<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only || Tom Riddle by sprintingfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248213">If Only || Tom Riddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprintingfox/pseuds/sprintingfox'>sprintingfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Other, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sprinting Fox, SprintingFox, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprintingfox/pseuds/sprintingfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she left he broke. His last shred of humanity shattered. The desire to be a better person faded away. If only she was still here...maybe Tom Riddle never would’ve become Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Cassandra Davies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for any typos! I didn't edit it before uploading everything to all the platforms I have it on so please try and read through them, thanks!</p><p>All credit for original characters and original plot goes to J.K. Rowling. I own only my OCs and select scenes not from the original series. Thank you Joanne, for writing the series. Thank you all, for reading.</p><p>Just a short thing I wrote awhile back, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her light brown hair whipped around her violently, the wind slapping it across her lifeless face.</p>
<p>Her body lay limp, in the arms of the person who discovered her. </p>
<p>The woman carrying the small body of the girl let slow tears fall on her cheeks. She didn’t know who the girl was, but something horrid must’ve happened to her. </p>
<p>The girl’s face was cut up, as if by a sharp knife. Blood trickled down her face. There were several large gashes in her side, the blood inside having seeped out to stain her clothes and mark the end of her life. </p>
<p>The woman shivered as she walked up to the nearest building, a small shop. </p>
<p>The shopowner gasped as the woman walked up, running out to meet her.</p>
<p>”What happened?” The shopowner cried, moving closer to see the face of the lifeless girl.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” The woman wailed. “I found her just laying there...”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper gaped at her in horror.</p>
<p>”It’s Cassandra Riddle!” He cried. </p>
<p>“Who was she?” The woman asked.</p>
<p>“The wife of that brilliant Riddle boy that lives down that way- she’d just announced she was with child,” the shopkeeper said, touching Cassandra’s face tenderly. </p>
<p>“Who could have done this to her?” The woman asked in horror. </p>
<p>The shopkeeper pursed his lips.</p>
<p>”It could have been anyone,” he said. “But Cassandra was so kind-“</p>
<p>His eyes widened in horror. </p>
<p>“What?” The woman asked fearfully. </p>
<p>“It was because of Tom!” He said venomously. “Rumors are circulating that he is very much into the Dark Arts- they must’ve killed Cassandra as a warning to him!”</p>
<p>”That’s horrible!” The woman cried. “The poor girl didn’t do anything!” </p>
<p>“They must believe this will stop him from going further in the Dark Arts-“ </p>
<p>”Cassandra?” A voice yelled. </p>
<p>The shopkeeper and the woman turned to see the young, handsome Tom Riddle running toward them. </p>
<p>“Oh no,” the shopkeeper said. </p>
<p>Tom came up and grabbed Cassandra’s face in his two hands. </p>
<p>“No...” he mumbled. “NO!” </p>
<p>He collapsed on the floor and stifled a sob. Then he turned furiously to the shopkeeper. </p>
<p>“Tom?” The shopkeeper asked quietly. </p>
<p>“They will pay for this,” Tom breathed angrily. He shot up, looked at Cassandra, and Disapparated. </p>
<p>“What does he mean?” The woman squeaked. </p>
<p>The shopkeeper looked fearfully at her. </p>
<p>“That could mean anything.” </p>
<p>And it meant the worst. Tom appeared back in his safe house- the Malfoy Manor, where his Death Eaters were assembled.</p>
<p>”My Lord?” Abraxas Malfoy asked, startled at his appearance.</p>
<p>”Send the Death Eaters out on the first of many, many raids tonight,” Tom snarled. “Tonight is when Lord Voldemort will make his first appearance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 1st, 1938</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The train station was more crowded than usual. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl held on tightly to her mother’s hand, clutching her small kitten to her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to suffocate it,” the mother scolded, pushing the girl through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” the little girl said softly, looking at the kitten then at her mother. Her mother smiled wryly and continued facing front.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl watched as her three older brothers excitedly met their friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was Abraham, the oldest. He possessed his mother’s dark hair and his father’s blue eyes. He would be starting his 7th year at Hogwarts as Slytherin’s Quidditch Captain and star Keeper. He was also Hogwarts’ new Head Boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then came Benjamin. He had their father’s sandy hair and blue eyes- an exact replica both through looks and personality. He was only in 5th year, and was a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team and also a skilled troublemaker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The youngest son was Donovan. He had his mother’s dark hair and deep brown eyes. In third year, he was already a genius and a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl was the youngest, barely beginning her first year. She had long blonde hair and light green eyes- a trait of her late maternal grandmother. She was until then- and perhaps now, the only girl ever born to the Davies family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abraham came and touched his sister’s shoulder, gently pulling her from her elegant mother- who simply nodded and turned to leave, the father lingering behind to observe the scene. He gave a courteous nod to his daughter and eldest son and then turned to follow his wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The parents, Amanda and Jeffrey Davies came from long lines of pureblood witches and wizards who had always been Slytherin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeffrey Davies was the Minister of Magic’s advisor and held one of the highest chairs on the Wizengamot. He was a respected man of the rich and powerful Davies family. Amanda Davies, who used to be Amanda Twycross, was one of the most intimidating women in the Ministry. She worked in the Department of Misuse of Magic and had quite an influence in severe cases. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda and Jeffrey had had an arranged marriage two years after they graduated Hogwarts, and did not truly have any feelings for each other or their children. In fact, they’d only reproduced to continue the Davies lineage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl stared solemnly at her departing parents and clutched the kitten tighter to her chest. It gave a small cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t they say goodbye?” The little girl asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ve got to go to work,” the boy said. He touched his sister’s face gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you scared?” He whispered. She nodded her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if I don’t have any friends?” She asked. “What if I’m not in Slytherin?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will be,” he said. “All of us have been.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl winced a bit. Abraham grabbed her trunk and began to lead her onto the train. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her other brothers were waiting for them by the entrance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try and make some friends,” Benjamin said, squeezing his sister’s cheek with his hand and turning to leave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donovan lingered behind a bit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make sure you get dressed before we arrive,” Abraham told him sternly. “And that goes for you too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl nodded quickly. Abraham smiled and handed her the trunk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be going,” Donovan said, smiling at his brother and sister and leaving the opposite way Benjamin had gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl watched him go, almost wanting to follow him. He was closest to her age- perhaps he could introduce her to some of his friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go find somewhere to sit,” Abraham instructed her. “If you’ve got a friend by the time I’m done with my duties I’ll let you be, but if I find you sitting alone I’ll sit with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll try and make a friend,” the girl said. Abraham smiled and walked away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kitten gave a yelp as the girl lowered it brusquely into her robe pocket. It began to meow loudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hush,” the girl said. “I’ll let you out when we find a compartment.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kitten let out a cry again, but the girl ignored it. She gripped her trunk tightly and began to trudge down the train. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She passed an empty compartment. As soon as she was about to enter, two older students pushed her out of the way and entered the compartment, jeering, and closed the door in her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl huffed and continued walking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The train began to move. She continued walking along the hall. No compartment was available. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was starting to think she might have to sit on the floor when she noticed a compartment with only a little boy inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She peered in. He was reading. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C-Can I sit here?” She asked. “I haven’t got a place.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy looked up, eyeing her as if she was the least amusing person in the world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought to himself that perhaps he shouldn’t let the blonde girl sit with him. Maybe he should keep the compartment to himself and be alone as he normally was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he looked at the frightened eyes of the girl. He rolled his eyes and nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gave him a half smile and sat down, pushing her compartment onto the rack. She picked the kitten out of her pocket and set it on the seat beside her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well?” The boy asked. “Haven’t you any sense to introduce yourself?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl looked surprised at his question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You seem reluctant of my company,” she said. “I didn’t think I need say it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy rolled his eyes again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you must know, I’m Tom Riddle,” the boy said. He extended his arm out against his will. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl looked at him, then his hand. She extended her own arm and shook his, smiling a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Cassandra,” she said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom rolled his eyes again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now what?” The girl asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And your last name?” Tom asked irritably. “You must have one.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Davies,” she said a bit harshly. “Cassandra Davies. Everyone calls me Cassie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm,” Tom said. He turned back to his book. Cassie scowled and reached into her trunk, opening it to pull out her notebook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She began to sketch, random drawings. Tom’s eyes wandered up and noticed her quill being traced gently on the parchment, a brilliant phoenix appearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s good,” Tom said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie half smiled. “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom looked down at his book. Then he instantly looked back up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What house are you going to be in?” He asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Slytherin,” Cassie said simply, tracing the outline of the beak with her quill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too,” Tom said. “Which one of your parents is magical?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Both of my parents,” Cassie said. “And yours?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom pursed his lips. “My mother was a Muggle and my father a wizard.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting,” Cassie said. She did not question any further, she’d been taught not to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile Tom decided the girl sitting before him might as well be his new company, perhaps his first “friend” or so they called it. Perhaps he should tell her more. If she was appalled he might decide to never speak to her again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie continued to draw. Tom eyed her curiously, occasionally glancing at her drawing. The kitten beside her had grown tired of being ignored. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do your parents do?” Tom asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie looked up. “My father helps the Minister of Magic. My mother gets people who use magic improperly in trouble.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And do they tell you about their jobs?” Tom asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Cassie said. “They don’t really speak to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not?” Tom inquired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dunno,” Cassie said. “They’ve always liked my brothers better- and they’re not affectionate in any way either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom nodded. “How old are your brothers?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thirteen, fifteen, and seventeen- nearly eighteen,” Cassie said. “Have you got any siblings?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom shook his head. “I’m an orphan. I’ve been living in an orphanage for as long as I can remember.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” Cassie said quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence followed. Cassie began to draw another creature, Tom guessed it was an snake because of the eyes she’d given it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like snakes,” Cassie said. “They’re lovely- they make for nice pets.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you talk to them?” Tom asked, his heart rate accelerating. He thought that if this girl could also speak to snakes, then they would indeed be “friends.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Cassie said. “But don’t tell anyone. My brothers say I’m not supposed to be able to do that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom smiled. “I can talk to snakes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting,” Cassie said. She began to draw the snake’s body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps,” Tom said suddenly, “perhaps we could sort of be acquaintances, or friends as they call it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We could be,” Cassie said, not looking up. Tom nodded. He noticed the girl had amazing talent for sketching. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked out the window. Droplets began to fall on it, leaving patterns with the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t suppose you’ve brought a coat?” Tom asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve got two,” Cassie said. “You can borrow one if you’d like- they’re both my brothers’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you normally wear your brothers clothes?” Tom asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose I do when it comes to robes and coats,” Cassie said. “Happens when you’ve got older siblings. The only garments that really belong to me are my unders and my skirts.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d assume that without question,” Tom said. Cassie shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rain pelted a little harder on the windowsill. Cassie extended her arm to pick the kitten up and drop it back in her pocket to be warm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Has it got a name?” Tom asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Cassie said. “I found it outside this morning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom looked at the sleeping kitten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps it could be named Eleanor,” Tom said. “It looks much like an Eleanor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a boy,” Cassie said with a small smile. “I’d rather like to call him John.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“John is such a dull name for a cat,” Tom said. “Haven’t you got any better ideas?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Cassie said. “But you may suggest names.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marvin,” Tom said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie looked at the kitten. It’s little chest palpitated with every heartbeat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marvin,” she said dreamily. She nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom rocked back in his seat. He closed his book- there was no way he would finish it now. He was too distracted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When’s your birthday?” Cassie asked. Tom was taken aback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My birthday?” He asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes your birthday,” Cassie said. Tom was puzzled. No one had ever asked him when his birthday was. It was almost like his secret.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to tell me,” Cassie said, losing interest in Tom’s potential answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No-er- sorry,” Tom said. “Forgive me. No one’s ever asked before- it’s December 31st.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lovely,” Cassie said. “Mine’s March 19.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm,” Tom said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The compartment door slid open, revealing Abraham.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cassie,” he said. He turned to Tom and nodded. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Abraham- Head Boy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tom Riddle,” Tom said. “I assume you’re Cassie’s oldest brother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Abraham said. He turned to Cassie. “I’ll leave you then. Make sure you stay warm and don’t forget to get dressed- we’re nearly there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shut the door and left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your brother is quite close to the roof,” Tom said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seems so,” Cassie said. “All my brother’s are- I’m tiny.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apparently,” Tom said, looking at her small stature. He was definitely taller than she was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie gazed over at him. He had a sad look in his eyes. He was handsome, no doubt, but something about him- whether it be his demeanor or his dark eyes- unsettled her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The train whistle blew. Cassie put her notebook away and slipped on her robes, putting one coat on and handing the other to Tom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” he said, taking it. He slipped it on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The train arrived at Hogwarts within the next half hour. Cassie left her things inside the train, much to Tom’s surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not carrying your trunk,” Tom said a bit nastily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I didn’t ask you to,” Cassie retorted. “The house elves take those.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom left his trunk in the compartment and followed Cassie outside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only drizzling now. The first years were loaded onto crummy boats, which Cassie assumed were a second away from falling apart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boats traveled down the Lake to the school’s entrance, where a bearded man awaited them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come along, first years,” he said kindly. Cassie smiled in his direction, and he waved back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miss Davies,” he said. “I’m excited to see what you’ve got to offer us. I do hope you’re not like Mr Benjamin Davies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not at all,” Cassie said with a smile. The man turned to Tom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tom,” he said. “How are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, Professor Dumbledore,” Tom said, half smiling at him. Professor Dumbledore eyes the two children curiously. He noticed Tom seemed almost protective of the smaller Cassandra, like he’d grown to worry about another being besides himself. The sight made him proud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Dumbledore opened the great oak doors. The first years filed in, one by one. Abraham stood ahead, urging them into the Great Hall. He smiled at Tom and Cassie as they passed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie pulled Tom ahead, trying to be the first to try on the Sorting Hat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Dumbledore walked up ahead of the first years to where the tattered wizard’s hat sat on the stool in front of the professor’s table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Headmaster, Armando Dippet, was standing beside the hat. He beamed at the children as they filed in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled out a scroll. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you hear your name,” he said, in a clear and booming voice, “you will come forth, sit, and have the Sorting Hat placed upon your head.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Avery, Sabrina!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie watched as a taller black haired girl walked confidently to the stool, sitting and letting Headmaster Dippet place the hat on her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SLYTHERIN!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl smirked, jumping off the stool and walking to the Slytherin table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More students went ahead and were sorted. Cassie stood nervously, watching, and waiting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Davies, Cassandra!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom urged her forward. She scurried to the stool and sat down quickly. Headmaster Dippet gave a chuckle, lowering the hat onto her head. It had barely touched her-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SLYTHERIN!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie smiled to Tom and went to the Slytherin table. Sabrina Avery scooted over and smiled to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you,” she said cordially to Cassie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you too,” Cassie said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Malfoy, Abraxas!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blonde boy ran up to the hat and smirked as it immediately placed him in Slytherin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Sabrina said, waving her arm out in the air, inviting Abraxas over. He smiled and came to sit with the girls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Riddle, Tom!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie looked excitedly towards the stool. Tom walked up and sat down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SLYTHERIN!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abraxas cheered loudly as Tom came forward to sit with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m Abraxas,” Abraxas said. “But everyone calls me Brax.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone calls me Sab,” Sabrina said. “Or Rina. Whichever you choose.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like Sab more,” Cassie said. Sabrina smiled. “I like to be called Cassie- or Cas.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just Tom,” Tom said, half smiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the feast was done the first years headed to their dormitories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”How many girls have we got to share with?” Cassie asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Three others,” Sabrina said. “I know them all- they’re walking the same way as us. That little one there is Drizelda Brooks. Her father is the richest man in all of Britain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassie glanced over at the silvery blonde haired girl with brilliant blue eyes who was gossiping about something with her new friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That shy one there- that’s Esmeralda Thames,” Sabrina said. “Don’t let her shyness fool you- that girl is one of the most jealous people I’ve ever met.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esmeralda was walking by herself, but a scowl was etched upon her face. Her short dark hair made her easy to be mistaken for a boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And that ginger there- that’s Lilian Medeiros,” Sabrina said. “We were best friends, we grew up in the same neighborhood. But something happened between her mother and mine and we stopped talking.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s sad,” Cassie mumbled. She and Sabrina walked into the Slytherin Common Room- Abraham leading the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cassie, first dormitory on your left when you go through the right hallway,” Abraham said as she walked past. She smiled at him, then led Sabrina to where he’d said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their trunks awaited them. Cassie plopped down on the bed, and the kitten in her pocket cried out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Oh no I forgot you were there Marvin,” Cassie said, gently scooping out the kitten. It hissed a bit then curled up at the foot of her bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina smiled at the kitten. “Do you know Tom well?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Cassie said. “We’ve only just met.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bummer,” Sabrina said. “I wondered if you might be able to put in a good word for me- he’s rather attractive.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st, 1943</p><p> </p><p>Cassie opened her eyes. </p><p>She was still inside the compartment. She looked around, observing the scene. Tom sat opposite her, reading again. </p><p>“You’re awake,” he noticed. </p><p>“Yes,” Cassie said, rubbing her eyes a bit.</p><p>She looked at the book Tom was reading. A Potions book. She was not surprised, Tom was one of the smartest students in the year and also happened to be a prefect like herself. He would be reading, he always did. </p><p>”I hope this year is better than last year,” Tom said. “Last year was rubbish.” </p><p>“Only because of OWLs,” Cassie said. “And because Donovan wouldn’t leave me alone.” </p><p>Over the years, Cassie’s older brothers had slowly graduated and moved on with their lives. Just last year, Donovan had graduated. She felt relieved, because since fourth year after Benjamin graduated he’d become extra overprotective of her, which had annoyed her.</p><p>Abraham now lived in America with his Russian wife Kesenia and their three sons: Simon, Dimitri, and Nicholas. He worked in the Ministry, and Kesenia as a Professor. </p><p>Benjamin had married a fellow Slytherin, Giselle, and had had twin sons: Caesar and Eric. Both lived in London. He’d became a businessman, and Giselle was staying home to care for the one year old boys. </p><p>Now that Donovan had graduated, he had begun a relationship with a Ravenclaw girl his age named Eliana. Cassie suspected they’d marry soon, and likely have sons.</p><p>”Well now you can finally be a big girl,” Tom said. “And take care of yourself.” </p><p>“Oh shut up I’ve always been able to do that,” Cassie said harshly. Tom rolled his eyes. He looked at the girl across from him. </p><p>Tom would never admit this to anyone- not even Abraxas, his right hand man, but he thought Cassie was attractive. Cassie had changed immensely over the summer. When fifth year ended her long hair was still there, and she looked rather pretty. Now she lay before him, her hair cut short. Tom thought that she was pretty before, but now she was gorgeous.</p><p>In his mind he knew he could never truly love Cassie. He felt his heart was frozen solid. He knew if he told her that a month ago he’d murdered his father and grandparents in their house, she’d never speak to him again. Tom thought that there would be too many risks in their friendship if they became romantically involved. Despite that, it did not stop Tom from looking at the beautiful girl before him and from fighting the urge to slam her into the wall and kiss every inch of her body. </p><p>Over the years, Tom had also become much more attractive. Cassie had refused to think much of it. Out of respect for Sabrina, she would not pay attention to Tom in such a manner. After all, Sabrina still fancied him. She would not be pleased if Cassie fancied Tom. </p><p>Cassie of course still noticed Tom’s growing attractiveness. It would be impossible not to, when she was with him nearly the entire day. She felt that if she looked at him too often she might start to fancy him, so she only stole a few glances at him every now and then. Funnily enough, she could swear he did the same to her. But she didn’t think more of the subject. There were other boys to date, others to notice. </p><p>Abraxas wasn’t appealing to Cassie in any sense because she saw him as a brother, so she had to settle for the other boys in her year and older. </p><p>Last year she’d begun her first relationship- against Donovan’s wishes. It had been with Uriel Gunn, a Slytherin boy in her year that several girls went absolutely mad over. He was Quidditch Captain, and was also one of the handsomest boys in the whole school. Cassie had not been pursuing him, in fact it was the other way around. She’d decided to date him, and was still in a relationship with him- although Cassie did not know how much longer that would last. For some reason Uriel had begun to distance himself from her. </p><p>Tom looked at Cassie. The way she was staring at the ceiling- she must be thinking about that boyfriend of hers. He loathed Uriel Gunn. He was a stuck up idiot who didn’t put any effort into school and spent most of his time showing off. </p><p>He’d be out of the picture soon. Tom had already told him he didn’t want him with Cassie- because Uriel had been unfaithful with that prostitute like girl Drizelda. Tom had not told this to Cassie, but he hoped if he could convince Uriel to leave her it wouldn’t cause her much damage. Tom surprised himself this way. Why did he even care about Cassie’s feelings? Why did it matter to him if she was safe? He didn’t know. </p><p>And for some reason something else within him wanted Uriel to get away from Cassie because he felt Cassie deserved better. Who was he to judge that? A concerned friend, thought Tom, that’s what I am. I’m not JEALOUS of Gunn- I’m just disappointed because she could be with someone better. Someone like me, he said to himself. But he wouldn’t dare voice that. </p><p>Tom confused himself in this sense. How was it that he had no remorse to murder, yet was so obsessed with the idea of Cassie and Uriel’s relationship that it angered him? He could not be jealous! He could not muster the courage to admit he rather liked Cassie, not Sabrina- who’d pursued him for years to no avail. </p><p>He did not consider himself friends with Sabrina. His only real friend was Cassie, and maybe Abraxas. Sabrina tagged along often and was more like an annoying parasite that simply would not leave. She was friends with Cassie, therefore Tom tolerated her- but the girl’s presence bothered him quite a bit.</p><p>“Where did Sabrina and Abraxas go?” Cassie asked, yawning. Tom was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked curiously at the girl. </p><p>”I assume they went to find the Trolley Witch,” Tom said. “I didn’t pay too much attention when they left. I recall them inviting me to come with them but I don’t remember where.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you go?” Cassie asked. “That’d be more interesting than sitting there reading the same pages.” </p><p>“I’m not reading the same pages,” Tom said sharply. Then he looked down at his book, noticing he was still on page 516, which he must’ve read at least a dozen times by now. He cursed internally.</p><p>“My point exactly,” Cassie said. She turned on her side, facing away from Tom. </p><p>Tom watched her curiously. It surprised him that such a small girl could be so fierce.</p><p>”It is rather hard to concentrate when you’re talking in your sleep,” Tom said. He didn’t know if Cassie knew she mumbled when she slept. He hoped she did, because  if she didn’t it would make it look like a tactic to counter her observation of his lack of focus. </p><p>“What was I saying?” Cassie inquired. She assumed Tom was lying, of course. </p><p>“Something about a door, and a chair,” Tom said. He hoped Cassie would buy into it. </p><p>Cassie narrowed her eyes. “Perhaps I did dream I was throwing a chair at someone and slamming the door in their face.” </p><p>“Isn’t that rather aggressive for your persona?” Tom asked dully. Aggression from such a small girl surprised him, but it was nothing compared to what he’d done. </p><p>“You act as though I can’t be aggressive simply because my body hasn’t as much mass as yours,” Cassie said, rolling her eyes. Tom felt a bit angered at her cheek. He wasn’t insinuating anything of the sort, he had just never SEEN Cassie do something like that. </p><p>“You know very well I mean nothing by that,” Tom said. “Go back to sleep if you’re bothered by it.” </p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes even more dramatically and curled up to face away from him. </p><p>Tom looked back at his book. Still on the same page. Would he never finish this bloody chapter?</p><p>“You read too much,” Cassie said. </p><p>“I read an adequate amount of books, thank you,” Tom said. Despite how intelligent she was, Cassie almost always refused to read. She found it dull and occupied herself more with writing or doing hands on activities. It was a wonder she’d ever passed History of Magic and Ancient Runes. </p><p>The compartment door slid open. Abraxas and Sabrina noisily made their way into the compartment, their arms full of treats. </p><p>Cassie had sad up.</p><p>“Finally awake,” Sabrina said with a smirk, dumping the treats on the table Abraxas had pulled out of the wall and sitting beside Tom. Abraxas sat beside Cassie.</p><p>“You weren’t awake earlier, were you?” He asked. </p><p>“No,” she said. “If you were talking about me in any way I’d very much like to know.” </p><p>“Oh no we were just talking about Uriel,” Sabrina said. “He came in earlier but you were asleep- or so you say- so he left.” </p><p>“Lovely,” Cassie said. “Glad he’s gone, he’s been a prick lately.”</p><p>“What did he do?” Sabrina asked, taking a bite out of a sandwich. </p><p>“Got jealous because Brax and I went to the Leaky Cauldron together,” Cassie said. “Assumed we were on a date. He’s such an idiot- he acts as though I’m going to be unfaithful. He’s hardly spoken to me this summer- I don’t understand why he cares. I think I’m going to end it with him.”</p><p>Tom felt an enormous desire to tell Cassie right then and there that Uriel had already been unfaithful to her. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Perhaps she needn’t know, if she already planned to split up with him. </p><p>There was a knock. Tom cursed internally as Uriel Gunn opened the compartment door and flashed a stupid grin at Cassie. Tom found it disgusting, the way girls fought over him. The bastard wasn’t even that attractive- according to Cassie. Tom wasn’t even sure why she dated him to begin with.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Uriel said. </p><p>Tom wanted to roll his eyes. Obviously she was, she was staring right at him.</p><p>“Obviously,” Cassie said. Tom found it a bit shocking that she’d responded in that manner. She hardly spoke back to the brute she was dating. </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Uriel said. He lifted his hand and smoothed back his hair. Cassie gagged internally. Uriel observed the scene, frowning at everyone within the compartment.</p><p>“Have you got a problem?” Cassie snapped. Abraxas gazed uncomfortably at Tom, who understood. The silly girl was going to irritate Uriel if they kept speaking and then it would be left to himself and Abraxas to defend her. </p><p>“No,” Uriel said sharply. “I would like to speak to you- my girlfriend.” </p><p>“Ex girlfriend,” Cassie said nonchalantly. “We’re finished. Goodbye.” </p><p>Tom felt a rush of happiness- an odd emotion to be experiencing. </p><p>Sabrina smirked as Uriel snarled and left the compartment, slamming the door shut. </p><p>“Absolutely brilliant, Cassie,” Abraxas said. “Donovan would be proud.” </p><p>“Oh Donovan can go screw a toad,” Cassie said. “I’m not doing it to please him. I’ve honestly gotten tired of Uriel.” </p><p>“Tired?” Sabrina gasped. “Of HIM? He’s the handsomest boy in the school!” </p><p>Tom rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t care how bloody attractive he is,” Cassie said. “He’s a right git.” </p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Abraxas said. </p><p>The train whistle blew three times. </p><p>“We’re nearing Hogwarts,” Sabrina said excitedly. </p><p>Tom felt his heart race accelerate. He was quite fond of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Oi, what classes are you lot taking this year?” Abraxas asked. </p><p>“Everything from last year except Astronomy, History, and Herbology,” Cassie said, standing up to grab her robes from her trunk. </p><p>“You’re insane,” Sabrina says. “That’s still more than seven classes. I’m only taking five.” </p><p>“Well you only want to be a mother,” Cassie said. “I’d rather like to be a Professor.” </p><p>“For what subject?” Tom asked. </p><p>“Charms,” she said. “I’m quite good- and besides Brockwhurst is going to die soon.” </p><p>“How can you say something like that?” Sabrina asked, flushing red.</p><p>“He’s a hundred and twenty eight!” Cassie said. “He’s got white hairs on every inch of his body and he can hardly walk right anymore.”</p><p>Tom laughed at this. Cassie sometimes made jokes such as these- that would be taken as harsh or morbid by other people. Tom liked this about her, she was someone he could really joke around with. </p><p>The train whistle blew again. Cassie finished slipping on her robes. Tom imitated her, and Sabrina and Abraxas followed. </p><p>“We should probably go lead those midgets to the boats,” Cassie said sadly.</p><p>Sabrina snorted.</p><p>“The first years?” Tom said, a small smile creeping on his face.</p><p>“Yeah that lot,” Cassie said. She exited the compartment. Tom quickly followed behind, ending up beside her.</p><p>“I hope this year is interesting,” Cassie said. “I’m free now- to explore.” </p><p>“Well you are free,” Tom said. “But not with time. Not at this rate. Sixth year is meant to be the hardest.” </p><p>“You always do that,” Cassie groaned. “Make my hopes plummet to the floor. If you don’t stop I’ll have to replace you.” </p><p>“Replace me?” Tom asked curiously. “How so?”</p><p>“As my best friend,” Cassie said. “I can find a new one.” </p><p>“I was under the impression Sabrina was your best friend,” Tom said.</p><p>“Well you’re wrong,” Cassie said. “Sabrina is more friendly with Esme Thames.” </p><p>“I thought she despised her,” Tom said, a bit puzzled.</p><p>“She despises Drizelda and Lilian,” Cassie said. “As do I. Esme is good company, I suppose Sabrina relates to her more.” </p><p>“I suppose I must feel honored then,” Tom said, pushing the train door open and holding it for Cassie to pass through. </p><p>“You should,” she said, walking onto the pavement and towards the dock. “I’m surprised you hadn’t figured it out- I reveal everything to you.” </p><p>“Do you really?” Tom said. “Because you never told me why you ever dated Uriel, or why you despise Benjamin’s wife so much.” </p><p>“If you’d like to know you could ask,” Cassie said irritably. Tom was so dull sometimes, he acted like he couldn’t ask questions about things. How could someone so smart be so dim at times? It’s like he didn’t know what it meant to be someone’s friend despite five years of a connection with her. </p><p>“Then I shall ask,” Tom said. </p><p>“I dunno why I dated him,” Cassie said. “I suppose I had nothing better to do. Also- Giselle is one of the most hypocritical people I’ve ever met.” </p><p>“Have you any emotions at all?” Tom asked. “I can’t imagine you even liked Uriel with a statement like that.” </p><p>“I didn’t,” Cassie said. “But no one better had asked.” </p><p>Tom bit his tongue. He would have asked her, he really would’ve, but with all his Horcrux research last year he hadn’t had the time to plan anything. Besides, he wasn’t even sure it would be right to date her. He couldn’t possibly love her. </p><p>Cassie began to wave. She urged the first years onto the boats. Tom watched her and imitated her. She looked so focused, taking her task very seriously. He expected she’d be Head Girl next year. </p><p>When the first years had been loaded onto the boats, Cassie left to the side gates to arrive at Hogwarts via carriage. Tom had to run a bit to catch up to her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to wait for me?” He asked.</p><p>“I expected you’d catch up,” she said. “It would’ve been useless to stand and wait for you when I could walk and have a carriage ready.” </p><p>“How thoughtful,” Tom said with a wry smile. Cassie hopped onto the last carriage, Tom climbing in behind her.</p><p>Cassie wrung her hands nervously together. She didn’t know why she felt nervous. Maybe it was all the freedom she had. Free from her brothers. Free from Uriel. Free. </p><p>Tom observed Cassie. She seemed nervous about something, but he wasn’t sure what. She was biting her lip, and her feet were tapping the carriage floor lightly. </p><p>“What are you anxious about?” Tom asked. Cassie shrugged.</p><p>“That’s no proper answer,” Tom said. </p><p>“If you must know, I’m anxious because I’m excited,” Cassie said. “I feel as though this year will be really interesting.” </p><p>“Perhaps it might be,” Tom said. “How interesting can it even get?” </p><p>“Well for one there’s parties,” Cassie said. “We can finally attend those. And we don’t have to take classes we dislike. And I haven’t got one of my brothers monitoring my every move.” </p><p>“Did it bother you that much to have brothers?” Tom asked, a bit resentful that she was unappreciative about having siblings. </p><p>“Not that it bothered me, really,” Cassie said. “Just stood in my way of a lot of things. In first year it wasn’t so bad- there wasn’t anything I could do. But second through fifth- Benjamin and Donovan made sure I didn’t try out for the Quidditch team and didn’t join the Dueling Club. They constantly asked what I did.” </p><p>“That sounds like they bothered you,” Tom said. Cassie rolled her eyes, and Tom smirked. </p><p>The carriage rolled up at the front of the school. Tom exited first, and extended his arm out for Cassie to hold onto. </p><p>“I suppose you could help me,” Cassie said, taking his arm. “I could get down myself.” </p><p>“I need to try and be a gentleman every now and then,” Tom said. “Especially if you’ll start dragging me to parties.” </p><p>“Why does it matter?” Cassie said with a smile. “You’ve already told me you don’t fancy getting a girlfriend- you should live recklessly.” </p><p>“Things change,” Tom said simply, turning to walk into the castle. Cassie laughed, causing a smile to appear on Tom’s face. </p><p>“So Tom Riddle,” Cassie said, “you’re telling me you plan to get a girlfriend this year?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Tom said. “It might be something new.” </p><p>“My my my,” Cassie said. “You changed loads over the summer.”</p><p>Tom didn’t answer. Of course he’d changed. He’d killed his father and grandparents. He’d also decided on making a Horcrux. </p><p>Without saying another word, Tom and Cassie walked into the Great Hall together. The Sorting was halfway done. They sat by Sabrina and Abraxas, watching the crowd of first years.</p><p>“Remember when we got sorted?” Sabrina asked. “We met on this day, five years ago.” </p><p>“Lovely,” Cassie said, not looking at her. She was observing the first years. Tom didn’t understand her fascination with them- why did she care where they ended up? She had no younger siblings and none of those children would be in a class with her. </p><p>“They’re interesting, first years,” Cassie mused.</p><p>“How so?” Abraxas asked. </p><p>“They’re so gullible,” Cassie said. “Innocent.” </p><p>“Can you believe we were that scrawny?” Sabrina asked. “Yuck.” </p><p>Tom continued to gaze at Cassie, who watched the Sorting like she would a Quidditch game. Cheering for every new Slytherin. </p><p>“I think I might try out for Quidditch this year,” Sabrina piped up. </p><p>“Fancy a broken neck, then?” Abraxas asked. Cassie half smiled, and continued watching.</p><p>“I don’t know what you find so interesting,” Tom told her. She shrugged. </p><p>When the Sorting ended, Cassie turned her attention to the food. She ate very little, much to Tom’s surprise. </p><p>“Have you suddenly lost your appetite?” He asked.</p><p>“I suppose I have,” Cassie said. </p><p>Tom didn’t question her further. When the meal ended, they stood up and called the first years over into a little group by the edge of the table.</p><p>“Welcome,” Cassie said. “We’re your sixth year prefects. I’m Cassandra- you may call me Cassie.”</p><p>She looked at Tom, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m Tom,” he said. “This way, please.” </p><p>From there they let the fifth year prefects lead the way. Tom lingered behind, eager to avoid the crowds heading to their Common Rooms.</p><p>“Aren’t we lucky this year,” Tom said. “We’ve got night duty.”</p><p>“That’s an inconvenience,” Cassie mumbled.</p><p>“Do your homework early,” Tom said. “Then we can have a bit of fun catching students out of bed.” </p><p>Cassie shrugged again. </p><p>Tom couldn’t understand this girl. One minute she could be a chatterbox and the next she distanced herself from everyone. He supposed Cassie was just tired. </p><p>They arrived in the Common Room. Cassie  went straight to the table nearest the bookcase and rummaged through the papers to find her schedule.</p><p>“Get mine for me, please,” Tom said as he began to walk nearer to her. She nodded and handed him a slip of paper. Tom took it, observing his classes. </p><p>“What’ve you got?” Cassie asked. Tom showed her his schedule. Cassie smiled. “All our classes together except for Runes and Arithmancy.” </p><p>“I don’t understand why you bother to take Runes and Arithmancy,” Tom said. </p><p>“They’re interesting,” Cassie said. “Those subjects enhance my mind- much like reading does for you.” </p><p>Tom chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“Well good night,” Cassie said, waving and turning to leave. </p><p>Tom watched her walk downstairs to her dormitory. He noticed the grace she walked with. Instantaneously he shook the thought out of his head. He refused to think about her too much. He simply couldn’t love her, he should not even think to date her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie woke up the next morning earlier than all of her dorm mates. She had had the option of a private room since she was a Prefect but had decided against it because the private room’s bed was less comfortable than the group room bed. Sabrina had told her it was a ridiculous reason to deny a solo room, but Cassie ignored her.</p><p>She took a long, relaxing shower and dressed in a rather plain outfit. She left the Common Room early to have a head start with breakfast. Abraxas and Tom ate so much there might be nothing left if she waited. </p><p>As she was walking down the hall, someone grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her behind a pillar.</p><p>“What the bloody-“ </p><p>“Shut up,” Uriel Gunn hissed. He gripped Cassie by the throat and slammed her against the pillar, squeezing her neck and picking her up to meet his gaze level. </p><p>“Let go of me,” she snarled. Uriel gave her a cruel smile. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” he said. “I’d like to know why you broke up with me.”</p><p>“I don’t like you, Uriel,” Cassie said. “I’d like to be single.” </p><p>Uriel shook her and looked at her furiously. </p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me you’d rather be single than dating me,” Uriel said harshly.</p><p>“Well I would,” Cassie retorted. “Now let go of me before I curse you.” </p><p>“Oh I’m so scared-“</p><p>“She said for you to let go.” </p><p>Cassie struggled to see behind Uriel. Tom was standing behind him, his wand raised and aimed at Uriel’s head. Uriel dropped Cassie a bit brusquely, causing her to yelp. Uriel held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Leave her alone,” said Tom menacingly. “Now get out of here.” </p><p>Uriel muttered a curse under his breath and stalked away, fuming. </p><p>Cassie rubbed her neck slightly, her fingertips tracing the bruised from where Uriel’s fingers had been.</p><p>Tom was breathing hard. He was absolutely furious. Uriel dared hurt her like that and demand she continue their relationship when he wasn’t even fully involved? A filthy hypocrite and disgusting idiot. </p><p>Tom reached his hand down to help Cassie up. </p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled, giving him a small smile. Tom returned it, and pulled her gently back into the hall to continue walking to the Great Hall.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Tom asked. Cassie nodded solemnly.</p><p>“If he dares assault you like that again, tell me,” Tom said. “And he’ll get what’s coming.” </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cassie said coldly. “What a prick, I can’t believe he acts like he really wants the relationship to continue when he didn’t even try to maintain it.” </p><p>“Gunn is an idiot,” Tom mused. “I don’t understand why you ever dated him.” </p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes, subconsciously rubbing her neck. Tom peered at her actions through the corner of his eye. Cassie was wincing, her heart still beating rapidly. </p><p>“Those bruises look bad,” Tom said. “Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?” </p><p>“No,” Cassie said. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out an emerald green ribbon. She pulled her short hair into a manner that would leave her bruises exposed, so everyone could see. “I’d rather like if everyone knew what Uriel did. Maybe then people would stop romanticizing him.”</p><p>Tom smirked. Cassie was no idiot, she knew how to get revenge.</p><p>“I hadn’t spoken to a snake in a while,” Cassie mumbled.</p><p>“Come again?” Tom asked, not fully understanding.</p><p>“The last time I spoke to a snake was in third year when that viper killed that sickly owl,” Cassie said. “I’ve just spoken to that snake Uriel.” </p><p>“I suppose you could call him a snake,” Tom said. “I’d refer to him as a monster.” </p><p>“I don’t like referring to people as monsters,” Cassie said blankly, opening the doors of the Great Hall. “I think it makes them seem more powerful. People who oppress others come off as powerful but they are simply weak, manifesting their powers on those less capable of domineering over others. They pick easy targets, which makes them weak.”</p><p>“A nice philosophy,” Tom said, sitting at his usual spot in the Slytherin table. Cassie normally sat next to him, but that day she sat across. She began to serve herself food. Tom observed how serene she was despite having just been assaulted. Uriel sat several feet away, giving Cassie dirty looks.</p><p>“Have you something to say, Gunn?” Tom asked fiercely the fifth time Uriel made a face in Cassie’s direction.</p><p>“No,” Uriel snarled, turning away. Cassie smiled to herself. It made her feel safe when Tom defended her. He didn’t do it as an older brother, but more like a friend. It was more meaningful to her that way. </p><p>Cassie continued to eat silently, subconsciously rubbing her neck every now and then. As she did it, Tom felt himself getting more and more angry. The murderous desire that had birthed that summer to kill his father was returning. He wanted to kill Uriel Gunn. </p><p>Cassie abruptly stood up, and Tom did the same. She finished drinking the substance in her cup and collected her belongings. She began to walk out of the class, and Tom followed closely behind. </p><p>“Cassie,” Tom called. Cassie stopped but did not turn around. He caught up and began to walk alongside her. </p><p>“Potions first today,” she said, her voice lacking any sort of emotion. </p><p>“Cassie are you ok?” Tom asked, worried. The girl was acting so strange. </p><p>She blinked rapidly and nodded.</p><p>“You’re not ok,” Tom said, moving to stand in front of her. His dark eyes met her green ones, looking into them to weed out whatever lie she was concealing. </p><p>Cassie hesitated. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tom said quietly. </p><p>Cassie burst into tears so suddenly Tom couldn’t react until moments later to her letting her head fall to rest on his chest. </p><p>Tom clumsily put his arms around her, patting her back gently. </p><p>“I was so afraid,” she gasped, swallowing her tears. “I didn’t want to show I was scared but I was!” </p><p>“It’s alright to be afraid,” Tom said quickly, giving her another reassuring pat on the back. She sniffled loudly and breathed heavily, her head still putting pressure on Tom’s chest.</p><p>Cassie then lifted her head. Her eyes were swimming with tears, her cheeks red. </p><p>“You’re ok now,” Tom said. “You’re safe.” </p><p>Cassie gave him a half smile and wiped her face. She continued to walk forward to Potions, as if she hadn’t just broken down in front of Tom for the first time ever. </p><p>Tom watched her walk then sped up to remain by her side. He realized it was the first time he’d ever seen Cassie cried. The worst part is he didn’t even know how to comfort her. He should’ve known, perhaps it would have been more beneficial if he did.</p><p>Tom and Cassie walked in silence to the Potions classroom. By the time they’d arrived, Cassie’s tears had dried. </p><p>She went forth to sit in her usual place, in the center of the room in the third row desk. Tom slid in beside her, despite the fact she normally sat next to Sabrina.</p><p>Cassie did not speak. Tom assumed it was acceptable that he’d decided to sit with her. </p><p>They sat in silence for quite awhile. Cassie was breathing unevenly. She’d felt so vulnerable, so helpless. Uriel’s grip had her so afraid for her life. She was afraid he might’ve strangled her. She hadn’t been able to stop herself from snapping at him. If Tom hadn’t shown up who knows what might have occurred. </p><p>Tom assumed Cassie was reviewing the incident in her head. Whenever she thought hard about something that bothered her, her eyebrows would furrow up and her mouth would stay slightly open, her lips trembling. Tom was surprised he noticed this much about her. </p><p>More students began to file into the classroom after what seemed like half an hour of the pair sitting in silence. </p><p>Professor Slughorn arrived a few moments later. Cassie seemed to be snapped back into reality, because she instinctively pulled out a textbook. </p><p>“Good morning,” Professor Slughorn said. Cassie offered a half hearted response.</p><p>Professor Slughorn gazed around the classroom. To his surprise, Cassandra and Tom were sitting beside each other. He rather liked the idea of those two as a pair, and was pleased to see they would be working together. Not only were they the best Potions students in all his years of teaching, but they were also the top students in their year. Professor Slughorn rather liked the idea of Tom and Cassie as a pair, though he wouldn’t voice this. </p><p>He cleared his throat and walked up to the front. Cassie took out some parchment and a quill for notes.</p><p>“I doubt we’ll be taking notes here,” Tom said. Cassie shrugged snd began to doodle on the back of the parchment. </p><p>“Good morning, sixth years,” Slughorn said. He beamed at his students, noticing Cassandra was paying attention. “Welcome to NEWT Potions. I was quite pleased with all your OWL results. Today as review from last year, we will brew a Draught of Peace.“</p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes, and Tom noticed. He began to wonder if she was merely acting irritated with the class because of the prior incident or because she found the potion too basic. </p><p>“Ingredients are in the back,” Professor Slughorn said cheerily. </p><p>Cassie motioned for Tom to remain seated and got up quickly to go grab the ingredients. Tom watched her. She was wringing her hands together again and she was biting her lip. Perhaps she might need to drink some of the Draught of Peace. </p><p>Cassie was standing by the counter, waiting to get her ingredients. She was unsure why she still felt so anxious. She was away from danger now, and Uriel had the prominent threat of Tom hurting him- which would likely ensure that Cassie would remain safe. She still felt so uneasy. She’d never felt so useless, so exposed. Tom’s question kept being screamed into her head. Why had she even dated Uriel Gunn to begin with? </p><p>Then she knew it, as she grabbed a knife and some herbs. She dated Uriel to focus on another guy that wasn’t Tom. Thinking about it she felt guilty, because she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Tom since Sabrina was pursuing him. Cassie felt like she was doing wrong in even slightly fancying Tom. She had to find a replacement for Uriel quickly to keep her mind off Tom. She’d rather remain friends with Sabrina and never let her feelings for Tom expand than lose her friendship and date Tom. It might not even end well. </p><p>Cassie went back to the table. Tom had already set his cauldron up. She took her own cauldron and placed it on the table, absentmindedly beginning to make the potion.</p><p>Tom was surprised how she could make the Draught so utterly perfect without applying all her focus to it. Clearly her mind was elsewhere, but her hands seemed to be operating on their own: adding ingredients at the right speed and in the right order. Cassie never ceased to amaze Tom.</p><p>Cassie continued to work diligently throughout the class. Tom was finding it more difficult to concentrate. He didn’t know why he suddenly had an urge to kiss Cassie, to press his lips tightly onto hers and wrap his arms around her. This was so strange, thought Tom, where had it come from? One minute I have no remorse when I commit murder and the next I feel as thought I love someone? That cannot be possible, said Tom to himself. He was so utterly confused at what Cassie made him feel. He was realizing it had only happened since the end of fifth year and yesterday. Somehow he’d begun to notice her more and now he couldn’t stop thinking about her. </p><p>“Time’s nearly up!” Professor Slughorn called.</p><p>Cassie did not falter. She was nearly done with her potion. Tom on the other hand was not close to being done. He quickly forced himself to focus on what he had to do. He added the ingredients and mixed as directed, although in his rush he did not make a nice smooth topped potion as Cassie did. </p><p>“Not your best work, I’m afraid, Tom,” Professor Slughorn said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Speak to me after class. Everyone- twelve inches of parchment on the usefulness of the Draught of Peace.”</p><p>Cassie frowned at Tom.</p><p>“How come you didn’t finish?” She asked. Tom hesitated.</p><p>“I didn’t really want to do it,” he said quickly. A lie. “We did this last year.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Cassie said. She shrugged and collected her belongings. “I’ve got a free period and I believe you do too. I’ll be in the library.” </p><p>“Alright,” Tom said. He hastily placed his books and parchment in his bag and walked up to Professor Slughorn’s desk. </p><p>“Hello Tom,” Professor Slughorn greeted him warmly.</p><p>“Professor,” Tom said, a grim smile on his face. Professor Slughorn eyed him carefully. </p><p>“You know Tom,” he said, “simply because you are in sixth year does not mean you get to slack off. I understand this Draught is rather easy for you since you’ve already done it- but you must make an effort to show me you deserve to be in this class.” </p><p>“Yes sir,” Tom said quietly. Professor Slughorn seemed to notice something.</p><p>“Tom,” he said, “I couldn’t help but notice how often you looked at Miss Davies.” </p><p>Tom felt his cheeks grow red.</p><p>“I was merely distracted by other things, Professor,” he said sharply. Professor Slughorn chuckled.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with fancying a girl, Tom,” Professor Slughorn said. “But you cannot let your liking of her get in your way of completing your assignments. If this does not cease I will move you back with Mr Malfoy.” </p><p>“Yes Professor,” Tom said. </p><p>“Alright,” Professor Slughorn said. “I will be seeing you around, Tom. There shall be a dinner soon.” </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, sir,” Tom said, nodding toward Professor Slughorn and walking away.</p><p>Tom exited the classroom and began to walk in the hallways. His footsteps echoed across the floors, resonating against the walls. </p><p>He walked into the library and saw Cassie sitting by herself at a table nearby a large bookcase. The table was separated from the others, and was the designated table they all occupied when together. </p><p>As Tom arrived to the table, another being joined them. Sabrina had come from Care of Magical Creatures and had decided to sit right in the spot where Tom was going to sit, beside Cassie. As he moved to sit on the other side of her, Abraxas came and occupied that seat- which left Tom sitting across from her. </p><p>Cursing mentally, Tom took his parchment out and began to write his Potions essay. He noticed Cassie was doing the same, and decided he would utilize it as an excuse to converse with her. </p><p>“How many inches did he say it has to be?” Tom asked. </p><p>“Twelve,” Cassie said, not looking up. She licked her lips then pressed her tongue onto her bottom lip, which was rather strange to Tom but made her look even more attractive than she already was. He didn’t understand why he caught little things like that in her or why he found it to appealing but he did. </p><p>A hand touched his own and he flinched.</p><p>”Sorry!” Sabrina giggled. “Didn’t mean to startle you. You’ve got ink smudged on it.” </p><p>Tom knew this was a lie, but he ignored the urge to call Sabrina out. He’d learned not to bother arguing with her. </p><p>Sabrina started peering over to the words he’d written so far on his parchment. </p><p>“What’s it about?” She asked. Tom felt like rolling his eyes. The title was on the top of the parchment! </p><p>He could see Cassie smirking. He extended his leg slightly under the table and kicked her foot slightly. She smirked even wider. </p><p>“It’s about the Draugh of Peace,” Tom said flatly. “It helps ease anxiety.” </p><p>“Interesting,” Sabrina said. Tom looked back down to his paper, trying to continue writing. He felt eyes on him, and saw Sabrina was still looking in his direction. </p><p>“If I’ve got something on my face you might as well let me know,” Tom said. Sabrina laughed lightly, and Cassie rolled her eyes. </p><p>Tom noticed Sabrina moved slightly closer to him. He couldn’t move, it’d be too obvious and he’d bump into Abraxas, who was sleeping on the table. </p><p>Sabrina moved again, a bit closer. </p><p>Tom caught Cassie watching. He raised his eyebrows and her and she winked, motioning with her eyes to Sabrina. </p><p>The next thing Tom knew, Sabrina was right next to him, looking over his paper. </p><p>“I don’t suppose you’d care to edit my paper?” Tom asked sarcastically. Sabrina laughed like it was one of the funniest jokes in the whole world. Tom nearly cringed at the hypocrisy behind her laugh. Cassie was holding in a huge desire to burst out laughing.</p><p>Cassie knew Sabrina had been trying to get closer to Tom for years. Tom had never noticed her, but she’d never given up either. Cassie didn’t really care too much that Sabrina was doing this, but at the same time she felt something inside her stirring, something wanting to be unleashed. A feeling within her was begging her to tell Sabrina to back off. </p><p>Cassie shook the feeling off and finished writing her essay. Sabrina was now leaning on Tom’s shoulder. He looked uncomfortable to Cassie. She felt bad for wanting to tell Sabrina to get off of Tom. </p><p>“Excuse me?” A voice asked. </p><p>Tom glared daggers at the speaker, while Cassie turned around. </p><p>A boy stood behind her, with brilliant blue eyes and dark, messy hair. </p><p>“I don’t believe I know you,” Cassie said. </p><p>The boy shook his head. “I don’t expect you to- er you left this textbook in the Potions classroom.” He handed her a book. </p><p>Cassie smiled. “Thank you.” The boy grinned.</p><p>”I’m Noah Rookwood,” he said. “And if I’m not mistaken you’re Cassandra Davies.” </p><p>“Yes I am,” said Cassie, smiling wider. “You may call me Cassie.” </p><p>“Awesome,” Noah said. “Do you like Quidditch, by the way?” </p><p>“I do yes,” Cassie said. Noah smiled. Tom felt himself getting more and more jealous. </p><p>“Well girls are allowed to try out for the team now, I think you should try out,” Noah said. “It’d be nice to have a girl on the team. Tryouts are tomorrow.” </p><p>Cassie smiled and nodded. “I think I might go. What position do you play?” </p><p>“Chaser,” Noah said. “What position are you interested in?”</p><p>”Chaser as well,” Cassie said. Noah shifted and placed his hands in his pockets, staring nervously at Cassie. </p><p>“So er-,” he began, “would you like to maybe talk over it at lunch?” </p><p>Tom knew if he was able to breathe fire he’d have burned Noah Rookwood on the spot. He felt the tension within him building.</p><p>”Sure,” Cassie said with a smile. Noah smirked and waved goodbye, leaving the library. </p><p>“Ooh Cassie, he’s handsome,” Sabrina said. Tom had nearly forgotten that girl was leaning on his shoulder. He was appalled he’d permitted it. </p><p>“He is,” Cassie said, glancing quickly at Tom then away. </p><p>Tom felt more jealous and stupid than ever. He knew he liked Cassie but for other reasons he was reluctant to admit he perhaps fancied her. And he was letting Noah speak to her- he was letting Sabrina lean on his shoulder. He should have been fighting harder to keep Cassie within his grasp...perhaps even make a claim for her. </p><p>The bell rang. Cassie got up and left the library. Tom pushed Sabrina off and quickly went to follow Cassie.</p><p>”How do you know you can trust him?” Tom asked rapidly, and a bit harshly.</p><p>”I don’t,” Cassie said. “That’s what makes it an adventure.” </p><p>Tom scowled as they continued to walk towards Charms. </p><p>“Noah Rookwood is a seventh year,” Tom stated. “He’s probably been with half the girls in the school-“ </p><p>“I’m not looking to date him, Tom,” Cassie said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “He just wants to have lunch, perhaps we could be friends.” </p><p>“Well I don’t trust him,” Tom said.</p><p>”And I’m not asking you to,” Cassie said. “I’m going to be cauitous this time.” </p><p>“You’d better be,” Tom said. You’d be better of with me, he thought to himself. He couldn’t even begin to understand where these feelings were coming from. Had they been bottled up since first year? The drastic change going on within him startled him. </p><p>Then he decided to accept it. He fancied Cassie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in Charms, Tom couldn’t help but admire Cassie’s skill. </p><p>Within minutes she’d mastered the spell Professor Brockwhurst had taught them.  </p><p>Cassie had been the best at Charms since he’d met her. She caught onto lessons quickly and never had to practice a spell more than twice to master it. It was something Tom admired a lot in her, something that stood out to make her absolutely brilliant. </p><p>“Piertotum Locomotor,” Tom said, waving his wand. His little clay sculpture refused to move, and he’d already practiced the spell four times. None of the other students had accomplished anything either, except for Cassie. Her clay sculpture was dancing on the table- and even doing flips.</p><p>”Very, very good, Miss Davies!” Professor Brockwhurst said as he came by her and Tom’s table. He looked at Tom’s lifeless clay sculpture and winced.</p><p>Cassie made the little sculpture stand on his head and spin around. </p><p>“How do you do it?” Tom asked, a bit irritated. The charm was difficult even for him to master and the aggravation was getting to him. </p><p>Cassie smirked and had the sculpture pirouette across the desk. It landed in front of Tom’s statue and picked it up. </p><p>“Just flick your wand more sharply- then jab the other way,” Cassie said as the sculpture twirled with the other clay figure in his arms.</p><p>”If yours would let mine go,” Tom said. The clay sculpture dropped the limp one on command. Tom smiled and cast the charm. His clay sculpture moved a bit, and slowly began to get up.</p><p>”Brilliant,” Cassie said. “Now they can play together.” </p><p>Tom watched as the two clay figures began to do random tricks. He found it interesting that Cassie was such a child sometimes. </p><p>The bell rang. Tom was satisfied the spell had been mastered before the class had ended.</p><p>”Thank you Cassie,” he said. Cassie smiled. Tom felt his heart skip. He noticed Cassie had a beautiful smile. </p><p>“Have I got something in my teeth?” Cassie asked frantically, noticing Tom had stared at her mouth. </p><p>“Oh- no,” Tom said. “It’s just- well- er- you have a nice smile Cassie.” </p><p>Cassie was flustered instantly. Tom, complimenting her? She found that unnatural. She’d never been complimented by Tom for her appearance. </p><p>“T-Thank you,” she said, her cheeks turning red. She quickly gathered her things and left the classroom, walking to her Transfiguration class. </p><p>She walked quickly, not wanting Tom to be able to catch up. Bad Cassie! She told herself. She couldn’t get flustered over Tom Riddle, she couldn’t! Cassie felt like she was being a bad friend, feeling anything more than what she should for Tom. As his best friend she should care but she shouldn’t feel attracted to him! She felt defected, like something was wrong with her. Why was she allowing herself to feel this way? </p><p>“Woah,” Noah said as Cassie collided with him. </p><p>“Oh- I’m so sorry,” she said quickly. Her cheeks turning red again. </p><p>“No harm done,” he said, smiling at her. “I’ll still be seeing you at lunch?” </p><p>“Yes of course,” she said, her voice shaking a bit. </p><p>“See you then,” Noah said, walking away. </p><p>In the time it took for Cassie to recover from the chat, Tom had caught up. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked her.</p><p>”I’m fine,” she said quickly. “Just- it’s just nothing.” </p><p>She continued to walk to Transfiguration, Tom at her heels. </p><p>Tom simply didn’t understand what was going on. Was she avoiding him? He didn’t understand what was going on with her. Was it what he’d complimented her about? Tom didn’t think she should’ve gotten worked up over that. </p><p>He walked into the Transfiguration classroom, nodding to Professor Dumbledore then sitting beside Cassie, who was scribbling away on her parchment. </p><p>“I’ll ask again,” Tom said. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Cassie said more calmly. “Just thinking.” </p><p>Tom didn’t buy it, but he knew he could not argue with the girl. Cassie was very good when it came to arguing and she would not let Tom prove his point. </p><p>“Alright sixth years,” Professor Dumbledore said. “We’re starting our lesson.” </p><p>Cassie quickly crumpled up the parchment. Tom luckily had not noticed what she’d been writing- a pledge to herself not to fancy him. She didn’t know if it would work but she had to somehow try and not fancy Tom. She just couldn’t. </p><p>“Today we will be Transfiguring a pin into a vase,” Professor Dumbledore said. “You’ve all practiced creating something small from something large, but you have yet to do it the other way around. Work in pairs.” </p><p>Cassie reluctantly snuck a look at Tom, who was looking at the instructions written on the board. Cassie began to read them too, then looked down at her pin. She bit her lip and waved her wand. Instantly a vase appeared before her. </p><p>“Marvelous, Miss Davies!” Professor Dumbledore said. Tom looked at Cassie and a smile came upon his face, seeing her looking quite happy. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore looked curiously at Tom. Could it be that this same boy who had always been so lonely and cold hearted was starting to like a girl? Specifically Cassandra Davies, one of the smartest, prettiest, and nicest girls in the school? Professor Dumbledore was surprised, and he felt hope seeping into his very being. </p><p>“Oh I can’t do this bloody spell,” Tom said, trying to urge Cassie into speaking to him. Cassie looked at him. </p><p>“Try it,” she said. Tom flicked his wand badly on purpose. Cassie rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Are you even trying?” She asked. “You’re better than this, Tom, you always catch on to Transfiguration quickly.” </p><p>Tom hesitated. Then he sighed and did the charm correctly, a vase appearing before him. Cassie smiled and then rolled her eyes.</p><p>”Looks like seventhitis is hitting you early,” she said. Tom glared at her. “What the bloody hell is that?”</p><p>”Seventhitis!” Cassie said, laughing. “You know how seventh years slack off because they’re graduating soon? You’re doing that now.” </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Tom said, but he smiled. Cassie flashed him another beautiful smile, which made Tom’s heart rate accelerate. </p><p>Cassie became serious. “What can you tell me about Noah Rookwood?” </p><p>Tom was now irritated. Why did she even care? Was she thinking about fancying him? Tom wanted to tell her that the only person she should be fancying is him because he fancied her. But despite how confident  he usually was, he couldn’t tell her. </p><p>“Well what would you like to know?” Tom said, forcing himself to not sneer. </p><p>“What he’s like,” Cassie said. “A boy would know what he really is like. You can tell if he’s a good guy or not.”</p><p>”Well he’s a Slytherin,” Tom said. “So he’s ambitious and cunning like the rest of us. He’s rather intelligent, er- honestly I don’t know what he’s like with girls I don’t think he’s ever had a girlfriend.” </p><p>Cassie nodded her head, staring off into space. Tom felt a surge of jealousy. The girl was going to talk to him at lunch and likely end up fancying him! He knew it! Noah Rookwood may be a good guy but Tom did not like the idea of Cassie with anyone but himself. Cassie...Cassie was his. </p><p>The bell rang sooner than Tom expected it to. Now came lunch, and now Cassie would be speaking to Noah Rookwood. He wanted to do everything in his power to stop her from going. But what could he do? He simply couldn’t bring himself to confess he fancied her...not yet. </p><p>Cassie got up and began to walk out of the classroom. Tom hesitated. Should he follow her and beg her to sit with him instead? Or should he grab her and kiss her as passionately as he would dare and declare to her that she could not belong to anyone else? </p><p>But Tom did not move. He simply watched Cassie leave. He sighed loudly and collected his things, shoving parchment and books into his bag aggressively, muttering a string of curse words as he carried the bag and walked out of the classroom. </p><p>By the time he’d arrived in the Great Hall Cassie was already sitting with Noah Rookwood at the far end of the table with all the Quidditch players. He saw Sabrina was sitting with Esmeralda Thames, and Abraxas was alone. He decided he’d tell Abraxas. He was more social...he’d dated girls...perhaps he could be useful. </p><p>At the same time Tom felt compelled to keep his feelings secret. How could he even think to rule the world with a soft spot for a girl? A girl who would not in a million years want to rule beside him? </p><p>Tom decided against concealment. He boldly walked towards Abraxas and sat across from him. </p><p>“You alright Tom?” Abraxas asked. </p><p>“Not at all,” Tom said, a bit harshly. “I don’t know what she sees in him.” </p><p>Abraxas looked immediately toward Cassie, who was laughing at something Noah had said. Abraxas suddenly understood Tom’s sudden mood shift over the past two days. He was in love. </p><p>“Well for one he made it seem he liked her,” Abraxas noted, not wanting to sound like he was directing it at Tom but still hinting on what Tom should do. </p><p>“I can’t do that!” Tom snapped. “How soft am I going to look if I tell the girl I fancy her? I’d look so weak being all emotional and confessing I have feelings for her!” </p><p>“Well then mate,” Abraxas said, “you really shouldn’t expect her to tell you first. She’s not that type of person to reveal her feelings first.” </p><p>Tom narrowed his eyes and looked at Cassie.</p><p>”Do you reckon she feels the same?” Tom asked. </p><p>Abraxas pursed his lips together. “I dunno, mate. She looks pretty into Noah Rookwood to even think about any other guy. But even she could have secrets. Maybe Sabrina knows.” </p><p>Tom hissed. “Don’t you dare tell her I fancy Cassie.” </p><p>“Wasn’t planning to,” Abraxas said. “I can tell her I’m asking on Noah’s behalf.” </p><p>“You’d better,” Tom said saltily. Abraxas shrugged and continued to eat. Tom observed Cassie. She was smiling so much, her smile became overused. Suddenly Tom felt a desire to go and whisk her away, make her laugh himself. But of course he couldn’t. And it wasn’t even because he didn’t have the guts to tell Cassie he liked her. It was more so because she looked so happy. Tom had never really felt happy, not to the point where he’d describe it as suchc. Certain instances he’d been pleased with the outcomes of his and other’s actions but he’d never call it happiness. Cassie on the other hand was a sweet, beautiful girl, with emotions. She could probably feel happy. And she looked it too.  </p><p>Cassie was far from happy. She did think Noah Rookwood was funny, in fact he was the most comical guy she’d ever met. But inside she still longed to not have to hide her feelings for time. She was angry for not being allowed to fancy Tom out of her respect for Sabrina. Cassie felt she was such a bloody good friend to Sabrina that she deserved an award. It was not easy to supress her feelings. Cassie didn’t even want to fancy Noah Rookwood. She wouldn’t mind a friendship but she knew it was meant to be more than that in Noah’s mind. Cassie was sure that she would have to date Noah to try and forget about Tom. That might work and it might not. Cassie didn’t expect Noah would cause her as much anger as Uriel always had, what with him criticizing her manner of doing things and being too touchy. She simply didn’t feel as though she could be attracted to Noah like that. It didn’t feel possible. He was quite handsome but that wasn’t as appealing to Cassie as someone with a good heart that understood her. </p><p>“Cassie,” Noah said, putting his fork down noisily on the plate. “There’s Quidditch tryouts in an hour if you’d like to come show us what you’ve got.” </p><p>Cassie would like nothing more than to be on the Quidditch team. She’d loved Quidditch for ages but girls had never been allowed on the team until this year, which was why she’d never gotten a chance to reveal how good she was. Of course this opportunity was meant to be grasped, but Cassie knew if she made a team then she’d be spending a lot of time with Noah Rookwood AND Uriel Gunn- two boys she didn’t really want anything to do with. </p><p>“I’ll come,” Cassie said. “I haven’t got a class after this. Who’ll be judging whether I make the team?” </p><p>“Uriel, Jonathan Rowle, and I,” Noah said. “Uriel’s captain and Jonathan and I are the oldest on the team so far. It’s in the form of a vote.” </p><p>Cassie pursed her lips together. Uriel likely wouldn’t want her to be on the team, he’d told her he felt women should not play Quidditch when she’d admitted she knew how to play. </p><p>“Trust me, Cassie,” Noah said, his gentle eyes staring at her. “Jonathan and I are all for girls on the team and are fair. I know Uriel isn’t and you two have some history. We will outvote him.” </p><p>“Alright,” Cassie said. “I’ll come.” </p><p>“Excellent,” Noah said. He smiled at her. She smiled back out of politeness and kept eating. She looked down the table and saw Tom looking very irritated and speaking about something he defintely had a strong opinion about judging by the way his mouth was moving and by how Abraxas was responding to him. Cassie wondered what it was.</p><p>”Do you see the way he’s looking at her?” Tom asked, full of disgust. “He’s undressing her with his eyes!” </p><p>“You’ve looked at her like that too,” Abraxas muttered under his breath. Tom was too focused on Cassie to hear what he’d said. </p><p>“Go ask Sabrina immediately if Cassie likes him- or me- or anyone,” Tom spat. “I’m sick of not knowing.” </p><p>“Alright,” Abraxas said, rolling his eyes at a fuming Tom.  Abraxas got up and went to where Sabrina and Esme were.</p><p>”Hello ladies,” he said, smirking at them. “I have a very important question.” </p><p>Sabrina and Esmeralda looked at each other and giggled, which confused Abraxas but he didn’t think much of it. </p><p>“I need to know if Cassie fancies anyone,” he said. </p><p>Sabrina looked at Esmeralda with confusion. “Has she told you anything?” “No,” replied Esmeralda.</p><p>”Oh you’re her dorm mates and you haven’t any idea who she might fancy?” Abraxas asked. </p><p>“No,” Sabrina said. “She doesn’t tell me things like that. All I know is that she seems pretty into Rookwood over there.” </p><p>“Oh yes!” Esmeralda giggled. “They look adorable together, can you imagine them as a pair?” </p><p>“I’d rather not,” Abraxas said grimly. “Thanks anyway.”</p><p>”Why did you want to know?” Sabrina asked curiously. </p><p>“Noah asked me to find out if I saw his lunch with Cassie going well,” Abraxas lied easily. Sabrina and Esmeralda looked overjoyed. Abraxas walked back and sat in front of Tom.</p><p>”Well?” Tom inquired. </p><p>“She hasn’t told them,” Abraxas said. </p><p>Tom cursed. “I thought girls told each other everything!” </p><p>“Obviously not,” Abraxas said. </p><p>“Girls are so strange, honestly,” Tom sighed.</p><p>“They are,” Abraxas said. “They don’t tell you how they feel, they don’t tell you what they think. Then when they do that little thing where they look at each other and giggle. Is that carrying a subliminal meaning? Are they planning your murder or do they fancy you? I just don’t get it.They’re confusing...”</p><p>”Exactly,” Tom said, staring at Cassie. Noah was talking to her very enthusiastically. She was nodding and smiling. “One minute you don’t notice them and the next they’re all you can think about. Abraxas I haven’t even had time to plan for...you know.”</p><p>Abraxas looked at him, wide eyed. </p><p>“You’re going through with it?” He asked. Tom nodded.</p><p>”I didn’t murder my filthy Muggle father without another purpose besides hatred,” Tom said. “I still want to be immortal, I still want to rule the world.” </p><p>“Geez mate,” Abraxas said. “I thought you’d dropped that idea, once I started seeing you look at Cassie they way you do.”</p><p>”Of course not,” Tom said. “That’s why I’m so confused about my feelings. I want to rule the world, I can’t afford to have a soft spot for a girl.” </p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” Abraxas said. “Honestly I think she will support you with the idea, she might even rule beside you.” </p><p>“You don’t her as I do,” Tom said. “She’s not going to agree with my views. She refuses to call people Mudbloods and if she found out I murdered my father she’d be appalled.” </p><p>“Well I think anyone would be at first,” Abraxas said. “I’ve gotten used to death- my dad was an active follwer of Grindelwald for ages.” </p><p>“Cassie couldn’t end up conforming to that,” Tom muttered, looking at Cassie again. She was covering her mouth as she laughed, something she only did when she was laughing really hard. </p><p>“She’s so bloody beautiful but I could never tell her,” Tom said. “She could never like me.” </p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Abraxas said. “I didn’t think Eve Sentinello liked me in third year but she did.” </p><p>“Well compared to Noah Rookwood I’m nothing,” Tom said. “I AM much more powerful than he is, of that there is no doubt, but he’s got social skills...he can voice his emotions freely. He’s proud of who he is. I’m not.” </p><p>“Shut up Tom,” Abraxas said. “You’re overthinking.” </p><p>“Perhaps I am,” Tom said dully. “Whatever. I’ve decided I’ll make my first one soon. What Cassie does will not be my problem. She may do as she wishes with Rookwood.” </p><p>“You don’t really mean that last part,” Abraxas said. “I’ve known you for five years Tom. As powerful as you aspire to be- you’re still human. You’ve been open about fancying Cassie- you WILL care. I know you will force yourself to ignore it because you’d rather be powerful than loved, but you need to understand it’s not bad to let yourself be loved.” </p><p>Tom didn’t answer. Abraxas was right. He could have both power and love...perhaps he should actually allow himself to experience the emotions most people did. It couldn’t hurt... </p><p>But Tom’s concerns didn’t merely revolve around whether or not Cassie would ever fancy him back. What worried him was how he had become. He’d committed murder, he was now tainted. He knew he wanted to be the most powerful wizard ever- and he knew he’d do anything to achieve that- but what if Cassie got hurt? He didn’t care if he never ended up dating her, he didn’t care if she never liked him back, but he did care for her safety. He could not deal with himself if she were to get hurt. He’d feel so guilty, he’d despise himself. </p><p>Tom wasn’t even sure where it had all began, to be honest. He’d hated that blasted orphanage from the start, and he’d tortured the children within because of how he’d been treated and how much resentment he held. But upon entering Hogwarts and having Cassie and Abraxas- and he supposed the annoying Sabrina too- by his side, he’d felt more calm. Around fourth year when he’d discovered his father was a Muggle, he’d been so angry he’d begun to hate his name. He’d spent a whole week creating a different name out of the letters in his current name- Tom Marvolo Riddle. He’d told Cassie and Abraxas that he was just trying to see what the letters would spell, and Cassie had suggested to start with “I am” as a joke, since she found those letters in his name. As he followed along with the idea he’d come up with “I am Lord Voldemort.” The name was so powerful, he’d decided then and there he too would be powerful. He’d set a goal to become one of the most powerful wizards alive. He became obsessed with researching about it- and had discovered what Horcruxes were. With Professor Slughorn’s explanation, he’d learned he could be immortal if he made one. He’d told Abraxas his plan, and researched how to make them. He’d also researched his mother, and discovered she was descended from Salazar Slytherin. He began to understand why he was a Parseltongue (which made him question why Cassie was one too) and had decided to look into his roots. He’d gone out in the summer to speak with his Uncle Morfin, and had found out who his father was. Angered by what he had learned, he’d Stunned his uncle and had murdered his father and grandparents with his uncle’s wand. He wanted to become immortal right then and there, and begin to manifest his power because of the disgust he felt knowing what type of past he came from. He began to enjoy the idea of being utterly powerful and feared, he wanted to be able to rule over everyone and conform the world to the way he pleased. He despised Muggles and Mudbloods, they were filthy, useless, and stained with impure blood. </p><p>This mentality had caused him to push emotions aside. But even trying to do that had proved difficult- especially now. Tom didn’t even know he was capable of fancying anyone until yesterday and now was so overcome with the thought of Cassie he couldn’t think straight, he didn’t know what to do, all he wanted to do was kiss her until she begged for more, be able to put his arm around her so she’d feel safe all the time. Be able to defend her from the idiots that gawked at her without it being awkward. </p><p>Tom decided perhaps he would hold off on whether or not he would tell Cassie his feelings. Abraxas was right. Maybe he should allow himself to be loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about we head out now?” Noah asked.</p><p>Cassie nodded and smiled at him wryly. Noah and his friends got up, and Cassie did the same. She tripped slightly on the bench, and Noah caught her. She blushed. Noah smirked at her. </p><p>He began to walk out of the Great Hall, and his friends followed. Cassie followed behind, until Noah reached back and pulled her to stand beside him. </p><p>“You don’t need to walk behind us,” he said. “How can we give you tips if you’re back there?”</p><p>Cassie smiled a bit. Noah looked forward. He pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and held it open for Cassie to pass, but released the door once she was outside, smacking one of his friends in the face. </p><p>“Don’t get nervous if Jonas- he’s the Keeper- starts taunting you,” Noah said. “He does that to everyone, it’s his distraction tactic. Technically it is allowed so he does it even though I ask him not to.” </p><p>“Well I suppose people do as they please,” Cassie said. “His comments won’t get to me. I’ll just snap back. I’m not a weak girl.” </p><p>“Excellent,” Noah said, “just as I like them.” </p><p>Cassie smirked, and Noah flashed her a devilish grin. </p><p>Meanwhile, Tom almost snapped a fork in half as he watched Noah pull Cassie to walk alongside him. He was so jealous it made his chest tighten. </p><p>“Dude just TELL HER,” Abraxas said sharply.</p><p>”I can’t just tell her, Abraxas!” Tom snarled. “I thought I made that quite clear!” </p><p>“Suit yourself,” Abraxas said. “Noah just allowed her to stand beside him. In case you haven’t noticed, he NEVER lets anyone walk next to him. His friends always walk behind him. He’d making a move on her.” </p><p>Tom gritted his teeth, knowing he was right. </p><p>“We’ll go watch those bloody tryouts,” Tom said. “Let’s go.” </p><p>“Oh come on I hate Quidditch!” Abraxas said. “You go!” </p><p>“Abraxas Malfoy you need to come with me I will not sit in that ridiculous place by myself,” Tom said. “Besides, it’ll look suspicious to Cassie if I’m there by myself.” </p><p>“Bloody Merlin you’re so persistent I hate you,” Abraxas said. “Just FUCKING tell her.” </p><p>“Just FUCKING come with me,” Tom snarled. Abraxas rolled his eyes and got up. From further down the table, Sabrina and Esmeralda got up. </p><p>“Abraxas!” Esmeralda called. “Where are you lads going?”</p><p>”To watch the tryouts,” Abraxas said. Tom got out of his seat. Abraxas and him began to walk down to the doors. Sabrina and Esmeralda giggled and followed them, ending up next to them.</p><p>”Oh Abraxas you should try out!” Esmeralda said dreamily. “You’d look marvelous out there in a uniform.” </p><p>Tom rolled his eyes, but Abraxas seemed to enjoy the attention. </p><p>“You think so?” Abraxas asked, flashing Esmeralda a grin. He smoothed his hair back. “Maybe I will.” </p><p>“Abraxas you hate Quidditch,” Sabrina said playfully. </p><p>“Oh who made up that lie?” Abraxas said smoothly, standing up straighter. Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. </p><p>The next thing he knew, Esmeralda and Abraxas were flirting with each other like there was no tomorrow. Sabrina was watching, very amused. Tom was so annoyed he wanted to just leave, but he still had to watch the tryouts. </p><p>They arrived at the Quidditch pitch. Abraxas boldly walked up to where Noah was standing with his friends and Cassie. Tom’s heart skipped a beat. </p><p>“Everyone get uniform shirts on!” Uriel Gunn yelled, coming out from the locker rooms. </p><p>Tom, Sabrina, and Esmeralda climbed up into the bleachers as the team grabbed uniforms from a box and began to put them on. The only girl was Cassie, so the guys simply started removing their shirts to put on the uniform. </p><p>Tom observed as Cassie picked out a shirt. She kept holding them up and looking at them, displeased with how large they were. Tom watched as she rummaged into the box, leaning down so far her butt stuck up in the air. Tom immediately became furious as he noticed all the guys turning to stare at her. </p><p>Cassie felt their stares. She knew they were looking, enticed. She found a shirt closest to her size. She noticed Uriel was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and clutched the shirt, about to walk into the locker rooms. </p><p>“Hurry up,” Uriel hissed. Cassie turned and glared at him. She flipped him off, and the guys oohed. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tore it off herself, exposing her bare stomach and bra. The guys began to whoop, and Uriel looked furious. She put the uniform shirt on, and held her previous shirt in her hand. She walked forward to where the team was, and threw her previous shirt into Uriel’s face. </p><p>Noah burst out laughing and the rest of the people trying out followed. Cassie flashed Noah a smirk, and he winked at her. </p><p>Tom on the other hand, had no idea what the bloody hell Cassie was doing. What he’d just felt was something absolutely ridiculous he felt like he was going insane. When Cassie had taken her shirt off his heart had gone absolutely wild, and he’d felt a sensation inside his pants. He almost gasped, the product of his tighter than normal jeans being pain. He took his sweater off and laid it over his lap. If Sabrina saw him hard she’d go wild and start making out with him or something. He’d simply showed her his essay in the library and she’d been leaning all over him! The pain was building up, he couldn’t get up to leave because then it’d be obvious. </p><p>Uriel blew the whistle, bringing Tom’s concentration back to the tryouts. Cassie and the boys mounted their brooms, and began to do warm up laps around the pitch. </p><p>Cassie flew so gracefully Tom’s sensation only became worse. The growth in his pants simply continued. He tried to think of absolutely anything else. The Horcruxes, the whole idea of his soul being split- but somehow his mind kept wandering back to Cassie and how much he liked her, how pretty she was- Tom knew that girl would be the death of him. </p><p>His mind simply couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Cassie, and he was starting to get anxious. He felt his erection pressing against his jeans and it pained him so much he gritted his teeth together. </p><p>“Alright, start your drills!” Uriel said.</p><p>Tom coughed to mask the huge gasp that escaped him. Sabrina and Esmeralda began to cheer. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He manspread slightly and forced a groan to stay stuck in his throat as the pain reached its maximum. </p><p>The procedure! The procedure! He was going to split his fucking soul! He was going to cast a spell on the ring, he was going to recite an incantation twenty times, then he’d cast a curse on himself and drink the Potion he’d brewed...he was going to become immortal! It was gojng to cause him more pain, he was going to rule the world! </p><p>He almost sighed loudly when the pain subsided and he felt normal again. The experience had been horrible. He was appalled that this now occurred to him in public- if this would continue he’d need to start wearing looser pants. </p><p>The Chasers began to  practice against the potential Keepers. Tom observed Cassie flying flawlessly, agile and intelligent, avoiding the other Chasers and still scoring on the Keeper. </p><p>He could see Noah was watching her with an enormous smile on his face. Tom was jealous. He was ten times the wizard Noah Rookwood would ever be, but he stood no chance for Cassie against him. It angered him so much he felt like ridding himself of Noah. But that would solve nothing, because Tom still wouldn’t be able to confess his feelings for Cassie. </p><p>“Way to go, Cassie!” Noah yelled, clapping as Cassie zoomed by him and dived under two Chasers, suddenly soaring backwards in her broom and twirling in midair, throwing the Quaffle right into the middle hoop. </p><p>Cassie’s adrenaline levels were reaching all time highs. She was demonstrating how good she was and she was loving it. Sabrina and Esmeralda were screaming her name in encouragement, the other Chasers looked thoroughly impressed. There was no doubt she was going to make the team. </p><p>“Chasers come down here,” Uriel called. Cassie, Noah, and about five other boys flew down. </p><p>Tom watched anxiously. This was likely going to be the moment it would be decided who would remain on the team. He knew Cassie would make it. What he worried about was Uriel’s voice in that decision. If that git dared to say anything to her he’d have to answer to Tom. </p><p>Cassie landed and dismounted her broom. She walked forward to where Uriel was and crossed her arms. Noah came and stood beside her, putting his arm on her shoulder and leaning on her. </p><p>Tom felt compelled to hex Noah, but he could not do so. That boy better get his hands off my girl before things get ugly, though Tom.</p><p>”You’ve all done some fantastic flying,” Uriel said. “I’m really impressed by the turnout. Noah, of course will remain on the team. He still outflew all of you. But he will now be helping me choose the other two Chasers.” </p><p>Noah beamed and stepped forward to stand beside Uriel. He winked at Cassie, who blushed and smiled. </p><p>Uriel whispered something in Noah’s ear. He nodded. </p><p>“Alright,” Noah said. “I wholeheartedly agree with Uriel’s decision.” </p><p>Uriel looked a bit shocked. Tom was wondering what had been said. </p><p>“The Chasers are Cassie Davies and Bryan Miller,” Noah said proudly. </p><p>Cassie squealed. Uriel hissed loudly. </p><p>“Those are not the people I told you!” Uriel said. “I said Bryan Miller and Richard Andersen!” </p><p>Tom was so angry he almost murdered Uriel Gunn on the spot. Of course he didn’t pick Cassie!</p><p>”Well I don’t agree with that,” Noah said. “Cassie flew better than both Bryan and Richard- and Bryan flew better than Richard. I say the Chasers are Cassie and Bryan.” </p><p>Uriel was fuming. “I’m the Captain, I get the final jurisdiction!” </p><p>“This is a unanimous decision,” Noah snarled. “Jonathan, what do you say?” </p><p>Jonathan Rowle nodded. “I agree Cassie and Bryan should be the Chasers.” </p><p>“Yeah I think so too,” Richard Andersen said. “I don’t like that I didn’t make the team but I know damn well Cassie and Bryan flew the best.” </p><p>Uriel was so angry. “She does not get a place on this team!” </p><p>Tom stood up just as Noah Rookwood punched Uriel Gunn in the face. Sabrina and Esmeralda screamed, standing up beside Tom. </p><p>“Cassie will be on the team,” Noah said menacingly. “Whether you like it or not, Uriel.” </p><p>Uriel wiped blood from his mouth. “You’re going to regret that, Rookwood.” </p><p>“Yeah whatever Gunn,” Noah spat. </p><p>Cassie’s heart was beating millions of miles per hour. Noah flashed her a mischevious grin and winked at her. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said. </p><p>“No problem,” Noah said, coming closer to her. “You earned the position. As long as you are on this team he will NOT bother you. I’ll make sure of it.” </p><p>Tom was gritting his teeth so hard he was sure he cracked his jaw. Of course he was glad that Noah put Uriel in his place but now Noah was looking like a hero to Cassie. How could she not be attracted to him now? </p><p>Tom decided he would not be watching anymore and was about to leave when Sabrina scoffed. “Abraxas is about to go up!” </p><p>Tom had forgotten that the idiot Abraxas was trying out to impress Esmeralda. He reluctantly sat down as Abraxas went up with his bat to be a beater. </p><p>Noah and a few other boys flew up to throw Quaffles at them first to see if they could hit them. </p><p>Cassie watched from below, sitting on top of the box with the Bludgers inside. She felt a lot better knowing Noah legitimately had her back and was going to defend her against Uriel’s discrimination and rude comments. She looked at the stands and saw Tom sitting uncomfortably between Sabrina and Esmeralda. Sabrina suddenly leaned on Tom and put her hand on his. Cassie’s heart felt heavy. She wished Sabrina could just fancy someone else. But that was never going to happen. </p><p>Abraxas whacked one of the Quaffles wildly. Cassie dodged it and fell off the box, tipping the lid and releasing the Bludgers inside. She made a wild attempt to get up and catch them but she failed. </p><p>The Chasers in the air began to try and catch the two Bludgers, which showed no signs of ever being put away. They flew wildly around, and the Chasers bumped into each other trying to get them. </p><p>Sabrina and Esmeralda were utterly excited to be witnessing this. Tom on the other hand was annoyed. Bludgers were so unpredictable, so dumb. What was the point of using something so uncontrollable? He’d seen in past years broken bones caused by Bludgers and he simply couldn’t comprehend why anyone would willingly submit themselves to that sort of risk. This only made him worry more, because now Cassie was at greater risk. </p><p>Cassie however, did not see it as a risk. She saw it as an adventure. She mounted her broom and soared into the sky by Noah. </p><p>“How about first ones to catch it get first dibs on numbers?” Noah asked. </p><p>“You’re on, Rookwood,” Cassie said with a smirk. Noah grinned and they both shot out to catch the Bludgers.</p><p>Over the years Cassie had become very good at dodging obstacles because where her parents’ house was, a gigantic forest stood nearby. She had practiced many times to fly between the trees and narrowly avoid branches. Her insticts were sharper for upcoming barriers and even better for quick changes of position to fly in a better formation. </p><p>Cassie flew up just as Bludger was about to pass. She whipped around at the last second and grabbed the Bludger from behind, clutching it to her chest. </p><p>The boys whooped. Cassie smirked and flew down to put the Bludger in it’s proper case, then dumping it into the barrel. </p><p>Noah swooped down afterward and handed her the other Bludger. </p><p>“I call number nineteen,” Cassie said. </p><p>“That’s my number,” Noah said with a smirk. “Pick another.” </p><p>“Your number?” Cassie asked. “Nineteen is my number. Why don’t you change numbers this year?” </p><p>Noah clutched his chest. “You don’t want to let me finish seventh year with the number I’ve carried since second year? I’m profoundly hurt.” </p><p>“Fine,” Cassie said. “Whoever gets to that tree first wins.” </p><p>Cassie bolted towards the tree at full speed, barely giving Noah time to react. He cursed then laughed, running behind her. He caught up quickly, and dove in front of her, causing her to crash into him. </p><p>“Cheater!” She said with a smile. </p><p>Noah picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Cassie squeaked and then started laughing. Noah walked calmly to the tree, then dropped her on the floor and sprinted to touch it. </p><p>“That’s unfair!” Cassie cried. Noah smirked and bowed. </p><p>“Oh alright you’re lucky I respect the fact 19 is your lucky number,” Cassie said, crossing her arms and attempting to look angry. Noah laughed and came closer to her.</p><p>”You look cute when you’re mad,” he said. </p><p>Cassie was a little flustered. She blushed and looked down sheepishly. “Thank you.” </p><p>Noah put his hand on her chin and lifted it, staring into her eyes. </p><p>“Don’t shy away from compliments,” he said. “Accept the fact you’re beautiful, and hold your head high. I’d like to see you smile more.” </p><p>Cassie felt her cheeks reddening at a rapid rate. </p><p>Noah just smirked and walked away. </p><p>Tom was so angry he could’ve snapped his phoenix cored wand in half if he wanted to. He made an excuse to Sabrina and Esmeralda about needing to leave to do homework and departed from the pitch. </p><p>He didn’t even know why he was irritated. He shouldn’t be angry, because it was his own stupid fault he hadn’t made an attempt to admit to Cassie he fancied her. Noah had rightfully done so. Despite understanding this, Tom was still so bitter. Did Cassie even notice him? Or did she see him as a brother? He knew his heart would shatter if she saw him as a brother. </p><p>Cassie watched Tom go and frowned. What was his rush? He’d left looking rather irritated. It was no secret he found Sabrina and Esmeralda annoying..perhaps they had bothered him a tad much. </p><p>Abraxas flew down to where Cassie was.</p><p>”Bloody hell,” he said. “That was ridiculous- I regret it.” </p><p>“Why did you even do it?” Cassie asked. “You hate Quidditch.” </p><p>Abraxas winced sheepishly. “Esmeralda said I’d look good in a uniform.” </p><p>“Oh you are a fool!” Cassie exhaled loudly. Abraxas shrugged. </p><p>“It would be hilarious if you made the team,” Cassie said. </p><p>“I hope not, dear Merlin,” Abraxas said. “I have a busy enough schedule already- I would be deceased within a month.” </p><p>Cassie laughed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>”You better make the team,” Cassie said. “I think it would be a learning experience to not be so impulsive.” </p><p>“Can’t help being popular with the ladies,” Abraxas said. Cassie rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Do you like Noah?” Abraxas asked.</p><p>”Nope,” Cassie said. “And I never will.” </p><p>“Then who do you like?” Abraxas said. </p><p>Cassie debated it internally. Should she tell Abraxas, her close friend, that she fancied Tom? Could she trust he wouldn’t tell Sabrina and break apart their friendship? What if he told Tom? </p><p>Abraxas had long been a very trustworthy friend but even then Cassie did not tell him everything. Perhaps he could help her in her situation if she told him, but if he chose to use it against her it could go very, very bad. </p><p>“You must swear you will never say anything!” Cassie hissed, grabbing Abraxas and pulling him away from the crowds of people. </p><p>“Fine, I promise,” Abraxas said. “Who is it?” </p><p>“No, swear it!” Cassie insisted. “You cannot tell Tom, and especially not Sabrina!” </p><p>“I swear it,” Abraxas said. He knew what she was going to say. And he did not play to reveal the information to anyone, of course, because he was a good friend. </p><p>“It’s Tom,” she said quietly, so quietly that the only reason he heard her was because he knew whose name she would say. </p><p>“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Abraxas said. </p><p>“It is!” Cassie said. “I’m not allowed to like him!” </p><p>Abraxas was confused. “What the bloody hell do you mean you’re not allowed to like him?” </p><p>“Because of Sabrina!” Cassie said. “A girl should never pursue the same guy as her friend. Sabrina has been pursuing him since first year, nonstop. I can’t like him, I simply can’t.” </p><p>“Who cares about that?” Abraxas said. “You’re perfectly free to like whomsoever you please.”</p><p>”But it’d make me such a bad friend!” Cassie said sadly. “A-And I’m starting to like him a lot!” </p><p>“Just let it happen, Cassie,” Abraxas said. “You don’t have to tell Sabrina- and I won’t tell her either. Allow yourself to have feelings. You don’t need to act upon them.” </p><p>“Oh fine,” Cassie said. “If I lose Sabrina as a friend I will hate myself forever.” </p><p>“You’re being so dramatic!” Abraxas cried. “You can like whoever you want. Tom is not Sabrina’s boyfriend- hell he doesn’t fancy her at all! And he never will! Just like him freely. If you later choose to date him then by all means do it.”  </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Cassie said. “I’ll just accept I fancy him...but I might still try to make the feelings go away.” </p><p>“No problem with that,” Abraxas said. Cassie sighed loudly and pressed her face into her hands, groaning loudly. </p><p>“It’s not like he’d ever like me back,” Cassie said coldly. “I’m- well I’m not pretty enough. He’d probably like a really pretty girl.” </p><p>“Oh shut up Cassie you’re pretty and you know it,” Abraxas said irritably. </p><p>From behind Abraxas, Noah began to walk toward them. Cassie sighed loudly and half smiled at Abraxas. Then she began to walk closer to Noah, who smirked at her. </p><p>Tom trudged angrily into his dorm room and shut the door, clicking the lock. </p><p>“Muffliato,” he said. He went to the nightstand and pulled out a thick book, a page inside marked. He opened it and took his wand and the ring of his maternal grandfather out. </p><p>He would do this now. He had to. His anger would get him through. If he didn’t do this now he’d never be able to. </p><p>He raised his wand and waved it over the ring in the manner the book asked him too. The ring began to glow in an eerie purple light. </p><p>Tom uncorked the potion he made and drank it. Pointing the wand at himself, he began to chant an incantation. The ring began to grow brighter. </p><p>About a third of the way in, Tom felt a horrible burning sensation in his stomach. He gagged bu forced himself to continue the incantation. The fire inside him went up into his lungs. He started gasping for air. Then his heart burned, more painfully than the other organs. He started wheezing and crashed into the ground, shaking violently. He fought against it with all his will. He gripped his wand tightly and pressed it against his chest, continuing the incantation in a shaky voice. </p><p>When he finished the incantation, the seizing was started still occurring. The last part would be the most difficult. Gasping for air and shaking violently, Tom pressed the wand on his forehead. Concentrating with everything he could muster he cast the spell. </p><p>He felt everything inside him explode. He fell rigid, and tasted all the blood inside his mouth. He started shaking again. Marvolo Gaunt’s ring was spinning at rapid speeds and glowing bright enough to illuminate the entire room in purple light. Tom gagged and began to throw up blood. His head ached, then suddenly something in his brain screamed so loudly he felt his eardrums pop. He clutched the side of his head and yelled so loudly he’d have woken the entire school if the room hadn’t become soundproof. His head felt like it was splitting open. Then came numbness. Tom couldn’t feel absolutely anything. He lay on the floor, stiff, almost lifeless. His shallow breathing scared him. Had he done it wrong? Was he dying? </p><p>Then his vision cleared. He felt every part of his body again. He could see clearly. The ring no longer glowed. </p><p>Tom’s heart race accelerated. He must’ve done it. </p><p>He grabbed a knife from the drawer. He positioned it in front of his stomach and closed his eyes tigtly. He raised the knife and stabbed it through himself. </p><p>There was no pain, no blood. The knife was quite clearly impaling him but he was completely fine. </p><p>Tom breathed heavily, pleased at his triumph.  </p><p>He had made his first Horcrux. He was immortal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was displeased about how often Noah was near him. For some odd reason Cassie constantly invited him to sit with Tom and Abraxas at lunch, which made for an uncomfortable hour. Tom doubted Cassie noticed, because otherwise Noah would not be sitting in front of him. </p><p>“I love October,” Noah sighed, earning a smile from Cassie. “It’s absolutely brilliant! Quidditch season begins at the end, there’s Halloween, and autumn is in full swing.” </p><p>“I think autumn is the most beautiful season,” Cassie said. Tom nodded, and then continued to do his homework. He did it often during lunch because he was able to utilize it as an excuse to not engage in conversation with Noah Rookwood. </p><p>“Oh Tom you are coming tomorrow, aren’t you?” Cassie asked suddenly, causing Tom to spill a drop of ink. He nodded, charming the ink away. </p><p>“It’s going to be a good game,” Noah said with a smile. “Those Gryffindorks won’t know what hit them.” </p><p>Abraxas laughed uncomfortably with Noah and Cassie. He noticed Tom looked like he was about to stab Noah with the quill. </p><p>Since Tom had made the Horcrux on the second day of school- about a month and a half ago- Abraxas had noticed a significant difference in him. Tom seemed to radiate much more authority, and he seemed more able to keep his temper in check. His silence was what Abraxas felt most intimidated by. Tom could have sinister thoughts roaming inside his head and no one would ever know. Abraxas shivered at the thought of Tom actually having split his soul. The boy was daring- and Abraxas admired it. If Tom was to be a leader against the filthy Mudbloods and Muggles, Abraxas would’ve wholeheartedly supported him. Tom had that effect on people. </p><p>“Well I’m off to study,” Cassie announced as she got up to leave. Abraxas and Tom instinctively got up to join her, but Noah did as well. Abraxas slowly sat down. Tom gave Noah a cold, hard, stare and sat back down with Abraxas. Cassie had already reached the Great Hall doors and had disappeared from view. </p><p>“You can come with us,” Noah said. “I think we can pull up another chair.” </p><p>“I’ve just remembered I’m not on Madame Kessler’s good side at the moment,” Abraxas said. Tom just nodded and looked down at his work. An essay about the powers of the bone breaking charm, how utterly ironic...</p><p>Noah left and Abraxas turned to Tom.</p><p>”I’ve never heard Rookwood be so soft!” Abraxas said. “That can’t be his real demeanor!” </p><p>“Rookwood’s a fake of course,” Tom said through gritted teeth. “If the rumors are true then he’s slept with many girls- the epitome of a manwhore.” </p><p>Abraxas sighed loudly and took a spoonful of fudge. He didn’t understand why Cassie was allowing Noah to come invade their friend group. She didn’t even like him! </p><p>“I don’t really feel like going to your Quidditch game,” Tom said honestly. “First of all I don’t like Quidditch, second of all I don’t want to see Noah and Cassie flirting in the sky.” </p><p>“They’re not flirting!” Abraxas said. “Noah is but Cassie isn’t! She doesn’t bloody like him. And no hard feelings, I don’t want to go either.” </p><p>“But you’re the Beater,” Tom said. “You’re the only thing that’ll keep Uriel Gunn from murdering Cassie- cause you’ll also have a bat.” </p><p>“I could try and keep her safe but only to an extent,” Abraxas said. “The Chasers work entirely independent from us- it won’t be my fault if I aim at a Gryffindork and a Slytherin gets hit. In the same manner I could try and save Cassie but if she moves then I’d hit her.” </p><p>“Well try not to,” Tom hissed. “And don’t you dare hit a Bludger into the stands because you will see what it’s like to be at the wrong end of my wand.” </p><p>“I understand,” Abraxas said. “Merlin, I really regret trying out. I didn’t think I’d make it but now here I am and sure now Esmeralda and I are dating but if I die will it have been worth it?” </p><p>“Of course not,” Tom said sharply. “It’s never going to be worth it, that girl is more dimwitted than Uriel Gunn and Noah Rookwood put together. You’re an idiot, Abraxas.” </p><p>“Oh shut up Tom you can’t even confess to Cassie you like her,” muttered Abraxas. Tom squeezed his quill so hard he snapped it in half. </p><p>“Might want to fix that,” Abraxas said, continuing to eat. Tom rolled his eyes and repaired his quill. </p><p>The next day Tom reluctantly woke up early to see the stupid Quidditch game. It was cold outside, and he was displeased about having to eat breakfast with Sabrina since Esmeralda, Abraxas, and Cassie had woken up earlier and were already at the pitch. </p><p>“This is nice,” Sabrina said with a smile. “Just you and I, it’s relaxing.” </p><p>Tom offered her a wry smile and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He bit into the soft bread and saw Sabrina was looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow and she blushed. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” she said. “I was thinking.” </p><p>Tom continued eating the bread. He wondered what Cassie was doing at the moment. </p><p>“How DARE you!” Noah snarled as he shoved Uriel Gunn against the wall. </p><p>Jonathan and Abraxas pulled Cassie back to safety as Noah and Uriel began to punch each other. Uriel aimed a punch at Noah’s face but Noah caught his fist, twisted his arm, and threw Uriel onto the ground. </p><p>“Don’t you EVER tell her something like that again,” Noah said venomously. He trudged back to where Cassie was, very shocked.</p><p>“Thank you,” she squeaked. Noah smiled and just walked out of the locker room. </p><p>She had entered the locker room to grab her uniform, then was planning to change inside the bathroom since there wasn’t a girls locker room, but Uriel had decided making snide comments would be appropriate for the situation.</p><p>Cassie had walked in on the several Slytherin boys changing, and had hurried to her locker to grab her things. </p><p>“Why don’t you just change in front of us, Cassie?” Uriel asked, earning some laughter from the three back up Chasers and Keepers. Noah had stared angrily at him. </p><p>“I’d rather change in the bathroom,” Cassie said flatly. </p><p>“But we’ve already seen you shirtless,” Uriel said. “I didn’t think you’d mind if we saw you wearing less.” </p><p>“Shut up, Gunn,” Noah hissed. He motioned for Cassie to leave, and she began to. </p><p>“We know you’re a slut, Cassie,” Uriel snapped. “You can’t hide that.”</p><p>And that’s when Noah had shoved Uriel into the wall. </p><p>Cassie quickly went into the bathroom and changed. She was shaking all over, either from nervousy or fear. Uriel was beginning to scare her more. </p><p>She decided she should tell Tom. But then she realized he might not even be able to do anything. Now that Noah constantly hung out with her, he was always rushing to defend her even if it was clear Tom’s reactions were faster to the threats. Tom had begun shying away and was avoiding speaking in Noah’s presence. Cassie got the feeling Tom disliked Noah, and she didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“You ok?” Jonathan asked her when she walked back into the locker room. </p><p>“I’m good,” she said, noticing Uriel was glaring at her. Abraxas came over.</p><p>Jonathan put his arm around her protectively and led her outside. Cassie’s heart began to slow to a normal speed. Abraxas followed closely behind, and Cassie noticed he kept looking back to see if they were being followed. </p><p>”Just avoid flying near him if you can,” Jonathan said.</p><p>“And watch for Bludgers,” Abraxas said. “I’ll help you out as much as I can.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Cassie said. She went and stood next to Noah, who was waiting by the tunnel that led to the Quidditch pitch. He was staring off into the blue sky outside, where the rest of Hogwarts sat in the bleachers anxiously anticipating the upcoming game. </p><p>“Ravenclaw is strong,” Noah said. “But if we beat Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, we will make it to the final.” </p><p>“Then we’ll beat them,” Cassie said. “We got this.” </p><p>Noah smiled at her. “I’m pretty sure that having you on the team boosted our chances of winning by at least sixty percent.” </p><p>Cassie felt herself blushing. Jonathan and Abraxas shifted awkwardly in place. </p><p>The whistle blew. It was time for the teams to assemble inside their tunnels. The rest of the Slytherin team and the alternates filed into the tunnel. The players shifted in order, by position, then by age. </p><p>Outside there was a big cheer. Emmet Turner must have been doing the commentary. Only he ever got such loud cheers.</p><p>”Welcome Hogwarts!” Emmet said. “Today is Saturday, October 16th, 1943! It is a beautiful day for some Quidditch!” </p><p>Tom clapped reluctantly. Sabrina was cuddled next to him and he felt uncomfortable, but simply couldn’t shove her away due to the lack of space in the stands. Why did spectators enjoy being packed like a can of sardines?</p><p>”First we have the Gryffindor team!” Emmet said. “Chasers Blake Weir, Leonard Poliharp, and Karl Cohen! Beaters- the wonder brothers Hector and Victor Wünder! Keeper Gabriel Ollot, and Seeker, Captain Kenneth Briedbarren!” </p><p>The Gryffindor section cheered loudly as their players proudly walked onto the field, waving, their brooms in their hands. Tom didn’t clap, he didn’t care at all for the Gryffindor team. </p><p>“And now from Slytherin!” Emmet called. Cassie shook the last bit of nerves away. “Chasers Noah Rookwood and Bryan Miller!”</p><p>Cassie wondered what was going on. Noah shrugged and walked out with Bryan.</p><p>”Beaters Abraxas Malfoy and Captain Uriel Gunn!” </p><p>Tom and Sabrina both cheered when Abraxas walked out but the instant Uriel was in view, they booed him loudly. </p><p>“Keeper Jonas Greene, and Seeker Jonathan Rowle!” </p><p>Jonathan smiled at Cassie and walked out after Jonas. Cassie lingered behind, wondering what to do. </p><p>“And last but certainly not least,” Emmet said in a booming voice, “the first girl ever to play Quidditch at Hogwarts in a match, Cassandra Davies!” </p><p>Cassie smirked in the direction of Emmet’s podium, running out to join her team. </p><p>Tom looked at Cassie, who was absolutely radiant even in the ugly uniform she had to wear. Sabrina was cheering loudly, then stopped and leaned on Tom. </p><p>The more Tom looked at Cassie the more he felt his heart rate speed up. She looked so beautiful...</p><p>Then he felt himself get hard again, except this time it happened too quickly cover with a sweater to conceal it from Sabrina. </p><p>“Hmm,” Sabrina said, smirking at him. She assumed he was hard because of her. Tom quickly took his jacket off and laid it across his pants. Sabrina slipped her hand under the jacket and touched his bulge.</p><p>”Don’t do that,” Tom snarled. Sabrina’s hand jumped out. That stupid girl was too comfortable with him, Tom thought. He had to scare her away somehow. He didn’t want Sabrina touching him anywhere, and especially not where she’d just done so.</p><p>”Captains shake hands!” The referee, Madame Freida called. Uriel and Kenneth walked up and shook hands, looking menacingly at each other. </p><p>Cassie gulped. “Mount your brooms.” She did so, and waited. </p><p>Madame Freida released the Snitch, then threw the Quaffle into the air. </p><p>Cassie reacted the fastest. She had caught the Quaffle just as the other players took off from the ground. She flew immediately toward the Gryffindor’s goalposts. </p><p>Noah flew up beside her. Closing in were the Gryffindors. Noah looked down and winked. Cassie dropped the Quaffle and Noah dove to catch it, the Gryffindors following him. He threw it back up instantly and Cassie caught it, continuing to soar to the goalposts. The Gryffindor Keeper shifted between the hoops nervously. Cassie faked a throw into the right hoop and threw it instead into the left. </p><p>“I can’t believe it!” Emmet cried. “Two minutes into the game and it’s ten- nil for Slytherin, thanks to an amazing goal by Davies!” </p><p>Noah whooped loudly and  flew next to Cassie was the Gryffindor Keeper threw the Quaffle back to its own Chasers. </p><p>“Cohen with the Quaffle- passes to Weir- throws to Poliharp- OH! Intercepted by Rookwood of Slytherin, he doubles back and INCREDIBLE! He’s thrown it to Davies and she caught it with one hand!” </p><p>Sabrina cheered loudly. Tom shifted uncomfortably as the sensation finally began to die down. </p><p>“Poliharp back in posession of the Quaffle- he’s flying to the goal- OUCH that’s got to hurt- Bludger by Malfoy catches Poliharp in the side, and he does not look too happy. Quaffle now in Miller’s hands, Miller dodges a Bludger and Wünder- er that’s Victor  Wünder I think- and passes to Rookwood. Rookwood in posession, he’s going fast, he’s going to shoot, he SCORES! Twenty- nil Slytherin!” </p><p>Cassie screamed loudly and punched her fists in the air as Noah flashed her a grin.</p><p>Cassie soared into the air as the Quaffle was thrown to Poliharp. She caught it and zoomed in between him and Weir, barely missing a Bludger. </p><p>“Davies with the Quaffle, she’s nearing the goal-“ </p><p>I narrowly missed being hit by a Bludger, and had to spin on my broom, which luckily confused the Keeper so much they didn’t see me score. </p><p>“Unbelievable! Did you guys see what she did?” Emmet asked excitedly. “That was so cool! Thirty - nil Slytherin, thanks to two marvelous goals by Davies!”</p><p>Tom was clapping loudly. He saw Uriel slam a Bludger in the direction of the Gryffindors. The force he hit it at was astounding, but fearful. If any human being were to get hit by one of those balls they’d likely shatter their bones on impact. </p><p>Cassie scored two more goals in the time Tom was Internally planning for a way to teach Uriel Gunn a lesson. Slytherin was winning by a longshot, and the Gryffindors were getting impatient. </p><p>Cassie flew gracefully, Quaffle tucked under her arm, through the other players. She closed in on the goal, her arm went up, prepared to throw the Quaffle. She was just about to release it when a Bludger collided with her arm. </p><p>She screamed loudly and the Quaffle dropped out of her hand. She clutched her arm and gasped, seeing a bone in her arm sticking out. </p><p>Noah flew over immediately and waved his arms for a time out. Cassie winced as she tried to grip the broom. </p><p>She of course did not expect for the Bludgers to still be whacked around since a time out had been called. By the time Noah warned her, a Bludger had collided with her back. She screamed and toppled forward off her broom. Noah caught her and hoisted her onto her broom. </p><p>“Thanks,” Cassie said, wincing greatly. Her back ached so bad, but she knew it wasn’t broken. </p><p>“That idiot Uriel hit the second Bludger,” Noah said, cursing. Cassie just nodded, the pain building up to the point where she did not feel she could move. </p><p>Noah flew her down to where Madame Freida was, waiting with the matron Madame Hollie. Tom raced down the stands, Sabrina at his heels. </p><p>“Cassie!” Tom said, running to where she was put on a stretcher.</p><p>”I feel like shit,” Cassie mumbled, giving him a half smile. Madame Hollie began to take her into the castle, and Tom followed. Sabrina and Noah decided they’d like to come too. </p><p>“You cannot all come at the moment!” Madame Hollie said sharply. “Only one of you!” </p><p>Sabrina, Tom, and Noah all looked at Cassie. Cassie was in so much pain, she did not need this situation. </p><p>“Sabrina,” Cassie said. “Because I’ll be needing to change into other clothes.” </p><p>Tom felt some of his anger cool off. He was glad she hadn’t picked Noah. She hadn’t picked Tom either but she had a valid reason. </p><p>Tom and Noah watched Madame Hollie and Sabrina take Cassie to the Hospital Wing. </p><p>“Thank you,” Tom said stiffly. “For catching her.” </p><p>“No problem,” Noah said darkly. “Uriel Gunn is going to regret that.” </p><p>“Couldn’t agree more,” Tom said menacingly. He cracked his knuckles. Noah huffed loudly and walked back onto the field. Tom decided he needn’t watch the game anymore. He decided he’d just go wait by the Hospital Wing until Cassie was ready to have visitors. </p><p>As he was walking down the Hall the rush of anger hit its climax. Tom was so angry at Uriel Gunn for even daring to aim a Quaffle at Cassie- his Cassie. He was going to pay. </p><p>“Ah, Tom m’boy!” Slughorn said enthusiastically. </p><p>Tom wheeled around and saw Professor Slughorn. </p><p>“Professor,” Tom said. </p><p>“Would you mind helping me with something?” Professor Slughorn asked. </p><p>Tom thought of Cassie. She wouldn’t be ready for visitors until about an hour...he had time. </p><p>“Not at all,” Tom said. “Lead the way.” </p><p>Professor Slughorn smiled and waved at him to follow him. </p><p>“You see I have this potion I’m trying to make and I have to titrate some acid into it but I need someone to hold down the cup and mix the solution as I do it,” Professor Slughorn said. “It must be ready by tonight if it is to be used for Monday’s lesson. I should’ve done this yesterday, but ah...I got caught up grading your essays.” </p><p>“Not to worry, Professor,” Tom said cordially. “I will help you.” </p><p>“You are a lifesaver, Tom m’boy!” Professor Slughorn said happily, opening the door to the Potions classroom. Tom went to where the titrating tube was set up and held onto the jar, dipping a mixer inside. </p><p>“Excellent, excellent,” Professor Slughorn said. He turned the knob and began the titration. </p><p>Tom’s mind kept going back to Cassie. Was she alright? How serious were her injuries? How should Tom torture Uriel after what he’d done? </p><p>“Tom,” Professor Slughorn said. “I can’t help but wonder...” </p><p>“Yes, Professor?” Tom asked, looking up. </p><p>“Are you and Miss Davies a couple?” Professor Slughorn asked. Tom felt his cheeks turn red.</p><p>”No Professor, we are not,” Tom said. </p><p>“Ah Tom!” Professor Slughorn said. “It does seem like it- the way you look at her and the way she speaks of you.” </p><p>“Speaks of me?” Tom asked curiously. </p><p>“Yes!” Professor Slughorn said. “She’s always spoken so highly of you.” </p><p>“Ah,” Tom said. His heart was beating faster. </p><p>“I do believe you should not let a marvelous girl such as Miss Davies escape,” Professor Slughorn says. “That is definitely a girl you would want to be in a relationship with.” </p><p>“I will keep that in mind, Professor,” Tom said. He noticed the clock was not working. He frowned, wondering again about Cassie. </p><p>The titration didn’t finish for what felt like a whole half hour. Tom was growing anxious about wanting to see Cassie. </p><p>“All done!” Professor Slughorn said. “Thank you, Tom, take ten points for Slytherin.” </p><p>“No problem, Professor,” Tom said, turning to leave.</p><p>”Oh please!” Professor Slughorn said. “Take some chocolates.” </p><p>“I shall take a few, Professor, if you don’t mind,” Tom said. “Cassie is in the Hospital Wing.”</p><p>”Dear boy why didn’t you tell me?” Slughorn said. “I’m sorry for keeping you here- yes take as many as you’d like.” </p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” Tom said. “And not to worry.” </p><p>Tom took some of the chocolates and went into the hallway, walking quickly to the Hospital Wing. </p><p>As he passed he saw a large banner near the Great Hall advertising the Halloween Party for sixth and seventh years. An idea came into Tom’s head.</p><p>He would ask Cassie to the party, then hand her the chocolates. Maybe then he’d gather up enough courage to tell her he fancied her... </p><p>Tom opened the doors of the Hospital Wing, and saw Noah Rookwood was there. </p><p>“Oh,” Tom said. “How did the game end?”</p><p>”Seventy-ten,” Noah said. “Jonathan caught the Snitch about ten minutes after you left. Where did you go by the way?”</p><p>”Professor Slughorn required my assistance,” Tom said, smiling to Cassie. She waved slightly. “What’s the damage?”</p><p>”Broken rib and broken arm is all,” Cassie said. “I should be fine tomorrow, but I’ll still be bruised and will need to drink a potion for a week straight to get my rib adjusted completely.” </p><p>“Could have been worse,” Tom said, walking up and handing her the chocolates. “From Professor Slughorn.” </p><p>“Oh he’s a dear,” Cassie said, taking a piece of the chocolate and biting into it gently. She offered some to Noah and Sabrina.</p><p>Sabrina came over to stand where Tom was, holding the chocolate, and took a piece. She made a big show of opening her mouth wide and placing the piece on her tongue, eating it slowly and looking at Tom with lust in her eyes. Tom shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>“Oi Cassie I have a question,” Noah said. Tom’s heart skipped a beat. “Will you come with me to the Halloween Party- as my girlfriend?” </p><p>Tom would’ve dropped the chocolate if Sabrina hadn’t been caressing his arm. Noah only knew Cassie for a month and a half, the scoundrel. Tom was fuming inside, but he could not show his anger. </p><p>Cassie looked quickly at Tom and Sabrina, then back at Noah. She’d been planning to ask Tom to come with her. She didn’t want to say no to Noah because he’d just saved her life and defended her countless times but she didn’t want to leave Tom alone. Sabrina looked at her sharply, inquiring why she was hesitating. </p><p>“O-Of course,” Cassie stammered, smiling. Noah grinned and nodded. </p><p>“Awesome,” he said. Then Sabrina took another piece of chocolate into her mouth, which gave Tom a wicked idea. </p><p>“Brilliant idea, Noah,” Tom said. He turned to face Sabrina and smiled. “Will you go to the party with me?” </p><p>Sabrina was absolutely overjoyed. “Of course Tom!” </p><p>Cassie couldn’t believe it. She knew damn well Tom had only done that because she’d said yes to Noah. She felt a huge surge of jealousy. Then she looked at Sabrina, who was so happy it radiated around the room. Cassie shook away any thoughts of changing her mind and saying something. </p><p>“Oh and Sabrina,” Tom said spitefully, looking at Cassie out of the corner of his eye, “I know you’ve liked me for ages- will you be my girlfriend?” </p><p>Sabrina squealed in delight and jumped into Tom’s arms, kissing him full on the lips. Cassie’s heart felt heavy, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She clutched her head.</p><p>”M-My head hurts,” Cassie said. “Can you all please leave?” </p><p>Noah nodded, smiled to her, then left. Tom looked at her. Cassie did not smile. Sabrina giggled and led Tom out by the hand. </p><p>Cassie felt like an idiot. Of course Tom Riddle didn’t like her. Sabrina had gotten the guy....and Cassie was stuck with the regret of having waited too long to tell Tom she fancied him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Cassie,” Abraxas mumbled as Cassie wiped her tear stained eyes. </p><p>Cassie clutched the pillow on Abraxas’ bed and sniffled loudly. She had just finished telling him about her immense jealousy for Sabrina, and her discomfort at having to date Noah. The Halloween Party was tomorrow, and he hadn’t even cared to make it known they were dating. In fact, he’d sort of been avoiding her.</p><p>”Noah Rookwood is...like that,” Abraxas said. “He doesn’t believe in labels. I’m sorry Cassie...you’re stuck with the guy you dislike while Sabrina has Tom.” </p><p>“Of course she has Tom!” Cassie said, her voice cracking. “She’s always gotten what she wants. She’s bloody beautiful- why wouldn’t Tom like her? Besides I s-shouldn’t be angry, I was never even supposed to like him in the first place!”</p><p>”You can like or dislike anyone you please,” Abraxas said, handing her a tissue. “And honestly I don’t think Tom asked her out because he liked her. He must’ve been spiteful that Noah asked you.” </p><p>“Yeah right!” Cassie said in a high pitched voice. “He never liked me, I just thought he might.” </p><p>Abraxas frowned. Cassie wiped her eyes again and breathed heavily, shuddering. </p><p>“Ready to go to Potions?” Abraxas asked quietly.</p><p>”Yes,” Cassie said. She pointed her wand at her face and the tear stains disappeared.</p><p>Abraxas put his arm around her and led her out of his dorm, then the Slytherin Common Room. </p><p>They walked silently onward to Potions. For Abraxas, the silence was awkward. He wanted to talk to Cassie, to let her know it was ok to feel what she felt. The silence worried him because he felt that she  could be thinking more about the situation and torturing herself with keeping it within when she should really be talking about it. </p><p>On the other hand, Cassie found the silence comforting. She could only hear her and Abraxas breathing, and knowing she had a friend beside her was enough to make her feel safer. Cassie didn’t really believe in talking about her feelings but she had, so silence was a nice balance after all the talking she’d done. </p><p>Walking into Potions the first thing Cassie saw was Sabrina and Tom. Sitting together. Their lips connected. </p><p>She cringed and felt anger boil inside her. Abraxas grabbed her arm and led her to a seat much further away. They sat down and Cassie hissed.</p><p>“Don’t look at them,” Abraxas said. “That’s just disgusting - I don’t think I should be able to see Sabrina’s tongue- and I think she’s licking HIS lips.” </p><p>Cassie gagged and put her head down on the desk. She felt so miserable because she was so angry. She shouldn’t be angry but she was. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>“Good afternoon, sixth years!” Professor Slughorn greeted, which made Cassie sit up with a groan. </p><p>“Today we’ll be brewing a rather difficult potion,” Professor Slughorn said. “I do not expect any of you to achieve it on the first try. We will revisit it in detail on Friday when we have double Potions. The instructions are on the board- begin!” </p><p>Cassie sighed loudly and went to the back to get ingredients. Conveniently, Sabrina had come over. </p><p>“Hi Cassie,” she said, giggling. Cassie offered her a smile. </p><p>“I had a question,” Sabrina said. Cassie looked at her dully. “You know how you have a room to yourself but don’t use it? I was wondering-“ </p><p>“Yeah fine whatever,” Cassie said harshly. “Just go in when you please.” </p><p>She aggressively grabbed the rest of the ingredients and trudged back to where Abraxas was. </p><p>“What happened?” He asked. </p><p>“Sabrina would like a room for herself and Tom no doubt,” Cassie said icily, glaring daggers at Sabrina and Tom, who were smiling at each other. </p><p>Abraxas couldn’t even believe how stupid Tom was. He was just ruining everything! He never should’ve asked out Sabrina. He should’ve just confessed he liked Cassie earlier like Abraxas told him to! Abraxas admired Tom’s intelligence and all but the bloke really was an idiot. </p><p>Cassie began to angrily brew her potion. Abraxas was afraid she’d mess up and blow up the classroom since she seemed to be adding the ingredients too quickly. Luckily, Cassie’s great skill in Potions was enough to save Abraxas’ life. Therefore she not only finished the potion, but she was the only one who did it perfectly.</p><p>“Absolutely incredible, Miss Davies!” Professor Slughorn praised. “I am thoroughly impressed.”</p><p>“Thank you sir,” Cassie said smugly, seeing Tom glaring at her. He was supposed to be the best Potioneer in the classroom. How had Cassie become better? </p><p>“Oh Tom I think you added the spices wrong,” Sabrina said.</p><p>“No I didn’t you silly girl,” Tom said. “I added them correctly whereas you added them wrong.” </p><p>Sabrina just giggled and kept going. </p><p>Tom was absolutely confused about everything. Out of impulse he’d asked Sabrina out. Now he was to succumb to daily sessions of making out- which in his opinion was disgusting. Especially with Sabrina. He had to endure long hours of her gossiping and doing everything but her homework. Tom had a difficult time concentrating now.</p><p>Tom knew it was a mistake when he did it, but now he was unable to escape. Cassie and Abraxas both had stopped talking to him. Sabrina was constantly begging for more- which Tom still refused to give. This of course did not stop Sabrina from reaching into his pants and doing whatever she pleased. However, it did confuse her because for some reason unknown to her, Tom never got hard when she was there. </p><p>Tom turned back to his potion and added the final ingredient, raising his hand to call on Professor Slughorn. He trudged over and grinned.</p><p>“Excellent, Tom,” he said, walking away. </p><p>“You’ve done so good, love!” Sabrina said.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Tom snapped. </p><p>He had already told Sabrina how against pet names he was but she still called him one every now and then. It was disgusting, and utterly stupid. </p><p>Tom had been trying to get Sabrina to break up with him. He was so verbally abusive to her it was a wonder she hadn’t already ran out of the relationship. He was trying to be as mean as he could to her so she would leave him alone but it seemed to only make her want to stay. What an idiot girl. </p><p>The bell rang and Tom saw Cassie and Abraxas immediately get up and leave the classroom full speed for dinner. Tom just exhaled out of his nostrils forcefully and began to pack his things.</p><p>“Tom?” Professor Slughorn asked. “A word if you please.” </p><p>“Certainly Professor,” Tom said. </p><p>“I’ll wait in the Great Hall,” Sabrina said with a wink. She blew a kiss at Tom, which he ignored. Once she’d exited the classroom, he walked up to Professor Slughorn’s desk.</p><p>“Yes, Professor?” Tom asked. Professor Slughorn cleared his throat.</p><p>“I’ve noticed you and Miss Davies are no longer speaking, Tom,” Professor Slughorn said. “Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why.” </p><p>Tom hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“I’ve also noticed Miss Avery has grown rather attached to you,” Professor Slughorn continued. “And Mr Malfoy is siding with Miss Davies- dear Merlin Tom is there a problem? You all were such good friends!” </p><p>“It’s probably my fault Professor,” Tom mumbled. Professor Slughorn stared at Tom curiously.</p><p>“Well how can you fix it?” He asked. </p><p>Tom hesitated again, gulping. “I don’t know if I can.” </p><p>“Well you certainly must try!” Professor Slughorn says. “It’s rather sad to see none of you getting along as a group anymore.”</p><p>“I’ll try, Professor,” Tom said. </p><p>“You better,” Professor Slughorn said. “I do remember advising you not to let Miss Davies go.” </p><p>Tom sighed loudly. “Professor, can I talk to you about it?”</p><p>“Of course, Tom,” Professor Slughorn said. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’ve made a grave mistake,” Tom said. “I didn’t tell Cassie I liked her. And when Noah Rookwood asked her out I got so jealous I asked Sabrina out! And now I’m stuck in a relationship I can’t stand and Cassie and Abraxas aren’t speaking to me.” </p><p>“Ah that is quite difficult,” Professor Slughorn said. “Well for starters, why be in a relationship you aren’t comfortable with? You shouldn’t stay in that. Also, try and apologize to Miss Davies and Mr Malfoy. Perhaps they are hurt you shut them out when you began to date Miss Avery.” </p><p>“I could try to do that,” Tom said miserably. “I just feel like Cassie won’t ever like me now.”</p><p>“She might if you apologize,” Professor Slughorn said. “Be sincere.” </p><p>“Alright Professor,” Tom sighed. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I hope it gets solved, Tom m’boy!” Professor Slughorn said. “I’d rather like it if my two prefects didn’t despise each other.” </p><p>Tom nodded and smiled wryly before walking out of the classroom. </p><p>Slughorn was right, thought Tom, I should just apologize to Cassie. </p><p>But upon nearing the Great Hall, everything that urged Tom to apologize to her and break up with Sabrina disappeared. Because in that moment he passed by a secluded hallway and turned to see Noah’s lips crashing onto Cassie, and his hands grabbing her hips to lift her up, making her legs wrap around his waist.</p><p>That night was to be the first round of Prefect duties that Tom and Cassie did together. Tom and Cassie were both not eager to attend this duty- and were trying to avoid each other. </p><p>“I’ve got- er- a bad leg,” Tom told Professor Slughorn, who rolled his eyes and sent Tom back to his desk. </p><p>“I feel so sick- it’s that time of the month,” Cassie pleaded. Slughorn shook his head and sent her back too. </p><p>By the time night had approached, Cassie was so anxious that Abraxas had to make her drink a Draught of Peace.</p><p>”I can’t do this, Abraxas,” Cassie said. “I’m so nervous- I won’t be able to talk to him! I’m so jealous, so angry, what if I reveal I like him?!”</p><p>”I know you wouldn’t do that,” Abraxas said. “Besides, I bet he feels just as jealous of you and Noah.” </p><p>“I still don’t believe that he only asked Sabrina out because he was jealous Noah asked me,” Cassie said sadly. “Sabrina is...gorgeous. Compared to me, especially.”</p><p>”Shut up, Cassie,” Abraxas said. “You’re just bringing yourself down for no reason.” </p><p>Cassie groaned and let herself fall onto Abraxas’ bed, screaming into the pillow.</p><p>Tom felt just as awkward. He was sitting in the Common Room, waiting for the time to hit 9 o’clock. He’d been so angry after seeing Noah touching HIS Cassie that Tom had already planned his next Horcrux- the locket of Salazar Slytherin. He was going to need a lot of determination to not kill Noah to make the third Horcrux- and a lot of determination to not slam Cassie against a wall and kiss her so good she’d dump Noah on the spot. </p><p>Tom rested his head back on the couch and sighed loudly. He was so annoyed with everything and everyone. With Noah, for taking his girl and daring to put his filthy hands on her when he wasn’t even worthy to look her in the eyes. With Sabrina, for bugging him so much he turned to her- of all people- to date in an attempt to spite Cassie. With Abraxas, for siding completely with Cassie and leaving Tom alone to figure out what the bloody hell he was supposed to do. With Uriel, for hurting Cassie and giving way to the opportunity Noah had to ask Cassie out. With Cassie, for saying yes to Noah. How could she do that? Abraxas had assured Tom she didn’t actually like Noah. Why would she say yes if she didn’t have feelings for Noah?</p><p>He heard a door open and turned, seeing Cassie coming up the staircase, her hair slightly messy and her face red. </p><p>Tom got up a little too quickly, and felt his head spin as he offered a courteous smile to Cassie, who smiled wryly and walked straight out the Common Room door into the hall, not bothering to wait for Tom. </p><p>Cursing mentally, Tom followed her out. She was already halfway to the end of the hall where the patrol route started, when Tom jogged to catch up. </p><p>Neither of them spoke. They walked calmly through two entire hallways without uttering a word. The only problem was all the tension between them, held within the large space between their two bodies. </p><p>Tom couldn’t stand it. He wanted to close the gap, grab Cassie’s beautiful face and press his lips to her neck- her lips- anywhere really. He wanted to hold her close and tell her how much he liked her, how he longed to have her as his girlfriend, maybe even his Queen to rule alongside him when he took over the world. </p><p>On the other hand, Cassie was absolutely anxious and wanted more than anything to disappear. She didn’t want to be so close to Tom, because then she’d have to think about how much she liked him and how jealous she was of Sabrina, and how much she wanted to break up with Noah. Then another bit of her wanted to slap Tom for dating Sabrina when he didn’t like her- first of all it wasn’t fair to Sabrina or to herself. Second of all, it wasn’t even going to make Tom happy. What point was there to it?</p><p>Tom cleared his throat. “So er- how are you?” </p><p>Cassie was taken aback. She gulped loudly. “F-fine. You?” </p><p>“Fine too,” Tom said. He pursed his lips. “How are you and- that- boy.” </p><p>“Fine,” Cassie mumbled, not wanting to meet Tom’s penetrating glare. Tom was irritated that Cassie wouldn’t even look at him. </p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>”What about you and Sabrina?” Cassie asked, a bit of harshness coming out in her tone. </p><p>“We’re fine,” Tom said. </p><p>Cassie huffed loudly. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re dating that- that boy,” Tom said suddenly. Cassie looked at him incredulously. </p><p>“And I can’t believe you’re dating Sabrina!” Cassie said. “You despise her!” </p><p>“And I’m sure you despise Rookwood!” Tom snarled. “What the bloody hell do you even see in him!” </p><p>“Well for one he’s kind-“ </p><p>“There are other boys out there, Cassie!” Tom snapped. “You could have picked anyone else-“</p><p>”Why the bloody hell does it matter to you what I see in him?” Cassie shrieked. “You’re not my brother!” </p><p>“As your friend I have a right to advise you-“ </p><p>“You don’t even speak to me anymore!” Cassie cried. “And you never cared before, why do you now? You don’t have any authority over me!”</p><p>”But I care enough about you to have a say in it,” Tom spat. “And I-“ </p><p>“But you don’t care about Sabrina, do you?” Cassie snarled. “It isn’t fair to her that you’re dating her out of spite or whatever motive-“ </p><p>“Spite?” Tom snarled. “I’m not dating her out of spite-“ </p><p>“Then why the bloody hell are you?” Cassie screamed. “Why her and why not- why not anyone else- why not- m-me?” </p><p>Cassie burst into tears, but Tom was unable to comfort her because of how angry he was. </p><p>“Because Noah beat me to you! And if I can’t have you then she’ll be fine- she’s got rather large breasts-“ </p><p>Cassie made a snarling sound and turned to storm away. </p><p>“Don’t you walk away from me!” Tom snarled, grabbing her arm. </p><p>“Oh sod off, Tom!” Cassie said. “Why should I stay? I don’t mean anything to you! You always told me everything, always asked me before you did anything! Now you’re with her and you won’t speak to me- and and- ugh! Of course you like her more!” </p><p>“And you like Rookwood more!” Tom snapped. “You didn’t even speak to me that much once you began talking to him-“ </p><p>“Because you refused to speak to me!” Cassie shrieked. “I never wanted him to come but he tagged along! You just shut me out completely and it’s making me miserable!” </p><p>“Imagine how I feel?” Tom snarled. “Rookwood is touching you like that and it makes me so bloody angry-“ </p><p>“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Cassie screamed. “I fancied you too but now you’ve gone and ruined it!” </p><p>“Don’t you dare pin the blame on me!” Tom said. “It’s not my fault you attract idiots-“</p><p>”And what are you insinuating with that?” Cassie said angrily. “That only idiots like me? Am I just that ugly to you? Are my breasts not as large as Sabrina’s, is that it?” </p><p>“I never said-“ </p><p>“Yeah whatever,” Cassie said, gritting her teeth. “At any rate, Noah’s is bigger than YOURS!” </p><p>Cassie then shook her hand out of Tom’s grasp and stormed away, cursing loudly. </p><p>Tom punched the wall nearest him. He was sick of this. He’d been an idiot- it turns out Cassie did like him back- and he’d gone and insulted her and probably ruined all his chances with her. </p><p>Surprisingly, no one had come out into the hall to investigate all the yelling. Tom decided he was done with his patrol for tonight. He made his way down to the second floor girl’s bathroom, planning on completing his next Horcrux with in the Chamber of Secrets. </p><p>Tom angrily strode to the sink, snarled a hiss and shot down the tunnel, landing on his feet in front of a sleeping basilisk. </p><p>“<em>Wake up,” </em>Tom said. “<em>I’ve come to visit you.” </em></p><p>The basilisk uncoiled, revealing how large it was. Tom smiled, seeing it had grown quite a bit. He did not dare meet it’s deathly glance, but still moved closer to caress its back.</p><p><em>”Remember the Horcruxes I told you about?” </em>Tom asked. “<em>Well I’ve made one. And you may see me make another one now.” </em></p><p><em>“Niceeee,” </em>the basilisk said, slithering to coil itself again, ready to watch Tom. </p><p>Tom smiled cruelly, and took out the locket, looking into the mirror. For a moment he saw his own eyes, and then he swore Cassie’s brilliant green eyes staring back at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom felt even more out of place the instant he walked in. </p><p>The flashing lights were overkill- and the decorations were not even scary. Tom felt the party was dull in decorations, but Sabrina enjoyed it. </p><p>“This is so brilliant!” She squealed. “Oh Tom- let’s dance!” </p><p>Tom sighed loudly as Sabrina gripped his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. </p><p>Tom didn’t know what to do. He stood almost like a puppet, his arms outstretched forward and his legs stiff. Sabrina scoffed, moving his hands to rest on her hips and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. </p><p>Tom looked down expectantly at Sabrina, waiting for her to tell him what to do next. </p><p>“It’s a slow song!” She said, slightly irritated. “We dance now!” </p><p>“I’m not sure how to do that,” Tom said harshly. “I don’t  usually do these sorts of activities.” </p><p>“Well you will now,” Sabrina said, pressing her body onto Tom’s and tugging him to the side to begin dancing. </p><p>Tom awkwardly moved his feet, following Sabrina. He stepped on her a couple times, and once he figured out how the dance he purposely stepped on her more. Perhaps she might break up with him if he annoyed her enough. </p><p>The entire time, Tom thought of Cassie. Last night he’d learned she fancied him. He’d told her he’d fancied her too. He’d seen her eyes looking back at him in the mirror- however he wasn’t sure why. When he’d looked at the writing on the side of the mirror, it had said Erised. What the bloody hell did that mean? </p><p>He felt as though he’d completely ruined his chances with Cassie, but it did not stop him from wanting to leave Sabrina. </p><p>Sabrina did not seem to care she was in a toxic relationship. Tom had been as abusive as possible without hitting her. He constantly degraded her with comments. He was as controlling as possible- he had forbid her from having male friends and forbid her from going anywhere without him. He bothered her as often as he could- continuously asking her to do things he could do himself. Nevertheless, Sabrina glorified him and followed him like a lost puppy. She praised everything about him- and it was up to the point that she’d please him with oral sex every day because she felt he deserved it. (She’d told him so.)</p><p>Tom of course did not mind that last action as much. It was awkward since he had no feelings for Sabrina, but she was offering. He wasn’t going to lie- it wasn’t too bad. </p><p>“Tom you’ve got to hold me, you can’t just hang your arms by my sides,” Sabrina whined, snapping Tom out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes as she gripped his hands and pressed them to her hips. </p><p>“I don’t like dancing,” Tom said. “In fact, this isn’t enjoyable at all.” </p><p>“Then what would you rather do?” Sabrina asked scathingly. </p><p>“Anything, honestly,” Tom said, exasperated. A smile crept onto Sabrina’s face. </p><p>“Why don’t we use that room, then?” Sabrina asked. “Cassie’s room.”</p><p>Tom’s mouth nearly dropped open. Was she serious? Tom thought she’d lost her mind.</p><p>”Pardon?” Tom asked. </p><p>“Cassie’s prefect room!” Sabrina squealed. “The one she doesn’t use. It’s still there- I asked her in Potions the other day if we could use it.” </p><p>“And she said YES?” Tom asked incredulously. Sabrina giggled.</p><p>”Of course she did!” Sabrina said. “She is my best friend after all.” </p><p>No she isn’t, Tom wanted to retort. She’s never been your best friend- she’s always been closer with Abraxas and I. Mostly with me. Tom thought Sabrina must be one of the most dimwitted girls in the whole school. </p><p>“So what do you say?” Sabrina asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Shall we?” </p><p>Tom was about to say no, that he did not fancy doing anything with her to begin with, but then he saw Noah kiss Cassie by the drinks table and his anger boiled up. </p><p>“Of course,” Tom said. “And let’s be as loud as we can.” </p><p>Seething, he grabbed Sabrina’s arm and dragged her away. </p><p>Meanwhile, Cassie had been having a horrid time.</p><p>“I don’t know why I even bothered to come,” Cassie said two minutes into the party. </p><p>“Because you didn’t tell Noah to sod off like I told you to,” Abraxas said. “Now you basically have to come.” </p><p>“You know I couldn’t bring myself to tell him,” Cassie sighed. “He’d be hysterical.” </p><p>“Well if he can’t understand you have preferences then he isn’t the guy for you- we’ve been over this. You hate him,” Abraxas said. He was starting to wonder if Cassie maintained a relationship with Noah solely because she felt it was a manner of inflicting punishment on herself. </p><p>“This is stupid,” Cassie said. “The music isn’t even good.” </p><p>“Well they can’t play WitchWhore here,” Abraxas said. “It curses far too much. And of course Goblins of Hell isn’t appropriate either.” </p><p>“But this party is for sixth year and up! And people are doing it left and right,” Cassie said. “What does it matter?” </p><p>“The Professors put a charm,” Abraxas said. “They can’t stop us from being weird but they forbid us from playing music with cursing in it. Dunno why that’s more censored than everything else - I mean look at Janice over there. She’s practically naked.” </p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes. She moved towards the couch and went to sit down, Abraxas following her closely behind. </p><p>“This whole environment is so strange,” Cassie said. “You see these people in the halls and they look like innocent students. Here they’re all like passionate wild animals.” </p><p>“Honestly,” Abraxas said, sipping his drink. “Like that Hufflepuff girl over there that’s - oh Merlin I’ll not describe what she’s doing...but yeah.”</p><p>Cassie leaned back on the couch, breathing deeply. She’d only closed her eyes for what seemed like ten seconds before someone sat down on her other side. </p><p>“Hey babe,” Noah Rookwood said, smirking at Cassie and wrapping his arm around her. </p><p>Cassie looked at him and smiled wryly. “Hey.” </p><p>“Not having fun, I see,” Noah said. “Don’t you want to dance?” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Cassie said. “I don’t like dancing. I’m exhausted.” </p><p>Noah looked displeased. “You must dance with me.” </p><p>“I don’t have to,” Cassie said flatly. “I don’t want to.” </p><p>Noah laughed wryly. “You will dance with me.” </p><p>“No I won’t,” Cassie snapped. “I haven’t got to do anything you want.” </p><p>Noah grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, crashing his lips onto hers. Cassie pushed him off forcefully. </p><p>“You can’t force me into things Noah!” Cassie said, stomping on his foot and darting right out the door. </p><p>As soon as she entered the hall she heard giggling. She turned to see Sabrina and Tom walking away, together. Sabrina’s hand was inside Tom’s pants. </p><p>Cassie almost cried out in rage. She stormed over to the Library. </p><p>The doors of course, were locked. Cassie simply opened them. Once inside she went into the Restricted Section and found a place with no bookshelves around. She conjured a blanket and pillow out of thin air and laid down on the floor, shutting her eyes and falling into deep sleep. </p><p>Tom, meanwhile, was locked in an embrace with Sabrina. </p><p>He didn’t like the way her lips felt. They were chapped, and rough, and clearly contaminated from everything she did with them. Tom didn’t want to lock his lips onto hers- but what choice did he have? Besides, he was so furious at seeing Noah with Cassie he couldn’t really stop himself from taking it out in this manner. </p><p>Sabrina giggled and got off of him, moving down to grab his belt and undo it, fumbling a lot since she was attempting to do it so quickly. </p><p>“Slow down, silly girl,” Tom said. “We’ve got all night.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Sabrina said, looking at him with lust in her eyes. “We do.” </p><p>She began to undo his belt more slowly, but in a seductive way. She carefully took the belt apart, then unbuckled his pants. She slowly pulled down his zipper and flashed him a naughty glance before she opened a space to reach her hand inside and grab. </p><p>Tom didn’t even object when she placed her mouth on it- in fact he found himself surprised that he hadn’t swatted her away. The jealousy he felt overcame him so much. </p><p>There is no way Cassie and Noah have done this, Tom thought. She merely said Noah’s was bigger because she was angry... </p><p>Tom had never been self conscious about size, but he was so angry about it nevertheless. He dare even be compared to Noah Rookwood? Rookwood was beneath him, a peasant. Tom had two Horcruxes, he was immortal. Rookwood had none, and was as easy to kill as he was disposable. </p><p>Sabrina then took her shirt off, which made Tom aware of just how far she wanted to go. He didn’t react when she stripped entirely naked before him, and she didn't object when she took over the entire situation and pleased herself with him. Tom only laid there, thinking how bad it felt. Sabrina was likely as inexperienced as he was. She didn’t know how to do anything, and Tom found himself so utterly uncomfortable he began to question why he’d allowed this to begin with. He didn’t have any other choice now but to take it. </p><p>When Cassie woke up, she had no idea what time it was. </p><p>Cassie stretched her legs out, and groaned as her neck cracked. She reached upward and her arms extended out towards the roof. She grabbed her wand and waved it, sending the blanket and pillow back to wherever it’d come from. She rubbed her eyes, then suddenly gasped. </p><p>“I have Quidditch today!” She cried, bolting up and out of the Restricted Section, out of the Library, into the hall, and finally into the Slytherin Common Room. </p><p>Once there she became aware of the fact that it was five thirty in the morning. The game was not until seven. </p><p>Sighing loudly, she went to her room and found her blanket and pillow there. The other girls were still fast asleep. She didn’t feel she’d be able to sleep anymore, so she decided to just take a shower and have an early breakfast.</p><p>Tom woke up with a massive headache. Sabrina was next to him, curled up, naked under the thin sheets. He felt like absolute crap. He vowed to never sleep with Sabrina again, it had been bloody awful. </p><p>He looked at the clock and groaned. It was so early, and he didn’t feel he could be overcome by sleep anymore. He’d have to occupy himself with something. </p><p>Tom wasn’t even sure if he wanted to attend the Quidditch game. Why did he care if Cassie and Abraxas were playing? They weren’t friends. They didn’t need his support. </p><p>Nevertheless Tom decided that out of respect he’d watch their game. Uriel Gunn was still a prominent threat to Cassie’s life, and he wanted to protect her despite the fact he hated her- and loved her- so bloody much. </p><p>Tom got out of the bed and grabbed a towel from the edge, wrapping it around his waist. He strode to his dresser and took out some clothes. He passed by the mirror and winced. </p><p>His face had become slightly thinner. His eyes looked darker. He looked more powerful, more refined, but more depressed. Perhaps he looked it because he felt it. But then again, Tom could not tell. </p><p>He exited the room and went to the showers. Of all the things in life Tom hated, it was having to use a joint restroom with his entire House. He supposed the architect at Hogwarts did not think that the dorms should have their own bathrooms, for whatever reason. It was idiotic. </p><p>Tom walked into the bathroom, clothes, and towel in hand, prepared to cleanse himself from the disgusting events of the night before. As he entered, he heard a voice. </p><p>The voice was soft, and clear. It resonated against the walls in a beautiful melody. Whoever it was- a girl- was singing. Singing absolutely beautifully. </p><p>Cassie washed the shampoo out of her hair, continuing to sing the song that had played at her brother’s wedding. A lovely song that her mother had written, one of joy and love. </p><p>Cassie’s voice filled the entire bathroom, echoing all over. The sweet sound that came out of her mouth was enough to make her feel better despite all the conflict she had going on inside her head and in her life. Cassie felt at peace. It was just her, the water, and her voice. </p><p>Tom crept closer to the shower area, careful not to make a sound. Whoever was singing so incredibly must be acknowledged... </p><p>When Tom saw Cassie, in all her physical beauty, standing in the shower with water running down her body and a tantalizing sound escaping her lips, he felt absolutely helpless. Helpless to the power she carried with her words, her actions. Tom felt in that instant that the world could have ended and he wouldn’t have cared, because in that moment he felt overcome by how incredible Cassie was. He was overwhelmed with anger at himself for letting such a precious creature out of his grasp. </p><p>He watched as she moved her hands around herself, moving the bar of soap so it slid across her delicate skin. Tom closed his eyes and listened as her voice made him feel whole. For a second he regretted making the Horcruxes. </p><p>Tom moved so that he could listen, but not be seen. Of course this would mean he couldn’t se Cassie anymore- but having already gotten hard it was probably better if he laid his eyes off her. He knew she’s be displeased if she found out he was watching her. </p><p>Cassie turned the water off and sighed loudly, leaning against the wall. Her song had ended, and so had the glorious feeling. She reluctantly got dressed slowly, and grabbed her things to exit the bathroom. </p><p>She walked past the stalls, and noticed all of the doors were closed, which they hadn’t been when she’d arrived. She could’ve sworn she also heard a cough. She paid it no heed- if someone had heard or seen her it didn’t even matter anymore. </p><p>When Cassie left, Tom climbed out of the stall. He quickly took a shower then exited the bathroom and went straight to his room, leaving Sabrina to deal with whatever mess resided in Cassie’s unused room. </p><p>When six thirty arrived, Cassie made her way onto the Quidditch pitch. She was exhausted, but at the same time wide awake. The adrenaline coursing through her body made her feel free despite knowing the time bomb she was walking into. </p><p>“I didn’t like what you did last night,” Noah said the instant she walked up. </p><p>“Nor did I like what you did,” Cassie retorted. “You can’t force me to dance if I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Noah said. He then offered her a small smile. “At any rate- I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Alright,” Cassie said flatly, walking over to Abraxas. </p><p>“How did you sleep?” He asked her. </p><p>“Eh,” Cassie said. “I slept in the Restricted Section.” </p><p>“I figured you did,” Abraxas said. “Because you always sleep there when you’re not in the Slytherin Common Room.” </p><p>Cassie sighed loudly. She went into the locker room and got into the line position she was meant to be in, hoping the game would begin soon. </p><p>Tom went straight to the stands, and was pleased to see that Sabrina was not there. </p><p>As soon as seven o’clock hit, the teams organized themselves.</p><p>”Happy November!” Emmet Turner said into the microphone. “Today is a brilliant day to watch a Quidditch match. For today- Ravenclaw versus Slytherin!” </p><p>A loud cheer came from the Ravenclaw section, and an even louder one from the Slytherin section. </p><p>“So far Ravenclaw and Slytherin each have one win, Gryffindor one, and Hufflepuff none,” Emmet said. “Now- the teams! From Ravenclaw: Chasers Simmons Grier, Nathan Kurt, and Omar Hathaway. Beaters Angelo Brokovitch and Darrel King. Keeper Moises Garza and Seeker Giovanni Janns.”  </p><p>As the Ravenclaw team filed out, Noah walked over to Cassie.</p><p>”What?” She demanded. </p><p>“I’m going to apologize again,” Noah said. “I’ve been a downright arse. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Oh alright I accept your apology,” Cassie said. </p><p>“And now Slytherin!” Emmet called. “Chasers Noah Rookwood, Cassandra Davies, and Bryan Miller!” </p><p>Cassie walked out so quickly she had to pause for a moment to end up behind Noah. She just wanted to get this over with, she didn’t feel too good at the moment. </p><p>The game began and of course everything Cassie felt decided to spill out. One minute she was fine and had scored two goals, and the next she felt so overwhelmed that when Noah passed her the Quaffle, she froze. </p><p>“Cassie! Throw it!” Noah yelled. </p><p>She looked at him wide eyed, and her hands shook. Realizing something was wrong, Noah flew over. </p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked.</p><p>”N-no,” Cassie stammered, feeling her chest begin to tighten. She started seeing blurry, and she felt her head begin to hurt. </p><p>Ravenclaw Chaser Grier launched himself between Noah and Cassie, taking the Quaffle out of her hands just as she began to cry. He jeered loudly and scored just as Janns caught the Snitch.</p><p>”Tough luck for Slytherin,” Emmet said. </p><p>Cassie felt her hands going numb. She started hyperventilating and she shivered. She suddenly felt like she’d lost control of everything.</p><p>”Cassie!” Noah said, grabbing her off her broom and flying her down. When they touched ground Cassie fell off the broom and lay on the floor, curling up into a ball. She began to mutter incoherently and felt herself growing more anxious by the minute.</p><p>The instant Tom saw her, he knew she was having some sort of mental breakdown. He began to realize how overwhelmed she really was, despite her attempt to conceal it. He got up and quickly ran down the stairs and onto the field. He shoved Noah aside and touched Cassie’s face.</p><p>”What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong,” he pleaded, as she began to sob and cover her face with her hands.</p><p>”What’s wrong is she cost us the game!” Uriel Gunn snarled savagely as he came over, throwing his broom on the ground.</p><p>”She’s just overwhelmed man, give her a break!” Noah said. </p><p>“Shut up, Rookwood,” Uriel snarled. “I didn’t let her on the team for her to be such a wuss-“ </p><p>Tom stood up angrily and glared at Uriel, coming up and sneering in his face. “The only wuss I see in these premises is you, Gunn. Don’t you dare insult her.” </p><p>“And I’m supposed to be afraid of you?” Uriel spat. “You’re not her friend at all, we can all see that perfectly well.” </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you aren’t the most idiotic person to ever attend Hogwarts,” Tom said scathingly. Uriel rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Whatever. Tell her that she cost us the game when she comes around. And tell her she’s a bitc-“ </p><p>Tom and Noah both punched Uriel so fast, he didn’t even have time to cover himself. Cassie was snapped out of her state and saw fearfully what was going on. Feeling herself becoming more overwhelmed she shot up and sprinted full speed to the school. </p><p>The felt the tears running down her cheeks as she ran into the first room she found, which here happened to be the second floor bathroom. </p><p>She went to the sink and sank to the floor, beginning to sob. She hadn’t had a mental breakdown in so long, she’d been learning to control it. But today everything had just come crashing down. She was so sick of dating Noah. So sick of seeing  Sabrina with Tom. So sick of not being able to confess her feelings. On top of that she realized just how much she missed having her brothers around. She could always tell them anything, and they would listen. Abraxas would listen of course, but he was siding with her. Her brothers’ advice came from a neutral persoective which helped loads more.... </p><p>Cassie shot up when she heard a noise. It sounded like a voice. </p><p>“W-What?” She asked. </p><p><em>“Are you alright?” </em>The voice asked. </p><p>“<em>No. I’m- well I’ve had a mental breakdown.” </em></p><p><em>“You’re a Parseltongue!” </em>The voice said.</p><p>Cassie’s heart beat wildly in her chest. Who was she speaking to? </p><p>
  <em>“Tell the sink to open- in Parseltongue. Then come down the chute.” </em>
</p><p>Cassie got up and ran to the sink. “<em>Open,” </em>she demanded. </p><p>There was a loud noise. The sinks split open to reveal a large tube leading downward at a dangerous angle. She gulped and went down the chute, sliding for about a minute before coming to a complete stop. </p><p>She was in a dark chamber, and she could hardly see anything. However, she felt someone was there with her. </p><p><em>“You’re a girl!” </em>The voice said. “<em>This is pleasant- don’t look up, my eyes will kill you. I’m a basilisk. And- and you’re a Slytherin! How can you speak Parseltongue?” </em></p><p>Cassie swallowed hard, not daring to look up. She knew instantly just how large the snake before her must be, if it was a basilisk. </p><p><em>“I don’t know why I can speak it- why are you down here?” </em>She asked. The snake moved closer to her. </p><p><em>“I was born here- from my mother. She died about a century or two ago. I’ve just grown to be an adult,” </em>the basilisk said. </p><p>“<em>Have you got a name?” </em>Cassie asked. </p><p><em>“No,” </em>the basilisk said. “<em>But you may give me one. I’m a girl too.” </em></p><p><em>“Alright. Your name will be Bell</em>,” Cassie said. The basilisk nodded. </p><p>“<em>Will you come visit me now?” </em>Bell asked. “<em>We could be friends!” </em></p><p><em>“O-Of course,” </em>Cassie said. She smiled in the direction of the basilisk, who was pleased. </p><p>Bell felt so excited, but also confused. Tom had not told her this Cassie girl he always spoke of was a Parseltongue. But now Bell understood why he saw her eyes in the little locket. Bell knew it was a mirror that showed one’s deepest desires- the maker of the locket had told her mother so.</p><p>It meant that despite what others might think, Tom desired Cassie, above all things, even power. Which meant that Lord Voldemort had had a heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Rape, not too detailed but it is heavily implied.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December rolled around faster than anyone could have expected. Cassie had not had any other mental breakdowns, which she was thankful for. </p><p>In January upon returning from break, the Quidditch final would occur between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Cassie was afraid her reputation would be tainted for this game and she’d need to redeem herself. Noah said she’d be fine, people wouldn’t remember, but she still felt worried. </p><p>“You should be seeing a dark blue vapor emitting from your cauldrons,” Professor Slughorn said. </p><p>Abraxas frantically threw some more ingredients in while Cassie worked on her essay. She’d finished already. </p><p>Sitting in Potions with Abraxas was something Cassie enjoyed. He always had something good to talk about and didn’t mention Quidditch or Tom or Sabrina upon Cassie’s request. He was a good friend. </p><p>“You should TOTALLY date Abraxas,” Sabrina had told her in passing the other day. “You’d look so cute together.” </p><p>Cassie had rolled her eyes and walked away. Abraxas was already in a relationship, first of all, and Cassie saw him more as a brother. That was that. </p><p>“Miss Davies?” Professor Slughorn asked.</p><p>”Yes, sir?” Cassie asked, setting her quill down. </p><p>“There is a Slug Club dinner tonight- I was unable to send out invitations yesterday like I wanted to,” he said. “Feel free to bring a guest.” </p><p>“Alright,” Cassie said, “thank you.” </p><p>Professor Slughorn smiled and walked away. </p><p>“Want to come with me?” Cassie asked Abraxas, who was muttering a string of curse words as his potion turned pink. </p><p>“I can’t, sorry Cass,” Abraxas said. “I promised Esmeralda I’d study for the Transfiguration test with her today- she’s god awful at it, dunno why she’s there and not here. She’s good at Potions.” </p><p>“No worries,” Cassie said glumly. “I’m ask Noah.” </p><p>When the class ended, Cassie hurried over to the Great Hall. Noah was sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table with all his friends, laughing loudly about something. </p><p>As Cassie approached, the boys all grew silent. Noah turned and looked at her, smiling.</p><p>”Hey babe- how are you?” He asked. </p><p>“Fine,” Cassie said. “Want to go to Slug Club with me tonight? Fifth floor west corridor, at 7.” </p><p>“Sure,” Noah said. “See you then.” </p><p>Cassie walked away, not wanting to have to sit next to Noah. Him and his boys talked about the most random and ridiculous things, mostly about what girls they were with or Quidditch- sometimes parties but never books or funny things- which Cassie personally enjoyed discussing. </p><p>She went back into the Slytherin Common Room and did homework for a few hours, then when there was half an hour left before Slug Club began she slipped on a dress and curled her hair a bit. </p><p>“Oooh where are you going?” Esmeralda asked, coming into the dormitory as Cassie slipped a shoe on. </p><p>“Slug Club,” Cassie said. “I don’t fancy going.” </p><p>“Oh Cassie that’s the elite club in the school! How could you not want to go?” Esmeralda asked, a glint of envy in her eyes. Since first year, Esmeralda Thames was still the most jealous girl Cassie had ever met. </p><p>“I don’t want to go with Noah,” Cassie sighed.</p><p>”I suppose you’d rather go with Abraxas,” Esmeralda said. </p><p>“Both of you, actually,” Cassie said coldly. “I wouldn’t want to leave you out. You’re the only two that speak to me in a civilized manner- and also the only two I don’t happen to dislike.” </p><p>A smile crept onto Esmeralda’s face. “Why thank you. Noah’s been in the Common Room by the way- I  suppose he’s expecting you.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Cassie said, putting the other shoe on. Heels were so bloody uncomfortable- who made them?</p><p>Cassie’s dress was comfortable, at least. It was one of her newer ones- a flapper dress her mother had bought her before sixth year began. </p><p>Cassie exited her dormitory and found Noah laying on a couch, a book in his hands. </p><p>“What are you reading?” Cassie asked as she approached him. </p><p>“No idea,” Noah said, handing her the book. “It’s in another language.” </p><p>Cassie smiled a bit. Noah stood up, and smirked as he looked her up and down.</p><p>”You look lovely,” he said. Cassie blushed. “Thank you.” </p><p>Noah put his arm around her and led her out of the Common Room. </p><p>“How come you aren’t already in Slug Club?” Cassie asked as Noah began to slip his hand lower down her back. </p><p>“I didn’t want to because the dinners always interfered with Quidditch,” Noah said. Cassie shrugged.</p><p>”We get free food- I believe that’s a plus,” Cassie said. Noah smirked and looked at her, tracing her features with his sight again. </p><p>“My face isn’t down there,” Cassie said a bit snappishly. </p><p>“I know,” Noah said, winking at her. Cassie did not even look at him the rest of the way. </p><p>The dinner itself was probably the most boring experience Cassie had ever had. </p><p>The pork and turkey and ham were delicious- and the salad they’d served was excellent- but the conversations at the table had been of the most dull quality. </p><p>Professor Slughorn had simply asked everyone about their families, which Cassie didn’t necessarily deem as important. But of course Slughorn chooses most of these people for their status, not their brains, Cassie told herself. </p><p>“Mr Rookwood, how are your parents?” Professor Slughorn asked, drinking some of the firewhiskey. </p><p>“They’re fine, thank you,” Noah said cordially. “My mother is traveling again, and my father is working on a murder case in Germany.” </p><p>“Ooh!” Professor Slughorn said. “For those of you who don’t know- Mr Rookwood’s father is one of the most brilliant and excellent lawyers in the whole Wizarding World! And his mother is the head of the Department of International Affairs.” </p><p>Noah smiled proudly, taking a bite into his slice of turkey. </p><p>“And you, Miss Davies?” Professor Slughorn asked.</p><p>Cassie smiled a bit. “They’re all good.” </p><p>“Jolly!” Professor Slughorn said. “For those of you who don’t know- Cassie’s father is going to be inagurated as the next Minister of Magic in a week. Her mother is head of the Department of Misuse of Magic.” </p><p>Everyone stared at Cassie. She felt like sinking into a hole. She didn’t like speaking of her parents- especially because they didn’t really have a close relationship. Her father spoke to her every now and then, and her mother almost never. </p><p>“How are your brothers?” Professor Slughorn asked. “The lot of them all graduated with all Os!” </p><p>“They’re good too,” Cassie said. “Abraham is still in Russia, he works in their Ministry as an Ambassador and is in charge of their Treasury Department.” </p><p>“Ooh, is he really?” Professor Slughorn asked.</p><p>”Yes,” Cassie said. “Benjamin is currently the head of the Business Department in the Ministry- he’s been organizing all the shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Donovan is set to become a Professor by the end of this year- he may go teach Transfiguration at Durmstrang.” </p><p>“I’m so proud!” Professor Slughorn said. “You and your brothers have a knack for succeeding.” </p><p>Cassie flushed even redder, feeling all eyes on her. She despised all the attention. </p><p>“I didn’t know all that,” Noah said, leaning closer to her. “I suppose being the Minister’s daughter will earn you quite a title.” </p><p>“I hope not,” Cassie said. “I don’t need everyone calling me a pureblood supremacist.”</p><p>”They won’t,” Noah said, smiling. Cassie looked down at her food and took another bit of ham. </p><p>“Do you want to go with me to the Christmas Ball?” Noah asked suddenly, making Cassie choke on the ham. </p><p>She coughed and looked at him with wide eyes. “S-sure. When is it?” </p><p>“On Saturday, in the Great Hall,” Noah said. “Fifth year and up only.” </p><p>“Hadn’t heard of it- but alright,” Cassie said quickly. </p><p>Then she noticed Tom Riddle looking at her from across the table- almost like he could read her mind. </p><p>Tom didn’t want to go to the Christmas Ball, but Sabrina did. On Saturday about half an hour before the ball he was forced to help her pick out an outfit.</p><p>”Can’t your female friends help you?” Tom asked irritably. “I don’t know the first thing about picking dresses.” </p><p>“But I want something you’ll like!” Sabrina whined, shoving a blue dress in his face.</p><p>”This one then,” Tom said, aggressively tossing it back to her. “It’s nice.”</p><p>”Ok!” Sabrina said excitedly. She took her shirt off and began to change right in front of him. Tom reluctantly began to get dressed too.</p><p>Cassie meanwhile, was formulating a plan to not have to attend the ball.</p><p>”He’s going to be so annoyed if you leave him hanging!” Esmeralda said, putting a dress in front of Cassie to try on. </p><p>“Well I don’t care- maybe then he’ll break up with me!” Cassie said. </p><p>“You never should have said yes in the first place if you didn’t want to go,” Esmeralda said, rolling her eyes. Cassie shrugged and grabbed one of the dresses, making a face before setting it down. </p><p>“Cassie there’s fifteen minutes left, hurry up!” Esmeralda said, going to the mirror and checking her face. </p><p>“I’m an idiot,” Cassie said. “I haven’t even got anything to wear.” </p><p>“Sure you do- I saw tons of other dresses in your closet,” Esmeralda said. </p><p>“Not any I’d fancy wearing-“ </p><p>“Let yourself go!” Esmeralda said. “Dress however you’d like! The shimmering emerald green one in there that looks perfect.” </p><p>Cassie reluctantly went to the closet and extracted the dress, sighing loudly before putting it on. </p><p>“And now some makeup,” Esmeralda said, pulling Cassie towards her and casting a charm on her face. </p><p>“My face feels stiff,” Cassie groaned.</p><p>”You’re just not used to it,” Esmeralda said. “You’ll be fine- oh dear you aren’t going without curling your hair are you?” </p><p>Cassie sighed even louder as Esmeralda pulled her toward her again and cast another charm that curled her hair. </p><p>“You look like a princess!” Esmeralda said. “Now jewelry.” </p><p>“Do I have to wear that?” Cassie groaned. </p><p>“If you’re going to show that much of your neck yes. And if you wear a necklace then you simply MUST wear earrings, and this little tiara like thing for your hair would look exquisite-“ </p><p>Cassie allowed Esmeralda to add jewelry onto her and looked in the mirror. She looked rather nice but she just didn’t feel comfortable. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Esmeralda said, grabbing Cassie’s hand and dragging her out of the dorm. </p><p>Abraxas and Noah were both waiting at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>When the boys saw the girls approaching, they both felt smiled. </p><p>Abraxas felt thrilled. Esmeralda and Cassie both looksd beautiful. Cassie looked more relaxed even if he knew she didn’t want to go. It made him happy to think she was slowly recovering from everything. </p><p>Noah rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, looking Cassie up and down. When she finished desending the staircase, he took her hand gently to pull her closer, then wrapping his arm around her.</p><p>”Merlin, you look incredible,” Noah mumbled, pressing a small kiss on her forehead. </p><p>Cassie smiled wryly as Noah began to lead her out.</p><p>Walking down the hall, Noah crept his hand down to rest at Cassie’s lower back, making her skin tingle. Noah flashed her a smirk, but Cassie ignored him. </p><p>The Great Hall was decorated beautifully with snowflakes in the ceiling, and shimmering ice blue walls. The floor shined with white marble, and all around people had begun to dance. </p><p>“Fancy a drink first?” Noah asked. </p><p>“Sure,” Cassie said. Noah led her over to the refreshments table, and then moved away from her to get drinks. </p><p>Cassie scanned the area. Abraxas and Esmeralda were dancing...she saw that Hufflepuff girl from the party grinding on another boy...a Ravenclaw boy was heavily snogging a Gryffindor girl...Cassie even saw two girls dancing very close to each other- their lips meeting. </p><p>Cassie smiled, seeing so many people looking like they were having the time of their lives. She enjoyed parties and dances for this reason- it made her feel happy when she saw others relaxing and having fun. Of course Cassie herself was not one to really participate much in these activities and therefore she was frequently bored, but nevertheless she attended these events continuously just for the heck of it. </p><p>Last year’s Christmas Ball had actually been on Christmas- with way less people. Cassie had gone with Abraxas, Tom, and Sabrina as a group. It had been fun, they’d danced a bit and drank a bit. They’d finished the night in the Ravenclaw Common Room completing dares from the Gryffindors and truths from the Hufflepuffs. It had been interesting- they’d all drank three ful glasses of firewhiskey and had confessed and done some pretty drastic things. Sabrina had admitted she wasn’t a virgin, Abraxas had jumped off the Astronomy Tower with Transfigured bird wings, Tom had gone into the girls’ dormitory while they were all getting dressed, and Cassie had taken a dip in the Black Lake with her dress on. </p><p>Cassie almost hoped an opportunity like that would arise. Perhaps she might be able to spend some time having fun with people and just being silly rather than having to dance with Noah. </p><p>In that instant he returned, handing Cassie a drink and immediately drinking from his. Cassie sighed and took a sip of the whatever it was. Ah, Butterbeer.</p><p>”Care to dance?” Noah asked. </p><p>“I suppose we should,” Cassie said. “We did come here to do just that.”</p><p>Noah smirked and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. </p><p>The first song was more upbeat, and Cassie had a fun time watching Noah try to come up with dance moves. The boy could not dance to save his life. </p><p>Then three slow songs had come on, and Cassie had to endure clinging to Noah’s neck for a good fifteen minutes whilst moving in a circle across the dance floor. Noah’s hands kept traveling up and down Cassie’s back, making her shiver occasionally. </p><p>Cassie was not really enjoying it by the sixth dance- which had been another slow song. Abraxas and Esmeralda were nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Then she saw Sabrina and Tom.</p><p>Honestly, Cassie was surprised they weren’t snogging.  She’d gotten so used to seeing their faces connected that Cassie had begun to forget what they looked like when facing front. </p><p>Cassie felt more jealous when she saw Sabrina move her hands to rest at Tom’s chest. She didn’t even know why they were still together. Then again she also didn’t know why she and Noah were still an item either. Cassie supposed all parties were too stubborn and ignorant to notice that being in such relationships was actually toxic. </p><p>Cassie felt her eyes  begin to droop. She had suddenly become aware of how tired she was. She had been having trouble sleeping...this had been a bad idea. She was so exhausted she began to yawn in the middle of the dance. Noah cocked an eyebrow and smirked. </p><p>“Hey, what do you say we get out of here?” Noah asked. </p><p>“Please,” Cassie said, a bit desperately. She yawned again. Noah chuckled and led her out the doors. </p><p>Entering the hall was somewhat of a relief. No more loud music, but there were many couples snogging behind pillars. </p><p>“Where do we go?” Cassie asked.</p><p>”Anywhere is fine, honestly,” Noah said. “Common Room?” </p><p>“Sure,” Cassie said. Noah smiled and put his arm around her again, leading her to the Slytherin Common Room. </p><p>When they arrived, they found many students passed out on couches with bottles of liquor in their hands. A group of seventh year girls giggled when Cassie and Noah entered, waving wildly and hiccupping. Cassie cringed slightly. </p><p>“Come on, my room is up here,” Noah said. “We can talk or whatever.” </p><p>Cassie nodded and sleepily made her way up to Noah’s room. </p><p>The instant she entered and heard Noah click the lock, she realized she wasn’t actually tired- not for sleep. She felt like her consciousness was simply slipping away. </p><p>Noah took his shirt off. He grabbed his wand from his bed and waved it. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Cassie asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. She staggered and fell onto the bed. Noah smirked and licked his lips. </p><p>He came onto her quickly. He grabbed her dress and tore it off her. </p><p>“Noah!” Cassie screamed. “Leave me alone!” </p><p>She thrust her hands wildly outward in an attempt to push Noah off, but all she felt was thin air. She began to see black spots in the air, and her vision began to blur. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Cassie cried as Noah threw her onto the bed, pinning her down as he got on top of her. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “It’s fine.”</p><p>”It’s not fine!” Cassie said, feeling another wave of nausea. “You- you’ve made me feel nauseous! I don’t want to do this-“ </p><p>“You’re not going to remember it later anyway!” Noah said, reaching down to unbuckle his pants. Cassie could barely see his outline and what he was doing. She screamed at the top of her lungs and thrashed around wildly, trying to get him off of her. </p><p>“Leave me alone!” She wailed, kicking her legs weakly. Noah laughed maliciously and pressed his legs onto hers, trapping her. </p><p>Noah gripped for her underwear and slipped it off, then taking his own pants off. Cassie screamed and screamed, trying to slap him. How could no one hear her? He must’ve muffled the sound in the room...</p><p>”PLEASE!” Cassie screamed. “LEAVE ME ALONE- SOMEONE HELP ME!” </p><p>Then her world faded to black, her screams fading away. </p><p>Noah just rolled his eyes and laughed, doing what he had been planning since he asked her to the ball. He knew Cassie never would have consented. But Noah knew he, a Rookwood, always had to get what he wanted. He was ambitious and cunning, a Slytherin through and through. If Cassie wouldn’t let him, he’d take it anyway. He’d simply obliviate her later...then she’d never remember.</p><p>Bell slithered through the pipes at full speed. Cassie was in trouble, and Bell could help her if she exited the Chamber, but that was against Tom’s rules- so she’d have to tell Tom. </p><p><em>“Tom! Master Tom!” </em>Bell hissed. <em>“Cassie is in trouble! Screams...screams from her...in the Slytherin Common Room!” </em></p><p>Bell assumed she was headed toward the Great Hall because the pipes kept getting larger. Would Tom hear her? </p><p>Tom did. He thought he was just imagining things at first, but somehow he knew if he was hearing the basilisk’s voice then something must be wrong.</p><p>”I’ve got to go,” Tom said abruptly.</p><p>”Don’t you dare leave me!” Sabrina cried. “Where are you going?” </p><p>“To Cassie!” Tom snarled, shaking her off and bolting down the hallway. </p><p>“<em>What’s happened?” </em>He hissed out loud, once he was away from the people. Hopefully the basilisk could hear him. </p><p>“<em>I don’t know, I just heard her screaming!” </em>The basilisk replied. Tom cursed loudly, scaring a first year girl that was lurking around. He kicked open the door of the Slytherin Common Room and saw all the drunk students. </p><p>“Did a blonde girl pass by here with a brown haired boy?” Tom asked. One of the drunk girls giggled and pointed at the stairs. Tom cursed again and ran up the stairs faster than he’d ever ran in his whole life. </p><p>He blew open the door to Noah’s bedroom and saw what he was doing to Cassie. </p><p>“You fucking arse!” Tom snarled angrily. “Muffliato! Silencio! Crucio!” </p><p>Noah’s screams would never be heard. He flew onto the floor and began writhing in pain. </p><p>“How dare you?” Tom roared. “HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT? HOW DARE YOU- CRUCIO! I WILL KILL YOU!” </p><p>As Noah writhed on the floor Tom ran over to see if Cassie was alright. She was limp, unconscious, and slightly bruised, but otherwise fine. Tom draped the blanket over her and advanced to Noah Rookwood, who was looking fearfully at him. </p><p>“I should torture you to death,” Tom said, seething with rage. “I should let the basilisk below feast on your flesh- and I should make a Horcrux from your kill!” </p><p>Tom gripped Noah strongly by the neck and brought him up, punching him hard in the face. He threw him back down. </p><p>“CRUCIO!” Tom snarled. “OSSIO DISPERSIMUS!” </p><p>Noah looked like he wailed loudly, as his arms and legs all went limp, his bones disappearing. His body writhed like a puppet on the floor. </p><p>Murder was in Tom’s eyes. </p><p>“You know, Rookwood,” Tom said maliciously, giving him another dose of the Cruciatus Curse for good measure, “I know how to do a Transmogrifian Curse...I think it’s time we tested it out.” </p><p>Noah shivered, but didn’t react. Tom laughed wryly.</p><p>”But of course you don’t know what that is,” Tom said scathingly. “Well, it just so happens to be a combination of the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. It will torture you to DEATH.” </p><p>Noah’s eyes widened, and he scooted away from Tom, but then made a face like he howled in pain. Pathetic, trying to move without bones. Tom was enjoying this. </p><p>“Maybe I can publish a book on the effects of the Transmogrifian Curse,” Tom said, fiddling with his wand in his hands and glaring cruelly at Noah.</p><p>He went closer to him, kicking him hard in the stomach. Noah spit blood out. Tom pointed his wand right at Noah’s face. </p><p>“Transmogrifian!” </p><p>Noah looked like he was being torn to pieces. Every limb on his body was shaking, pulling him in all directions. He writhed all over the floor, looking like he was having a seizure. His eyes buldged and rolled to the back of his head, his mouth opening and his head dropping to the side. Blood began to pour out. </p><p>“Finite Incantatem!” A voice yelled. </p><p>Noah stopped dying. Tom whirled around to see Abraxas. </p><p>“What the bloody hell did you stop it for?!” Tom snarled, coming over and gripping Abraxas’ throat. </p><p>“Because you’ll be expelled if you murder him!” Abraxas snapped. He pushed Tom aside and went to Noah, pressing his wand onto his head. “Obliviate.” </p><p>Noah calmed down and just lay there, his eyes staring off into nothingness. </p><p>“Is she ok?” Abraxas asked, running over to the bed. He wrapped the blankets around Cassie and picked her up. </p><p>“Don’t you dare touch her,” Tom spat. “Leave her to me, I will carry her.” </p><p>He aggresively took Cassie from Abraxas. “You carry that idiot boy.”</p><p>Abraxas scowled and used a charm to pick Noah’s body up. Tom bolted out of the Common Room, cradling Cassie in his arms. He did not stop running until he reached the Hospital Wing. </p><p>“Madame Hollie!” Tom bellowed. </p><p>The matron came running out of her office.</p><p>”Good heavens what happened to her?!” She cried.</p><p>Abraxas ran in with Noah. Madame Hollie looked like she might faint.</p><p>”He raped her,” Tom snarled. </p><p>Madame Hollie clutched her chest. She took Cassie from Tom and laid her on the bed, grabbing some vials and pouring the liquids down her throat. </p><p>She stood up and angrily grabbed Noah. “This wretched, wretched boy. Alert the Headmaster at once. This boy will never walk around Hogwarts again. Never.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie sat on the edge of the bed, breathing unsteadily and shivering. </p><p>Tom and Abraxas sat in chair in front of her, staring worriedly. </p><p>The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in an hour to take students on winter break. Cassie was unprepared to go home, yet she had no intention to stay. </p><p>Cassie felt horrible. Even though a week had passed, she was still sore. She’d been abused in a horrid manner. Noah had left bruises on her skin, and physical and emotional pain. She felt tainted. She’d always wanted to save it til marriage, but now she couldn’t. Noah had raped her, and by some sort of miracle she was not pregnant. </p><p>Noah had been expelled on Sunday, after the party. The current Minister of Magic and Cassie’s father had come to carry out his expulsion in front of the whole school. Cassie’s father did the honors of placing a charm that binded Noah’s limbs together. Then Aurors had taken him away. He’d be spending a month in Azkaban, and would then be released to continue the rest of his miserable life.</p><p>Sabrina had broken up with Tom. She’d been absolutely indignant that he’d left her at the ball, having to entertain herself. Tom had yelled at her saying she was first and foremost an idiot for being jealous when Tom had gone to save Cassie from being raped. Sabrina didn’t care, and even spat that Cassie had it coming to her. She said that Cassie probably liked it. She said Cassie probably wasn’t even a virgin anyway. Tom had to resist the urge to curse her, and had just laughed and said “finally! Thank you, Merlin!” When Sabrina had dumped him. Sabrina had been so angry she’d stopped speaking to Esmeralda and Cassie altogether, and had requested to have a room away from them. She’d been moved to the fifth year dormitory. </p><p>Esmeralda had been keeping Cassie company this whole time. She had not let Abraxas or Tom near her for the past week, feeling completely paranoid. Esmeralda and Cassie were better friends now. They had some sort of understanding- a connection. The friend group had basically reformed, except now instead of Sabrina Avery, there was Esmeralda Thames.</p><p>Tom of course was still seething with rage about what had happened. Of course he was pleased with Noah’s expulsion- but he felt the bastard deserved literal death. Abraxas’ memory charm had worked well, the last thing Noah remembered was Cassie fainting. He did not remember Tom’s torture at all. This of course had saved Tom from a lot of trouble- although he’d still been slightly reprimanded for making Noah’s bones disappear and causing him to bleed internally. </p><p>“Cassie, we need to start heading out,” Abraxas said softly. Cassie mumbled something incoherently and nodded, getting off the bed. Tom and Abraxas remained where they were. They weren’t sure when she’d begin to accept physical contact again. </p><p>Cassie began shuffling out of the Hospital Wing, so the boys shot up to follow her. Cassie walked slowly, peacefully, but inside her head a tornado had been released. </p><p>She’d felt so helpless, so stupid. She’d allowed herself to be drugged, she’d trusted Noah, and now this had happened to her. Esmeralda and Madame Hollie insisted it was not her fault but Cassie sure felt like it was. </p><p>She was afraid now. She didn’t know who she could and could not trust. She was finally reconnecting with Tom, but could she really confide in him completely? The only boy near her she came close to trusting was Abraxas.  </p><p>Walking down the halls, she knew Hogwarts would never be the same to her again. She was different now, things would never be as they were. </p><p>A new desire was within her. A desire to hurt people, to make them feel the pain she felt. It was murderous, and strange to her. She felt afraid knowing this feeling was growing inside her. Maybe she’d have to talk to Tom about it. Cassie had caught him reading Dark Arts books loads of times, he had so have some psychopathic tendencies like the one she was experiencing now. Abraxas had told her what he’d REALLY done to Noah...and honestly she’d have done the same thing. </p><p>Cassie shivered. She was growing afraid of herself.</p><p>They arrived in Hogsmeade and were met with stares. Cassie squeezed her eyes shut. She hated the attention she was receiving. She hated knowing they’d be pitying her. She didn’t need anyone’s pity. </p><p>The aftermath would likely leave her with a new title. She feared what they might call her- Rape Girl? Rookwood Victim? It could be anything. </p><p>“Quit staring,” Tom snarled at some second years who were glancing at Cassie for a tad too long. They shrieked and turned away. </p><p>Cassie looked up at Tom, and smiled a bit at him. </p><p>She was pleased that Tom had saved her. She’d forever be indebted to him. She started feeling it again- that sense of care for him. It was almost like her crush on him had slowly begun returning. Now she had a chance with him, but would she take it? She wasn’t sure she’d be able to trust him....</p><p>Tom pushed people out of the way, making room for Cassie to pass through untouched. Abraxas found them a compartment far away from the rest of the people that would be on the train. Esmeralda joined them a bit later. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Cassie?” Esmeralda asked quietly, taking her hand. </p><p>Cassie flinched slightly but smiled a bit. “Better.” </p><p>“Let us know what you need, ok?” Abraxas asked. “We’re here for you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Cassie whispered, sitting back in her seat and watching the scenery before her passing by as the train made its way to London. </p><p>When it arrived, Tom and Abraxas made a passage through all the people while Esmeralda held Cassie’s hand, leading her onto the platform. </p><p>Cassie’s family was waiting right where they got off. Her father ran up to her and hugged her tight, cradling her in his chest. Her mother went and joined the hug, then her brothers adding on. </p><p>Abraham was the first to let go. Beside him stood his wife Kesenia, holding the hands of two little boys: Dimitri and Nicholas, while Simon stood beside her. </p><p>“Thank you for protecting my sister,” Abraham said, walking up to Tom. He shook his hand firmly. “You’ve been an incredible friend to her, I don’t know how we could ever repay you.” </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Tom said. “I just wanted her to be safe.” </p><p>Abraham smiled. “She’s lucky to know you.” </p><p>The other two brothers came closer then, enclosing Tom, Abraxas, and Esme in a tight circle. </p><p>“You’ve kept our baby sister safe, and we are forever indebted to you,” Benjamin said, clutching his twins Caesar and Eric to his chest. Esmeralda smiled, and Abraxas nodded. </p><p>Donovan looked at Tom curiously. </p><p>“You’ve been amazing me from the start,” he said. “Absolutely brilliant- you always made Cassie laugh even when she was sad. And now you’ve saved her. You’re incredible- a truly powerful wizard.” </p><p>Tom smiled as Donovan gave him a firm handshake as well. Her brothers didn’t have any idea that Cassie and Tom hadn’t been speaking for quite awhile. </p><p>“How about we all head back to the house?” Cassie’s father suggested, looking at everyone. </p><p>“Sure,” Esmeralda said. </p><p>Within a minute they’d all apparated to a gigantic mansion, which probably had twenty rooms and if anything- eighteen bathrooms. The property was enormous, and a beautiful garden lined the whole outside of the house. </p><p>Tom had never seen such a beautiful house. Cassie had grown up in this and wasn’t a spoiled brat? It was hard to believe.</p><p>Cassie’s parents led everyone into the mansion, where they found it was even more luxurious. Cassie didn’t even look around the house. She climbed right up the stairs and walked straight into what Tom assumed was her room. </p><p>“You may go up with her if you wish,” her father said. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Tom said, smiling cordially. Esmeralda sprinted up the stairs, but Abraxas and Tom took it slow and walked. </p><p>“Are we supposed to be addressing her father as ‘Minister’?” Abraxas whispered. “Cause it sounds so weird- it’s informal here.” </p><p>“I’d do it just in case, or just call him sir,” Tom whispered back as they walked into Cassie’s room. </p><p>Tom was surprised to see it was so plain. She didn’t look like the type of person who would have bare walls. Tom had assumed Cassie had posters hanging everywhere, but she didn’t. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cassie mumbled. “For being so distant. I just feel so betrayed.” </p><p>“Take as much time as you need to heal,” Tom said. “Don’t rush it.” </p><p>Cassie looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears.</p><p>She couldn’t believe that this was what it’d taken for her and Tom to begin speaking again. Sure she was glad they were friends once more but she had to get raped so he’d notice her? It seemed wrong. </p><p>Tom didn’t like what Cassie was thinking. She seemed to be feeling as though he was only there out of pity for her. He wanted her to know he was here because he still loved her, and he was planning on making her his, if she’d have him. </p><p>“There’s dinner if you all would like some!” Cassie’s mother called from downstairs. </p><p>Esmeralda and Abraxas rushed down, but Cassie and Tom lingered behind. </p><p>“Thank you,” Cassie said softly, looking slowly up at Tom. He looked down at her and smiled wryly.</p><p>”You’re welcome,” he said. </p><p>Cassie wrung her hands together and looked down. “How did you find me?” </p><p>“The- someone told me,” Tom said, feelings his cheeks grow red. “Someone who heard your screams.” </p><p>Cassie pondered for a minute. It was impossible anyone had heard her when Noah had cast a charm. </p><p>“Who was it?” Cassie asked. “I’d like to thank them.” </p><p>Tom hesitated. “The basilisk. I believe you’ve met her- she knew your name.” </p><p>Cassie smiled a bit. “Bell.” </p><p>“What?” Tom asked. </p><p>“Bell,” Cassie repeated. “That’s what I’ve named her.” </p><p>Tom grinned. “That’s a pretty name.” </p><p>Cassie sighed loudly and shivered, looking down again. Tom stepped forward to her, standing in front of her. He heard her let out a shaky breath. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. </p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Tom whispered. “I’m furious that he dared hurt you. That he betrayed your trust. And if I’d had it my way he’d be dead.” </p><p>Cassie sniffled and blinked tears from her eyes. </p><p>“You can trust me,” Tom said. “I would never, ever hurt you. Take as long as you need to heal...but don’t forget that I’m always here for you. I never, for an instant, stopped loving you.” </p><p>He leaned down, and Cassie did not stop him. His lips pressed onto her tenderly, then within two seconds he pulled away again. Cassie smiled and wiped her eyes, then heaved loudly and stepped slightly away from Tom. </p><p>“We should go down for dinner,” Cassie said, her voice shaky. </p><p>“Yes we should,” Tom whispered. </p><p>Cassie walked out of the room before Tom. He stayed behind and smiled to himself. </p><p>When dinner was ended, Cassie went upstairs to sleep. Esmeralda accompanied her, but Abraxas and Tom lingered behind to converse with her family. </p><p>“I tell you boys,” Cassie’s father said, “the only way you can make it big in the Ministry is if you know the right people. Your family cannot help you there.” </p><p>“That’s good advice, Minister,” Abraxas said cordially. “If I’d like to go and work in the Auror department- what do I need to do?” </p><p>“An Auror!” The Minister said with a laugh. “My boy you’ve got more brains than that- an Auror isn’t nearly as good as working in a Department for law, or business. If you want a good reputation and good work, you need to look into the Department of Manufacturing. That lot is all about creating jobs to be done around the wizarding world. They keep our economy going! If you’d like to be an Auror though, I suppose you could be.” </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Abraxas said, feeling his cheeks flush a bit. </p><p>Tom stirred his coffee with a spoon. Cassie’s father looked at him and smiled. </p><p>“You’re a fine young man,” he said. “How have I not met you before? The boys tell me you’ve been Cassie’s friend for ages.” </p><p>“I don’t suppose the opportunity arose, Minister,” Tom said nonchalantly, offering him a smile. </p><p>“Yes,” the Minister said. “Tell me, how is it that you and my daughter are not in a relationship?” </p><p>“I suppose that’s because we never quite thought of it,” Tom said, which was true, expect of course there was the whole fact neither of them would admit their feelings. “Also, I wouldn’t think it was proper to simply ask her. I’d be more comfortable asking the parents first.” </p><p>“I am pleased to hear that,” the Minister said with a smile. </p><p>“Which is why I ask, sir, if I have your permission to date your daughter when she is up for it?” Tom asked, which made Abraxas’ mouth drop open.</p><p>”But of course!” The Minister said with a grin. “You’re the perfect boy to call himself my daughter’s boyfriend. I do of course expect you to treat her well, she is my little girl.” </p><p>“Of course, Minister,” Tom said. </p><p>The Minister smiled. “Well you boys should get to bed. Goodnight, see you tomorrow. Christmas dinner nice and early!” </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Tom and Abraxas said in unison as they got up to go sleep in Donovan’s room. </p><p>Abraxas looked at Tom incredulously. “You actually did that. You made a move! I’m proud of you, mate.” </p><p>“I’m never letting Cassie slip out of my grasp again,” Tom said, looking darkly at the floor. “I will never let anyone hurt her.”</p><p>Abraxas smiled. He was pleased to know that Tom was planning to date Cassie, to finally admit his feelings. He knew Tom was the best possible guy to date Cassie- but he was worried because of Tom’s plans. Would Cassie really be alright with him being a murderer on a quest to take over the wizarding world? Abraxas did not know. </p><p>The next morning Tom woke up extra early. </p><p>Rummaging in his trunk he found the locket of Salazar Slytherin, and opened it to look into the mirror. </p><p>Why was he still seeing Cassie’s eyes? It was a mystery he could not figure out. </p><p>He hadn’t gotten her a gift, it had been such short notice. But he felt he could give her the locket. It would be symbolic, and sweet...and Tom knew he could trust her with protecting his Horcrux. </p><p>He had cast a charm on it to not hurt the wearer when it was being worn, because after he made it and placed it around his neck he noticed it stuck to his skin. He didn’t want Cassie to be hurt. </p><p>He went out into the hall and crept to where Cassie’s room was, pressing his ear to the door. </p><p>“I’m not in there,” Cassie’s voice said behind him, making him jump. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tom said. He thrust the locket out to her. “Merry Christmas.” </p><p>She smiled and took it from him. “This is so beautiful- you really didn’t have to. All I got you was a set of textbooks about Dark Arts.” </p><p>Tom’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Tom, it’s no surprise you’re into Dark Arts,” Cassie said. “I’ve noticed since fourth year the type of books you read. Personally I don’t mind, you can like anything you want, I just find it slightly unethical.” </p><p>Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This whole time Cassie had basically known what he’d been up to? </p><p>“I just need to ask if you’ve done anything dumb,” Cassie said. “Because now that we’re friends I’m going to support you.” </p><p>Tom hesitated. “That locket is the second Horcrux I made.” </p><p>Cassie shrugged. “I expected that. Tom, I’m your best friend. I saw you with a Horcrux book that one day in fifth year- remember?”</p><p>“And you’re not angry?” Tom asked. </p><p>“No,” Cassie admitted. “I was thinking a lot about it last night when you told me about the basilisk. I assumed you must be advancing in Dark Arts, some sort of gut feeling. Before...you know...I probably would have thought you were pure evil and never spoken to you again. But after what Noah did...I started feeling more evil myself. More drawn to inflicting pain onto people. So I decided to just talk to you when I could about it. Perhaps you could read the books with me.”</p><p>Tom looked at her. The small, fierce blonde surprised him. She was not only ok with him being interested in the Dark Arts, but she was also starting to be fascinated by them too.</p><p>“Alright,” Tom said slowly. “We can meet in chamber..where...Bell? Is that her name? Resides.”</p><p>“Sure,” Cassie said. “Anything to help me feel better. This could help.”</p><p>Tom smiled, and Cassie smiled back. She clasped the locket around her neck and looked at it. </p><p>“It’s lovely,” she whispered. “Who would think this carries part of someone’s soul? Yours specifically.” </p><p>“When we return I’ll show you how to make one,” Tom said.</p><p>“Sure,” Cassie said. Then she frowned.</p><p>“Who have you killed?” She asked softly. </p><p>Tom look down. “My filthy Muggle father and his parents.” </p><p>“So after this, if you wanted to make more, you’d have to kill more?” Cassie asked. Tom nodded gravely. </p><p>“If you had killed Noah you could’ve made a fourth one, couldn’t you?” She asked. Tom nodded again, and Cassie pursed her lips. </p><p>“Honestly, I wish you had,” she whispered. </p><hr/><p>When they returned to school, the first thing Tom did was take Cassie down to the chamber. </p><p>“Don’t forget-“ </p><p>“-the eyes are deadly. I know,” Cassie said, exasperated.</p><p>Tom opened the Chamber and escorted Cassie down the chute. Bell was sleeping.</p><p>”<em>Hey Bell</em>,” Cassie said cheerfully as she went over to pet her. Bell woke up as Cassie ran her hand over her rough body. </p><p>“<em>You’re both here! Together!” </em>Bell noticed. </p><p>Cassie hugged the basilisk, as Tom watched from the sides, smiling. It was incredible to see that Cassie was so attached to the snake even though it could kill her if it wanted to. </p><p>“<em>Tom, did you tell her about the Horcruxes?” </em>Bell asked. </p><p>“<em>Yes, she’s aware,” </em>Tom said. </p><p>“<em>How is she a Parseltongue?” </em>Bell asked.</p><p>”<em>No idea,” </em>Tom said. “<em>But that doesn’t matter.” </em></p><p>Cassie continued to stroke the snake’s side, clinging onto it and closing her eyes to relax like there was no other place in the world she’d rather be. </p><p>“<em>Thank you,” </em>Cassie whispered. </p><p>Bell flicked her tongue, looking down at Cassie. Bell coiled herself around her, so that she was hugging Cassie back. </p><p>Tom felt his heart skip a beat. He began to think about how in love he was with Cassie. Not only was the girl accepting of what he was interested in, but she held the basilisk like it was her pet. Despite having been so profoundly hurt, Cassie did not stop loving others.</p><p>Bell was not warm, but Cassie still felt some sort of heat from hugging her. More so a warmth in her heart. Bell had saved her life. </p><p>Cassie opened her eyes and turned to Tom. “Well? Are you going to make it?” </p><p>Tom looked at her and nodded gravely. He reached into his satchel and pulled out the diary.</p><p>Cassie slowly walked closer to Tom. His hands trembling, he placed the diary down on the cold ground.</p><p>“Whatever happens, you must make me keep going,” Tom said. “It gets more difficult to do this as I make more.” </p><p>Cassie nodded slowly. Tom pressed his wand to the diary and flicked it.</p><p>Immediately he doubled over in pain, as the diary glowed purple. Cassie covered her mouth so she wouldn’t scream as Tom crawled back into position and began chanting the words. He was seizing horribly, and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Cassie was crying. She wanted to stop him. Sure she wanted to delve into the Dark Arts now that she had such a thirst for revenge on Noah, but this was too much. First to commit murder, then to split one’s soul? </p><p>Cassie covered her eyes as Tom pressed the wand to his head. Blood began oozing out of his mouth, nose, and ears. Cassie was sobbing loudly now, but Tom did not stop. She was absolutely horrified, even when it was all over. </p><p>Tom sat up and groaned, the blood seeping back into him. </p><p>“That was so disgusting,” Cassie whispered. </p><p>“You wanted to watch,” Tom reminded her. “In due time you can make one too, then we can be invincible. Then we can defeat Noah.” </p><p>Cassie shivered and hugged herself. Tom smiled wryly.</p><p>“Let’s get you to your Quidditch game then,” Tom said. Cassie nodded quickly. </p><p>Tom grabbed her hand and ran, leading her back uo the chute and into the bathroom. Cassie could’ve sworn someone had been using the loo as they ran out, and she was scared they might’ve been eavesdropping. </p><p>They barely made it to the locker room with enough time for Cassie to change. She hadn’t gotten to warm up. </p><p>“Where were you?” Jonathan Rowle asked as she scurried into her place. </p><p>“Bathroom,” Cassie said. “I er- woke up late.” </p><p>“Well at least you’re not completely absent,” Jonathan said. “Go stand in front- you’re the oldest now. The backup Chaser is younger than you.” </p><p>Cassie went forward, now the very first in line. She felt a sick sort of feeling in her stomach. She was standing in Noah’s spot.</p><p>”Hey, good luck, Cassie!” The backup Chaser Richard Andersen whispered.</p><p>”Thanks,” she said quickly, peering out to the pitch. They were going to play Ravenclaw for the final. She had to redeem herself. </p><p>“What a lovely morning!” Emmet Turner began. “Welcome back from winter break, Hogwarts! Happy New Year! Today is Saturday, January 15th, 1944. And oh look- today’s the Quidditch final! Ravenclaw versus Slytherin- this match is going to be good! Beginning again with the Ravenclaw team-Chasers Simmons Grier, Nathan Kurt, and Omar Hathaway. Beaters Angelo Brokovitch and Darrel King. Keeper Moises Garza and Seeker Captain Giovanni Janns!” </p><p>Cassie watched the intimidating Ravenclaw team walk out cheering loudly, like they were confident they’d win the match. Her heart skipped a beat. </p><p>“The Slytherin team,” Emmet said. “Chasers Cassandra Davies, Bryan Miller, and Richard Andersen! Beaters Abraxas Malfoy and Captain Uriel Gunn! Keeper Jonas Greene, and Seeker Jonathan Rowle!” </p><p>The Slytherin team ran out confidently, Cassie leading the pack. The Slytherin crowd cheered, and the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor crowds booed loudly. Cassie didn’t pay attention to it. She was going to be focused here. She would not let herself have another mental breakdown.</p><p>Madame Freida blew her whistle, asking the teams to assemble in the center of the pitch. </p><p>Uriel went up, purposely brushing hard past Cassie as he went to shake Giovanni Janns’ hand. </p><p>“Mount your brooms,” Madame Freida said. Cassie stared menacingly at Simmons Grier, who was making faces at her. </p><p>The  whistle blew. Cassie kicked hard off the ground and caught the Quaffle, throwing it to Bryan who threw it to Richard, who began speeding down the pitch. </p><p>“That was quick!” Emmet said. “Recap, Davies as always catched the Quaffle right at the start, passed to Miller, passed to Anderson, he’d heading to the goal- and OH Garza of Ravenclaw barely blocked that. Quaffle caught again by Andersen, he’s heading to the second goalpost- will Garza make it in time? He doesn’t- SLYTHERIN SCORE! 10-nil Slytherin, thanks to an amazing goal by Andersen!” </p><p>Richard whooped loudly and Cassie smiled. The Quaffle was passed to her and she maneuvered her broom around Hathaway and Kurt, almost colliding with Girer and a Bludger from King but managing to escape the tangle without a scratch. </p><p>“Nice movies by Davies- she’s heading toward the goal, Garza looks more prepared this time. Fakes one- wait two- THREE! Fakes three throws, throws to Miller, catches Quaffle and begins to double back- back to Andersen- back to Davies- SLYTHERIN SCORE!” </p><p>Cassie couldn’t believe it. They’d scored twice in under five minutes. </p><p>“It looks like Rowle has seen the Snitch- he’s speeding down, Janns is hot on his trail- Quaffle moving down to the Slytherin goal- Keeper Greene of Slytherin blocks it, throws it to Davies- UNBELIEVABLE! Neither Seeker caught the Snitch, but they did catch what appears to be  some injuries- yikes. Head on collisions with the ground. Quaffle back to Miller, Miller to Davies, Davies dodged a Bludger from Brokovitch, speeds back and rounds about Grier- Grier getting aggressive- FOUL! Grier slapped the Quaffle out of Davies’ hands and hit her face!” </p><p>Cassie grabbed the Quaffle from Grier and threw it hard in his face. </p><p>“FOUL AGAIN, for Davies of Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Madame Freida flew up. “Calm yourselves, both of you,” she snapped at Cassie and Simmons. </p><p>Simmons Grier made a face and sped off, Cassie throwing the Quaffle to Richard. </p><p>“Janns caught sight of what appears to be the Snitch! Rowle pursuing- and oh the Snitch is lost, they’ve both lost sight of it. Darn. Andersen heading to the goal, he throws- Garza slaps it back, Davies catches and throws instantly- SLYTHERIN SCORE!” </p><p>Tom cheered loudly, standing up as Cassie clapped over her head. Esmeralda clapped loudly, not standing up. </p><p>“Abraxas is going to get hit with that other Beater’s bat,” she said angrily.</p><p>”He should’ve thought of that before he joined the team to impress you,” Tom said cheekily. Esmeralda laughed. </p><p>“How are you and Cassie? She seems soooo much more open around you- a real change from when we left.” </p><p>“Yeah, she’s better,” Tom said. “We er- seem to have reconnected well.” </p><p>Esmeralda smiled, and suddenly she screamed. </p><p>Bryan Miller and Omar Hathaway crashed straight into the standa below them. </p><p>“Bloody hell this sport is for people with death wishes,” Tom said, watching Bryan trying to climb out of the rubble, limping. Madame Hollie and Madame Freida ran over and pulled out an unconscious Omar. </p><p>“This game is getting aggressive,” Emmet said. “First Davies and Grier, now Miller and Hathaway. Hathway heading to the Hospital Wing- backup chaser Gilbert Innet coming in for Ravenclaw.” </p><p>Cassie flew around the pitch once. Jonathan was flying around faster right below her, scanning all over for the Snitch. It had already appeared twice and disappeared, Cassie knew the game would not last much longer.</p><p>”Andersen with the Quaffle- he throws- AH! Intercepted by Brokovitch- passes to Grier- Grier approaches goal- RAVENCLAW SCORES! Tough luck, Greene- sorry. Thirty-ten Slytherin winning.” </p><p>Cassie cursed and flew closer. Brokovitch passed the Quaffle to Innet, who sped toward the goal. One of Abraxas’ Bludgers hit him hard on the leg but he kept flying. Cassie tried her hardest to catch up to him, but it was no use. He scored. </p><p>“Janns and Rowle flying toward the Snitch again- and ouch they collided with each other and fell off their brooms, that’s gonna leave a mark. Grier heading up with the Quaffle, Davies tries to intercept, Grier’s broom slaps her in the face- Grier pushes past Miller and Andersen, GRIER SCORES- Thirty-thirty!”</p><p>Cassie cursed loudly. She hated that Quidditch didn’t give any points for catching the Snitch. It’d be better if it did- then the credit would actually go to the team who caught it. (Back in these times, Quidditch was still under development. Cassie expeced that in coming years maybe it might get spiced up quite a bit.) </p><p>“Janns and Rowle are going for the Snitch again- if someone catches it then they’ll need to go into penalties.” </p><p>Cassie growled. She flew quickly, and when Grier threw the Quaffle at Greene, he hit it to her right away. </p><p>“Davies caught the Quaffle on the go! She’s speeding down the pitch- dodged two Bludgers, looped under Brokovitch- she’s heading there, she’s going- SLYTHERIN SCORES! FORTY-THIRTY!” </p><p>Cassie whooped loudly. Then the crowd roared.</p><p>”SECONDS AFTER DAVIES BROKE THE TIE, ROWLE OF SLYTHERIN CATCHES THE SNITCH! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! SLYTHERIN WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!” </p><p>Cassie and the rest of the Slytherins flew down. They all ran into a big group and hugged Jonathan, who held the Snitch high in the air for everyone to see. </p><p>Jonathan pushed out from the crowd and came to hug Cassie.</p><p>”You did it!” He whooped. “You won us the game!” </p><p>He picked her up and cheered loudly. Abraxas jumped around wildly. </p><p>Tom ran onto the field, and caught Cassie in his arms just as Jonathan put her down.</p><p>”You did it!” Tom said with a wide grin. “You really did it!” </p><p>Cassie smiled. She leaned forward, cupped Tom’s face in her hands, and pressed her lips on his.</p><p>Tom smiled and slowly set her down without disconnecting their lips. </p><p>Cassie pulled away and looked him in the eyes, with a wide smile on her face.</p><p>”Be my girlfriend?” Tom asked. “Your dad said it was alright.” </p><p>Cassie smirked and nodded, tiptoeing to snog Tom again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April of 1946- a month before Cassie was set to graduate- was the same month she realized she actually was not prepared for what Tom had planned.</p><p>Since they had begun dating in January of 1945- a good year now- Tom had changed, and Cassie had noticed. </p><p>One minute he was the lovable boy that would send Cassie flowers and notes, the next he was a power hungry boy with sinister ideas. </p><p>“Tom, I’ve brought you some dinner,” Cassie said softly, carrying in a tray from the kitchen. </p><p>Normally Tom would’ve responded with a thank you and proceeded to snog her- as he had many times before. </p><p>But now it seemed that showing affection was beneath him, and only necessary when Tom wanted to divert his focus from his planning. </p><p>“Leave it on the table,” Tom instructed, continuing to scribble down his plans on parchment. </p><p>Cassie tiptoed to where he was sitting and sat beside him, peering over his shoulder at his plan. </p><p>It was no surprise to her that “rid the world of filthy Muggles” was at the top of the list. She was used to this. </p><p>Back in December, when Cassie had taken Tom home with her to the manner, he’d presented his ideas for domination to her father. At first Tom had thought he’d perhaps no longer be welcomed for suggesting such radical ideas- but Cassie’s father was absolutely thrilled. </p><p>And thus the Minister decided to begin taking matters into his own hands. He began a society that was checking up on Muggles and their world, to make sure they were behaving. Muggles began to mysteriously die after that, for one reason or another. Tom was pleased, and celebrated it as a victory with the Minister. Cassie was apalled. </p><p>Taking NEWTs had been exhausting enough- hence their name- but Tom had added a whole other stressor to Cassie’s life that she had not been prepared for. </p><p>In March, he’d begun to assemble a group of Slytherin boys with similar ideas as him regarding taking over the Muggles and the wizarding world and adopting fascist ideas of allowing only the purest race to circulate the system- that being Purebloods. </p><p>Cassie wasn’t too comfortable with this, but she couldn’t say anything. Her own father had greatly praised Tom for his ideas, and since she was dating Tom and felt she truly loved him, she didn’t want to confess her distaste for his views. </p><p>“Tom, are you sure you want to risk this?” Cassie asked, her voice trembling. </p><p>Another thing. Cassie was the only one allowed to call him Tom. All the other boys now addressed him as Lord Voldemort- an anagram that had come one day when Tom had discovered that his full name spelled out “I am Lord Voldemort.” Cassie felt intimidated every time she heard the name.</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Of course, silly girl, I’ve planned this for awhile,” he exasperated. “You act as though we’ll be discovered.”</p><p>“But we could be,” Cassie said. “You know Professor Dumbledore is suspicious-“ </p><p>“That old fool hasn’t been able to convict me for all the petrifications that are happening, I doubt he’ll find out about this,” Tom said. </p><p>Cassie pursed her lips. </p><p>“People will talk,” she said. “Eventually a teacher would hear.” </p><p>“Then we’ll have to silence the trouble makers, won’t we?” Tom asked sinisterly. Cassie shook her head.</p><p>“No Tom I won’t let you kill anyone- think of your reputation!” She said. She did not care to support him at this rate- it was a mistake to have done so before. </p><p>Tom stared at her. He shook his head. “Obviously I will kill someone, girl, I must to make another Horcrux!” Tom said. “But you’ll see who at the next meeting. Now come here, I suppose we could snog for a bit if it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>“I’m fine-“ </p><p>“Come HERE,” Tom demanded. </p><p>Cassie shuffled to his side, where Tom gripped her by the hips and sat her down on top of him. </p><p>He placed his hands on her sides, and pulled her towards him so she had no choice but to hold his shoulders to stabilize herself.</p><p>Tom pressed his lips onto hers. </p><p>Cassie felt a huge difference in this snog versus all the ones she’d ever had before. Tom used to have such warm lips- and would make her feel so happy when he held her in his arms. Now his lips were cold, and he held her as if he was only doing it for her sake. </p><p>Tom went down to her neck, sucking slightly on it. Cassie felt her skin tingling. He never did that, even when he’d still been a kinder person. </p><p>Tom shifted her so she was laying on her back on the couch. He continued snogging her as he trailed his hands down to her belt buckle and began to undue it. </p><p>Cassie’s eyes widened and she broke their connection, pushing him back. </p><p>“What?” Tom snapped.</p><p>“P-Please stop,” she said. “I’m not comfortable with that.” </p><p>Tom looked at her, his eyes narrowing. </p><p>Concentrating, he went into her mind, to see what she was thinking. </p><p>The first thing he saw was Noah Rookwood’s face, laughing with his friends from Cassie’s perspective. Then her thoughts shifted to her snogging Noah. Then her at the Winter Ball with Noah. Then Noah climbing on top of her and raping her. </p><p>Tom exited her mind and scowled. “You’re thinking of that boy.” </p><p>Cassie’s eyes brimmed with tears. “How could I not? You were about to...you know.” </p><p>“I thought you’d gotten over it, Cassie,” Tom mumbled.</p><p>“Well I haven’t,” Cassie said a bit harshly. “I’m still uncomfortable with that.” </p><p>“Well you allowed this to occur the other day,” Tom said.</p><p>“The other day?” Cassie asked indignantly. “That was last May. You-You’re not the same person anymore.” </p><p>Tom looked at her darkly. “And what does that mean?” </p><p>“You’ve become consumed with evil,” Cassie whispered.</p><p>“I thought you were fine with it,” Tom sneered. “You haven’t complained before. Besides, was it not you that said you had a murderous desire after what that boy did?” </p><p>“I did- or thought I did- for awhile!” Cassie shrieked. “But this has gone too far. You and my father are attacking Muggles and Muggleborns left and right.” </p><p>Tom looked at her, his jaw tightening. “And I was just about to ask you to be my Lady.” </p><p>“No Tom, I don’t want to,” Cassie whimpered. </p><p>Tom aggressively got off her and stormed away, snatching his list from the table and exiting his bedroom to go into the Common Room. </p><p>Cassie began to sob. </p><p>The next day, right after Transfiguration, Tom gripped her hand and dragged her through a long corridor she’d never been down before and shoved her into a classroom- where she found herself surrounded by people. </p><p>“Tom?” She cried. “What is this?” </p><p>He glanced at her sinisterly.</p><p>“Come sit at my right, Cassie,” he said. “You’ll be coming to the meetings from now on.” </p><p>“From now on?” Cassie said. “You told me the meetings hadn’t begun!”</p><p>“I lied,” Tom hissed, forcing Cassie into the chair beside him. </p><p>The assembled Slytherin boys watched them curiously. Abraxas gulped. Tom was in a bad mood with Cassie. </p><p>“Alright, I call this meeting to order,” Tom said. </p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” the chorus of boys chanted. Cassie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, beside him. </p><p>”We must decide on a group name,” Tom said. “We’ve been meeting for a month now, establishing our ideas and plans. We must come up with a name that can represent us and what we stand for.” </p><p>Cassie scanned the table. It was strange, being surrounded by so many people who felt that Muggles deserved to be pounded into the sand and forced to be slaves. </p><p>Of the seventh year boys there was Abraxas, Brock Yaxley, Jonathan Rowle, and Theodore Nott. In sixth year there was Killian Avery, Christopher Rosier, Bailey Goyle, and Mark Carrow. From fifth year there was Frederick Lestrange, Alphard Black, Xavier Crabbe, Victor Macnair, Zayne Bulstrode, Archimedes Dolohov, Sanders Zabini, Griffin Rookwood, and the younger twin brothers of Christopher: Albert and Millard Rosier.</p><p>”My Lord?” Victor asked. “Might I suggest the Knights?” </p><p>“I’ll consider it,” Tom said. </p><p>“The Purebloods,” Bailey said. Tom sneered.</p><p>”That doesn’t sound powerful, Goyle. Use your head,” Tom said. Cassie flinched as Tom placed his hands abruptly on the table. </p><p>“The Night Terrors,” Theodore said. Tom raised an eyebrow.</p><p>”Interesting,” he said flatly. </p><p>“The Basilisks,” Killian suggested. Tom pondered. </p><p>“Yes I do like that one, but something is still not enough about it,” he said. </p><p>“The Serpents,” Abraxas offered. Tom’s mouth twisted into a smile. </p><p>“Yes, that is it. That is perfect,” Tom said. “Abraxas Malfoy, you have earned your position of honor at my right. Sit where Cassie is.” </p><p>Cassie looked at Tom and pursed her lips. Tom smiled at her. “Cassie, sit on my left- in Dolohov’s seat. Dolohov, move to where Abraxas previously sat.” </p><p>The change was made. Abraxas was Tom’s right hand now, and Cassie his left. </p><p>Tom cleared his throat. “There is also the issue of this being kept a secret. Rumours have been floating around the school of a secret society. Clearly someone in this room has let it slip at some point that this exists- because I myself have been careful to ensure we are not seen or heard of. I will not punish whoever it was- nor do I care who may have accidentally revealed the possibility of this group- but I would like to warn you all that if you tell anyone about this without my permission, you will suffer my wrath. Does everyone remember Rookwood? Surely you do- Griffin. He’s your older brother. Tell the group about your loyalty.” </p><p>Griffin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “My er- my older brother did despicable things. I am here to redeem the Rookwood name, because we too believe that Purebloods are a superior race.” </p><p>Tom smirked, and looked at Cassie out of the corner of his eyes. </p><p>He was surprised how much she’d changed. She looked sad all the time now, and he wasn’t sure why. They were constantly together in many ways- with her consent of course- and he was allowing her a chance to attend the meetings. What was she not satisfied with?</p><p>Griffin gulped loudly and looked at Cassie. Tom noticed and frowned. </p><p>“Tell us, Griffin, how is your brother?” Tom sneered. </p><p>“Not good,” Griffin said. “He’s in Azkaban again.” </p><p>“Where he deserves to be,” Tom said, satisfied. “However, you are incorrect. He is not in Azkaban at the moment.”</p><p>Cassie stared at him incredulously. Tom waved his wand, and Noah Rookwood appeared, tied up, on the table.</p><p>Cassie screamed, and Tom laughed. Noah was badly beaten up. Griffin gulped loudly.</p><p>“Now Rookwood- Griffin that is- I’d like you to tell everyone just what this filthy boy did,” Tom said.</p><p>“Tom no,” Cassie pleaded. Tom looked at her scathingly. “Hush, Cassie,” he snarled. </p><p>Griffin looked at his brother and winced. “He-He r-raped Cassandra.” </p><p>Tom looked from Cassandra to Noah, whose eyes were wide. </p><p>“He did, yes,” Tom said. “Surely you all remember that I told you I tortured him? Well, you shall all witness this. As a warning to keep quiet- and also as an example of the wonderful things we will do with those we find inferior.” </p><p>Tom stood up, and pointed his wand at Noah. Cassie dove in front of him. Tom snarled.</p><p>“Move aside you idiot girl!” Tom said, attempting to swat Cassie away.</p><p>“No Tom, I know what you want to do,” Cassie said, her voice trembling. Tom narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>“Avery, hold her,” Tom demanded. Killian got up and dragged Cassie away. She screamed and kicked, but Killian’s grip was strong.</p><p>Tom’s lips curled into a smile. “Transmogrifian!” </p><p>Noah began to seize uncontrollably. His eyes bulged and his limbs were pulled in different directions so it looked like an exorcism was being performed on him. He began to bounce up and down, like a puppet being slammed repeatedly on the table by a small child. Then one by one, his fingers all cracked, breaking.</p><p>Tom’s sadistic smile unnerved Cassie so much that she stopped crying. All she felt was fear. This was the worse she’d seen him be, this was the ultimate wrath of Tom Riddle- now known as Lord Voldemort. </p><p>Noah’s mouth shot open and blood spurted out of it, then his nose, then his ears. He began to cough, choking on all the blood escaping him. Then his fingertips began to bleed, and soon blood was oozing from every inch of skin on his body. He looked disgusting, entirely red. </p><p>“And now the grand finale,” Tom said with a malicious smirk. He flicked his wand. </p><p>Noah’s chest opened up and his heart burst out, landing with a thud in front of Tom. </p><p>The Serpents began to cheer- except for Griffin.</p><p>“Incredible, my Lord!” Killian said as he loosened his grip on Cassie. “He got what he had coming to him!”</p><p>“I would be honored for you to teach me such a curse, my Lord!” Frederick said, bowing his head to Tom, who licked his lips in pleasure. He turned to look at all the boys, and fixated his eyes on Griffin.</p><p>“You all understand now, yes?” Tom asked. “Don’t look so sad, Griffin, he was meant to have died since last year.” </p><p>Griffin nodded his head vigorously, and looked at Cassie quickly. His eyes were full of tears. </p><p>“Now, I’d like to bring another issue to the table,” Tom announced, waving his wand so Noah’s body and all the blood disappeared, but leaving his heart before him. “Cassie, I’ve been waiting for your response. Now before all these Serpents I ask you, would you accept being my Lady and running this group with me?” </p><p>Cassie felt her mouth go dry. She didn’t feel like she’d be comfortable doing that. To literally become a pureblood supremacist was beneath her. </p><p>She was not prepared. She’d have to become as evil as him. But now, after seeing what Tom had done to Noah, she feared greatly that if she said no, she’d be killed just like he had. A Transmogrifian Curse...who knew it looked that awful?</p><p>“I-I don’t know what to say,” she stammered. Tom looked at her darkly. </p><p>“Come on darling, it’s a simple matter of yes or no,” Tom said, eyeing her suspiciously. Cassie gulped loudly. She nodded quickly, and Tom smiled. </p><p>“Excellent. Now, all of you are expected to treat her with as much respect as you would treat me,” Tom said. </p><p>Cassie looked up at him. Tom suddenly raised an eyebrow.</p><p>”Right, you need a name,” he said, curling his lips into a smile. “Well as you all know, Tom Marvolo Riddle spells I am Lord Voldemort. Cassie Melody Davies was much more difficult, but it does spell I am Lady Vodecssies. Not as brilliant or intimidating as my name, but it will do.”</p><p>Cassie reluctantly nodded. </p><p>“And with that I call this meeting to a close,” Tom said. “You are all free to go.” </p><p>“Thank you my Lord,” Abraxas said. “And my Lady.” </p><p>Abraxas knew Cassie was being pressured into this, but he was afraid to tell Tom this. He knew Cassie would have to then admit how she felt and Tom might be cruel to her- and take his anger out on her. </p><p>He didn’t even understand how it had gotten to this point. It seemed to have happened over the summer- going into seventh year. Tom had begun owling Abraxas about his plans, and saying how badly he wanted to rule over the Muggles and unworthy wizards. Abraxas hadn’t thought much of it until they returned that school year and Tom began to act cold, only being kind to Cassie. Now he didn’t really do that. Abraxas didn’t understand. Just last year Tom had been madly in love with Cassie, telling him how he didn’t really want to be evil anymore. And now...it was almost like he was dating Cassie because it gave him something to do, something to make him feel more human. It made Abraxas sick to think about it, and he was highly disappointed in what Tom had become. A year could do so much difference...</p><p>Cassie walked out of the meeting full speed and began heading for the Great Hall. She felt stares along the way. </p><p>Everyone knew how Tom was becoming. A cold, sinister boy. And now Cassie was being drawn into his spiraling down reputation. Now she was greeted with frantic whispers, and uncertainty. No one was sure if they could trust her. After all, it was known around the school that Slytherins had begun to assemble in an attempt to cleanse the school and the world of blood traitors, Muggle borns, and even some half bloods. The children were afraid, because it was right around this time when they’d discovered how Hitler in Germany- a powerful and evil Muggle- had been treating the Jewish people. The students were afraid. Grindelwald, the evil wizard, had JUST been defeated. If another evil force in the wizarding world arose, they would not have the strength to fight against it. </p><p>Cassie walked up to a hallway and found several Ravenclaw girls began to giggle and whisper, pointing at her as she passed. She rolled her eyes and straightened her Head Girl badge, walking to them.</p><p>”Have you all got a problem or something?” She asked dully. </p><p>The girls all hushed up- except for one. </p><p>“We have, actually,” a girl said. </p><p>“Shut up, Myrtle, no one cares,” another Ravenclaw said. Myrtle rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Really?” Cassie asked irritably. “What’s your full name?” </p><p>“Myrtle Warren!” The girl said. “Fifth year, Ravenclaw.” </p><p>“Lovely,” Cassie said through gritted teeth. “What seems to be the issue?” </p><p>“Well, we don’t think you deserve to be Head Girl,” Myrtle said. Cassie squinted at her.</p><p>”Really? Why not?” She asked scathingly. </p><p>“Because your daddy’s the good for nothing racist and pureblood supremacist Minister!” Myrtle shrieked. “It’s clearly favoritism that you are in a position of power.” </p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes. “I was destined to be Head Girl before my father became the Minister. Ask Dippet- I’m most deserving of the post. Would you rather it be you?” </p><p>“No!” Myrtle said. “Just anyone but you! You’re just like him- and a Slytherin. You’re not even a good person.” </p><p>“For your information I do not identify with pureblood supremacist ideals,” Cassie snarled. “Aren’t you just jealous because you’re not brilliant but are somehow a Ravenclaw?” </p><p>“You’re just oppressing me because I’m a Muggleborn!” Myrtle cried. </p><p>“Are you really?” Cassie asked. “Well see- I had no idea. I merely snapped back because you dared speak to me in such a manner.”</p><p>Myrtle pouted. A girl laughed from behind Cassie. </p><p>“She’s right, Myrtle!” The girl jeered. “You’re just jealous. I for one, support Cassie.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Cassie mumbled. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Olive Hornby,” the girl said. “Hey Myrtle- looks like your acne is finally getting better. Only took you five years.” </p><p>Myrtle’s mouth dropped open. </p><p>“And those glasses...ooh,” Olive said. “They suck.” </p><p>Myrtle burst into tears and ran away.</p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes and went the opposite way, away from the Great Hall. </p><p>She had just reached the dungeons when she heard a voice. </p><p>
  <em>“Come out....”</em>
</p><p>Cassie gasped loudly. It was Parseltongue. Bell could not come out now and petrify someone else- Cassie would not allow it. She ran straight into the girl’s lavatory on the second floor.  </p><p>She ran to the sink, seeing it was open. Cassie heard Bell begin to ascend.</p><p>“<em>No no no!</em>” Cassie hissed. “<em>Close! Bell- don’t come up</em>!” </p><p>But Bell did not listen. Just as she slithered up to the top, Myrtle came out of the stall to see what the hissing noise was. Cassie turned wide eyed, and saw Myrtle gasp loudly, staring right into the basilisk’s eyes. </p><p>Cassie lunged forward and caught Myrtle’s body as it fell. </p><p>“Oh bloody Merlin,” Cassie said, her voice trembling. “Oh no, oh NO.” </p><p>Bell noticed she’d done something wrong. She slithered back into the chamber and closed it. </p><p>Cassie began to sob. She had essentially killed Myrtle. This was her fault. </p><p>Over the past months, many students had been petrified, but none had died. This was insanely bad- Cassie was going to be caught red handed. </p><p>The door burst open and Tom rushed in, glaring wide eyed at Cassie, who held Myrtle’s limp body in her hands. Tom cursed. </p><p>“What the bloody hell happened?” He snapped.</p><p>”Myrtle was being rude in the hall and came here crying, I suppose, after another girl defended me. I heard the Bell being called up and I came to stop her but Myrtle was here and she saw her eyes!”</p><p>Cassie sobbed loudly. Tom pressed her face into his chest, muffling the sound. </p><p>“That’s my fault, I called Bell out,” Tom said. “I wanted her to petrify a few more people.” </p><p>“Oh Tom, how could you?” Cassie wailed. “I’d already told you not to.” </p><p>“Shut up Cassie,” Tom said. “It’s not a big deal. We’ll just leave here, make sure we have an alibi for where we were. Then we can just brush it off- frame someone else.”</p><p>”Tom I couldn’t do that!” Cassie said indignantly. </p><p>“Then I will,” Tom snapped. “You’re so soft.”</p><p>Cassie growled as Tom dragged her up and led her out the hall, and down a couple doors to the Charms classroom. </p><p>“We’ll say we were practicing Charms,” Tom said. “It’s believable.” </p><p>Within half an hour the entire school knew someone had been murdered. Apparently Olive Hornby herself had gone to apologize to Myrtle and had stumbled across her dead body. She’d screamed and ran out for help, finding Tom and Cassie snogging in the Charms room. It was so believable that no one questioned it.</p><p>Cassie’s father arrived the next day, and he pulled Cassie and Tom aside.</p><p>”Alright you two,” he said gravely. “Confess what you know.” </p><p>Cassie opened her mouth to speak but Tom beat her to it.</p><p>”We didn’t hear anything, or see anything, sir,” Tom said. “We were practicing spells and er- snogging in the Charms room.”</p><p>The Minister did not question them again. </p><p>Tom found a way to frame a third year named Hagrid- a half giant- for the murder. Cassie had to watch his wand be snapped in half by her father. </p><p>When she’d had a thirst for revenge for what Noah did, she had felt like she’d enjoy something like this. But witnessing such a heartbreaking thing and knowing she was an accomplice to real murder was something else. </p><p>Cassie never, ever, should have dated Tom. This had been a mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 1961. Cassie looked at her face in the mirror and sighed loudly. </p><p>She looked so thin, so close to death, that it scared her. </p><p>It had been so long since Hogwarts. So long since she’d married Tom. So long since she’d begun ruling alongside him. </p><p>Her father was dead. Her brothers were dead. Her mother, in hiding. </p><p>It was no secret to the people that someone very powerful was planning to come from the shadows and reveal themselves to be more terrible than Grindelwald.</p><p>Of course the rumors were true. Cassie was married to that same man. </p><p>People had assumed that the brilliant Tom Riddle was becoming evil. Everyone noticed how odd it was that he worked in a Dark Artifact shop. They saw that Cassie was always afraid, and accompanied by some sinister looking guard. They’d heard Tom had meetings with pureblood supremacists. They knew he’d stood by the previously evil Mudblood hating Minister Jeffrey Davies. </p><p>Now everyone was afraid of her, minus a few shopkeepers in town. People were scared that Cassie or Tom would begin a revolution. They were partly correct. </p><p>Cassie worked at Gringotts at the time, while Tom worked at Borgin and Burkes. </p><p>Cassie and Tom had asked to become Professors in 1948- two years after graduating. Armando Dippet- the Headmaster- had denied them. Claimed they were too young. </p><p>Perhaps they were. Cassie was not too surprised that they’d been rejected, but Tom had taken it to heart. He’d rejected the offers to work at the Ministry, and had chosen to work at Borgin and Burkes to suffice his needs of being near evil. </p><p>Cassie had continued to study, and was anxious to apply to be a Professor again. </p><p>Staring at herself again, she became unsure. Unsure of where he once lively and a happy blonde girl- the first girl to play Quidditch at Hogwarts- had gone. It was strange to see herself so sad and worn down, when just 16 years ago she’d been so full of life. </p><p>She walked out of the lavatory and into the bedroom. It was plain, with a sole bed that Tom and Cassie shared. Of course Cassie would’ve rather had her own bed, but Tom insisted. The room itself was large, but there was no furniture to take up all the empty space. They were currently in the Malfoy Manor, waiting for a meeting to be called to order. </p><p>A bell rang below. Cassie descended the staircase into the large dining hall, where all the Serpents were gathered. </p><p>“Settle down,” Tom mused, beckoning for Cassie to come sit at his left. </p><p>He placed his hands on the table.</p><p>“Today I woke up with an idea,” Tom said. “For a new name.” </p><p>The Serpents shifted. </p><p>“A new name and a new symbol,” Tom said. “For years we’ve all used a Parseltongue greeting to greet our own- but today I propose something else.”</p><p>Cassie looked uncertainly at Tom.</p><p>“We will now be known as Death Eaters,” he announced. “And with the help of a Protean Charm I have developed a system of communication, a mark, and a spell that will be our symbol.” </p><p>“Do show us the symbol, my Lord!” Frederick Lestrange said. “I will be the first to receive this mark.” </p><p>“I’m glad you say that, Lestrange,” Tom said, his lips curling into a mischievous smile. “Come here.” </p><p>Frederick got up and kneeled down before Tom.</p><p>“Your inner left forearm, Lestrange,” Tom said. Frederick obediently rolled up his sleeve. </p><p>Tom smirked wickedly and flicked his wand. Frederick sucked air in painfully, as black ink spread on his arm. A skull with a snake coming out of it appeared- and it moved. </p><p>“You will all be branded with this,” Tom said. “The Dark Mark. When you press it, we will all feel it- and go to your location. This is to be done when you find a blood traitor, Muggle, or Mudblood you wish to destroy if you feel you need our assistance. This may also be used in times of danger.” </p><p>Tom then cackled. “This symbol will cause terror, yes. I have fashioned a spell- Mosmordre- that will emit this symbol into the sky. This will be done when we’ve killed more than two at a location- a sign of our presence.” </p><p>Abraxas stood up and came to kneel by Tom, showing him his arm. “Brand me next, my Lord!” </p><p>“Certainly,” Tom said, waving his wand again. Abraxas gasped loudly- but when the mark appeared he kissed it. Tom was pleased. </p><p>“All of you will receive this now,” Tom said. “Come here.” </p><p>Cassie watched as all the men lined up behind Abraxas to receive their marks. One by one they all experienced their dose of pain- and Tom grew more gleeful with every mark he placed. </p><p>He turned to Cassie. “Darling, your turn.” </p><p>Her eyes widened. “Tom-“ </p><p>“Come here,” he said fiercely. Cassie reluctantly walked up to him. He gripped her arm with force and pressed his wand to it. Cassie hissed loudly when the mark appeared. </p><p>Tom smiled when he saw her eyes begin to sting with tears. “Thank you, love.” </p><p>Cassie did not speak. She went back to her seat and sat down, hard. </p><p>To think she’d married this man. How had she been so in love with him before? What had happened? </p><p>What was worse, was that she was pregnant. Pregnant with his child- who could probably be just as evil as him. </p><p>She didn’t know when she was going to tell him, but she’d have to soon. She’d already told several of the people she knew from nearby towns- people who trusted her even though she was married to Tom. They all urged her to tell him, but she did not know how. </p><p>A small bump had appeared in her belly, which she’d been concealing with baggy robes. Would Tom notice? </p><p>She was afraid to tell him. Would he want the child? Would he raise it to be as evil as him? Cassie wanted to run away, and have a chance to raise her baby to be good. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. </p><p>“Meeting adjourned for now,” Tom said. “Cassie and I have some business to attend to.” </p><p>Cassie looked wide eyed at Tom. He’d told her nothing about “business.” </p><p>Tom got up and grabbed her hand, taking her to the fireplace.</p><p>”Where are we going?” Cassie asked fearfully.</p><p>”To see an old woman named Hepzibah Smith,” Tom said. “I’ve been planning her murder for awhile now- she’s got Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. I want that and the diadem to be my next Horcruxes.”</p><p>”The diadem you stole from Helena Ravenclaw?” Cassie asked.</p><p>”Well she gave it to me- she was charmed by me,” Tom said. Cassie felt a surge of jealousy. Tom didn’t even care if he made her angry. </p><p>Tom threw some Floo powder in the fireplace and led Cassie into it. They landed on the elegant floor of Hepzibah’s house. </p><p>“Oh Tom!” The old woman said. “You’re finally letting me meet her!” </p><p>Tom dragged Cassie closer to the woman, who cupped her face in her hands.</p><p>”She’s so pretty!” Hepzibah said. “And you- handsome as ever Tom- are you two planning to have children?” </p><p>“That is not in my plans,” Tom said. “A child is a waste of time.” </p><p>“Oh don’t be like that,” Hepzibah said with a chuckle. “You two would make lovely children.” </p><p>Cassie gulped noticeably, but Tom and Hepzibah did not show any signs of having seen her.</p><p>”Mind if I see the cup, Hepzibah?” Tom asked suddenly. Cassie saw Hepzibah smile as though she suspected nothing.</p><p>”Of course Tom! Show it to your wife,” Hepzibah said. A house elf entered the room and gave Hepzibah a tea, which she drank through large gulps. </p><p>Tom went to a cupboard and opened it, grabbing Hufflepuff’s cup. He brought it to Cassie and handed it to her.</p><p>”It’s pretty,” Cassie said quietly. </p><p>“Avada Kedavra!” </p><p>Cassie screamed. Without warning, Tom had killed Hepzibah and she drank her tea. He waved his wand over the tea and it turned a slightly darker brown color. </p><p>The house elf shrieked and stared at the scene. Tom waved his wand again and its eyes became glassy.</p><p>”What’ve you done?” Cassie cried.</p><p>”Poisoned the tea for when they come to investigate,” Tom said. “And made the elf think she accidentally put poison in the tea.” </p><p>“How could you?” Cassie wailed. Tom tried to grab her but she shook her arm away from him.</p><p>”No, Tom!” Cassie said. “I’m sick of this! Sick of having to be involved in all this evil bullshit! I want to be free, have a normal life!”</p><p>”Well that isn’t possible,” Tom hissed. “You know we must hide- let’s quickly leave here.” </p><p>“No!” Cassie snarled. “I’m going to march right up to the Ministry and tell them what you did!” </p><p>Tom shot a spell at Cassie, which sent her flying back near the fireplace. She winced loudly and clutched her stomach on impulse. Tom’s eyes widened.</p><p>”You’re pregnant,” he said. Cassie looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Tom spat on the floor. </p><p>“This is so inconvenient,” he snarled. “You couldn’t have done this at a different time?”</p><p>”Are you kidding me?” Cassie asked incredulously. “I can’t control this- this is YOUR fault!” </p><p>“Don’t you dare blame it on me you stupid girl,” Tom said. “Get rid of it!” </p><p>“No!” Cassie cried. “I’m going to get rid of YOU! I’m leaving!” </p><p>She spun on the spot just as Tom lunged forward to grab her. </p><p>She didn’t know where she was. There was a small bar nearby, she could see, but other than that it was a lonely road. </p><p>She walked into the bar, hoping she might find some people that could help her get elsewhere. </p><p>As soon as she walked in, everyone stared. She gulped and pressed a hand on her stomach, going into sit down.</p><p>”Isn’t that the Riddle boy’s wife?” One of the men asked. Cassie shivered, looking down at the table.</p><p>”Yes it is!” Another man said. “That evil man who seems to be going deep into the Dark Arts.” </p><p>The first man looked at the second man and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>”She must be just like him!” He snarled. “Let’s finish her!” </p><p>Cassie looked up right as the two men grabbed both of her arms and yanked her up.</p><p>”Let me go!” She screamed. </p><p>The men dragged her outside. Several other people in the bar stood up.</p><p>“Oi!” One cried. “What’re you doing to her?” </p><p>“This is the Riddle boy’s wife!” One of the men yelled. “The one that’s been killing Muggles and muggleborns in the area!” </p><p>Cassie screamed as they threw her on the ground. She scrambled to try and get away. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” a man snarled, grabbing her by the hair and pressing his wand to her neck. “You’re going to suffer now. Perhaps if we leave you dead your husband will think twice about killing our families with his friends.”</p><p>“Please I’m not responsible for that-“ </p><p>One of the men lunged at her with a knife, cutting her face. The others gave a triumphant yell and launched themselves at her, cutting her and bruising her everywhere. </p><p>Cassie made a futile attempt to fight back. She gave up. Her life was not worth it anymore. </p><p>One final blow in the head ended everything. </p><p>She saw images in her head of her life. She saw herself at 6, learning to ride a broom with her brothers around her. At 11, meeting Tom. At 16, playing Quidditch and winning the House Cup. She saw herself snogging Tom in an empty corridor during Head Girl and Head Boy duty. She saw their graduation, when she first noticed Tom acting odd. She saw their depressing wedding- where Abraxas had to walk her down the aisle because she’d just learned her father and brothers were dead. She saw Tom kill a Muggle born in a shop, three people seeing. They weren’t sure- but they thought it had been Tom Riddle. </p><p>Cassie felt her life slipping away from her, and let out a sob. She’d made a mistake. How had it gotten so bad? She remembered when she’d first fallen in love with Tom, all the drama with Noah, and now. </p><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle had been more evil than he’d let on. And Cassandra Melody Davies had fallen into his trap. </p><p>Her vision went black, and Cassandra Davies left the world.</p><hr/><p>Her light brown hair whipped around her violently, the wind slapping it across her lifeless face.</p><p>Her body lay limp, in the arms of the person who discovered her. </p><p>The woman carrying the small body of the girl let slow tears fall on her cheeks. She didn’t know who the girl was, but something horrid must’ve happened to her. </p><p>The girl’s face was cut up, as if by a sharp knife. Blood trickled down her face. There were several large gashes in her side, the blood inside having seeped out to stain her clothes and mark the end of her life. </p><p>The woman shivered as she walked up to the nearest building, a small shop. </p><p>The shopowner gasped as the woman walked up, running out to meet her.</p><p>”What happened?” The shopowner cried, moving closer to see the face of the lifeless girl.</p><p>“I don’t know!” The woman wailed. “I found her just laying there...”</p><p>The shopkeeper gaped at her in horror.</p><p>”It’s Cassandra Riddle!” He cried. </p><p>“Who was she?” The woman asked.</p><p>“The wife of that brilliant Riddle boy that lives down that way- she’d just announced she was with child,” the shopkeeper said, touching Cassandra’s face tenderly. </p><p>“Who could have done this to her?” The woman asked in horror. </p><p>The shopkeeper pursed his lips.</p><p>”It could have been anyone,” he said. “But Cassandra was so kind-“</p><p>His eyes widened in horror. </p><p>“What?” The woman asked fearfully. </p><p>“It was because of Tom!” He said venomously. “Rumors are circulating that he is very much into the Dark Arts- they must’ve killed Cassandra as a warning to him!”</p><p>”That’s horrible!” The woman cried. “The poor girl didn’t do anything!” </p><p>“They must believe this will stop him from going further in the Dark Arts-“ </p><p>”Cassandra?” A voice yelled. </p><p>The shopkeeper and the woman turned to see the young, handsome Tom Riddle running toward them. </p><p>“Oh no,” the shopkeeper said. </p><p>Tom came up and grabbed Cassandra’s face in his two hands. </p><p>“No...” he mumbled. “NO!” </p><p>He collapsed on the floor and stifled a sob. Then he turned furiously to the shopkeeper. </p><p>“Tom?” The shopkeeper asked quietly. </p><p>“They will pay for this,” Tom breathed angrily. He shot up, looked at Cassandra, and Disapparated. </p><p>“What does he mean?” The woman squeaked. </p><p>The shopkeeper looked fearfully at her. </p><p>“That could mean anything.” </p><p>And it meant the worst. Tom appeared back in his safe house- the Malfoy Manor, where his Death Eaters were assembled.</p><p>”My Lord?” Abraxas Malfoy asked, startled at his appearance.</p><p>”Send the Death Eaters out on the first of many, many raids tonight,” Tom snarled. “Tonight is when Lord Voldemort will make his first appearance.”</p><p>Frederick Lestrange burst in. “My Lord! We must leave as soon as we can!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tom snarled, tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>“I heard the Aurors in the Ministry found the body of a woman named Hepzibah Smith- the house elf claims to have killed her but they found your spit in the house! You must flee!” Frederick said. </p><p>“Damn it!” Tom sneered. He looked around at his Death Eaters.</p><p>“You must all go into hiding, as will I. When it is safe to convene again we shall, though I suspect that will not be for a long time,” Tom said. </p><p>“My Lord?” Abraxas asked. “Where is Cassie?” </p><p>Tom looked down. A tear rolled down his cheek. </p><p>“My Lady has been murdered by wizards who have feared me coming into power,” Tom said gravely. “I have lost everything I cared for. She was carrying my child- and I was harsh. I-I don’t know what to do. So we shall hide. I will think things over. Come up with a new plan.” </p><p>Abraxas looked at Tom sadly. Cassie and murdered, in the same sentence was unbelievable. </p><p>“We will see each other again, my faithful followers,” Tom said. “Now go!” </p><p>The Death Eaters did not need to be told twice. They disapparated immediately. </p><p>Tom breathed deeply, looking at the floor in Malfoy Manor.  </p><p>He had screwed up. This was his fault. He’d allowed the Dark Arts to overcome him. He’d been unfair to Cassie for the past 16 years. Now she was dead, and he’d never redeemed himself to her. </p><p>That night Lord Voldemort broke. The last shred of humanity that made him somewhat hesitant of hurting women and children disappeared. As he went into hiding for ten long years, the burning desire for murder was reinforced in him. When he came out of hiding, he would purge every last man, woman, and child that stood in his way to gain power. They would all pay for his mistake- his mistake of not having loved Cassie when he should’ve. </p><p>If only Tom had gotten to Cassie first, this never would have happened. If only she was still here, perhaps Tom would have changed. </p><p>If only.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>